Strays
by EEevee
Summary: [AU] Sequel to Responsibilities. Saitoh's set on a new mission, but it may not be one he'll particularly enjoy... or will it?
1. Chapter One

Title: Strays 

Author: Eeevee 

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: If I owned RK then what in the world am I doing sitting here? Time for a world cruise! Uh-huh. I don't own RK, it belongs to its creator and affiliates. Satisfied? 

Chapter One

Megumi paced the spacious office, bored. Mommy had been gone for an awful long time. A half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich lay on the rich mahogany desk and a juice box was pressed between her fingers and her palm. She took a cautious sip wishing someone would come. She wasn't allowed to go out by herself. 

The handle turned and she whirled expectantly. A tousled brown head looked in and she squealed with delight throwing herself on the man. 

"I never will understand why she adores you so much." Her mommy remarked. "You're nothing but trouble young man. Honestly, what were you in there for this time?" 

The young man swung Megumi up on his hip and smiled innocently, "Drunken brawl I think. Thanks for picking me up. I bet you didn't think you'd be doing that quite so often?" 

Megumi inspected his knuckles and narrowed her eyes in a subconscious imitation of her mother, "What happened?" 

"Woah, cross examination here." The man yelped as she poked a scrapped knuckle, "I kinda lost my temper and took it out on the cell wall." 

Mommy swished around to the other side of her desk stacking some papers. She stapled them then stuffed them in a folder. 

"Sano, here's how you can pay me back. Take Meg out somewhere, okay? I won't finish until late and I hate for her to be cooped up in here." Mommy requested and Megumi knew this was a great sign of trust. She almost never let Megumi go with someone alone, not even Kenny. 

After the incident a few months before they had all parted thinking they'd never see each other again. To Megumi's delight Sano seemed to be like a bad penny. Her mommy noticed him 'cooling his jets', whatever that meant, in the bad place one day. It wasn't related to where Sano worked so Mommy 'bailed' him out. Now it was a regular occurrence. Mommy complained, but Megumi knew she really liked the rogue Shinsengumi. 

"Sure, how about some ice cream kiddo?" 

"With my money I'm assuming?" Mommy asked and Sano gave an easy smile. She dug in her wallet and dragged out a twenty. "I want the change. I'll not be accused of giving you booze money, okay?" 

Sano affected a wounded look and snatched the bill, "I'm hurt that you would think that." 

Mommy sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure your companion would be obliged to get you out of jail next time." 

"Saitoh, that stingy bastard? Not a chance." 

Megumi noticed that Mommy made small references to Mr. Wolf a lot, but when she was asked about it she deigned even showing an interest. It confused the girl and she would like to have seen him again, but Sano never took her back to their base on any of the outings. 

"Language." Mommy reminded mildly. She had long ago given up trying to correct Sano's potty mouth. 

"Right, sorry." The young man swung Megumi up on his broad back and she clung like a monkey. "We'll be back then." 

They exited the building with no trouble at all. The security was used to Sano's visits, although if they knew who he really was Megumi was sure he would be in big trouble. She wondered if Mommy would help him then because then she would be in big trouble too. 

"So where do you want to go?" He called up to her ranging across the cement with long, sure strides. 

She played with his red bandanna wondering if she dare ask. She didn't know how he would react or if Mommy had forbade it. 

"Can we see 'Tari?" She settled for that instead. Asking for Mr. Wolf outright would be a disastrous mistake, she was sure of that. "I haven't seen him in awhile." 

"Geez, if you really want to see that freak I bet I could find him. He's ugly enough to spot a mile away." 

Megumi was disappointed. That meant 'Tari wasn't at the base if Sano had agreed so readily. She had seen him a few times over the last few months, in Sano's company of course and with her mother's approval, but it was always at a safe, neutral spot. 

They saw an ice cream cart and made their way over. Megumi recognized Kamatari instantly and smiled widely. He looked up and winked at her with false lashes. 

"What can I do for you and your lovely daughter sir?" 'Tari asked in a high-pitched voice and pursed his bright red lips. He fiddled with the scooper, but managed to keep a straight face. 

Sano sputtered, "Daughter..." 

"I want chocolate." Megumi announced, then playing along added, "Ma'am." 

"One chocolate for the little sweet heart. What about you sir? I get off in an hour." 'Tari suggested and Sano's face turned bright red. He eyed 'Tari warily and growled. 

"You jerk! God Kamatari, I never expected to find you here." The young man looked both upset and embarrassed. "You shouldn't fuck with me like that." 

"You know you can't resist." The man in woman's clothing winked handing Megumi her ice cream, "How are you honey? Life been treating you good?" 

"Yup. I get a puppy on Friday. Mommy says we are going to the pound to get one though." Megumi furrowed her brow wondering how to explain better, but 'Tari nodded in understanding. 

"Seems like she picks up strays where ever she goes." 'Tari snickered looking at Sano. 

Sano was about to retort when a shadow fell in between them and a cold voice asked, "Moron, why are you bothering him? He's on a stakeout and you running your yap looks suspicious." 

Megumi looked up at Mr. Wolf noting that he hadn't changed at all. He still wore his navy clothing and held lightly in between two fingers was the usual cigarette. He looked down at her for a second before eyeing Sano again. 

"Baby-sitting suits you, although I may ask why you are running around with Takagi's brat." 

Sano was bristled and he didn't even notice when a cold lump of chocolate ice cream slid down the back of his neck. 

"I can do what I want in my free time old man." Sano snarled defensively. Mr. Wolf flicked a dull glance over the two of them again and took a breath of smoke. 

"Yes, you can. At least you are not drinking what little brains you have left out. I need to talk to you." 

"So say it." Sano snapped and Mr. Wolf eyed Megumi with a slightly raised eyebrow. Sano followed the gaze and he rolled his eyes, "She's a kid for Christ's sake. It's not like she'll even know what we're talking about." 

"Her mother will. Females seem to have extreme difficulty keeping their mouths shut." Mr. Wolf stated in the same flat tone. Megumi looked at him, annoyed. 

"I can't just dump her on some playground. I'm supposed to be watching her! If I fucked that up my sorry ass would rot in jail forever when her mom canned my ass because something happened." Sano retorted and Megumi wondered if her mommy would really do something like that. 

She shimmied down Sano's back being careful not to tear anything. Once on the ground and slightly disoriented she managed to totter over to cart. 

"'Tari will watch me." She announced noticing that she had sticky chocolate all over. 

**A/N:** -__-' I decided just to keep the prologue, so hopefully nothings confusing. Posting schedule is the same: Thursday and Sunday. I promise to try and keep up O__O 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kenshin staggered through the park laden with groceries. It wasn't exactly that they were heavy, there were just so many of them. He was beginning to wish he had taken Tokio's offer and driven to the store. 

He set them down on a bench and plopped down thinking wryly; part time battousai, part time beast of burden. He wouldn't dare say something like that out loud, especially not in front of Hiko, but it sounded alright in his mind. 

With a sigh he pushed himself up. It was a lovely day out with a clear, sunny sky and slight humidity. If he didn't have work to do, he would love to just sit outside and enjoy it. 

"Mr. Himura." A voice startled him. He turned around being at eye level with a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. Kaoru looked slightly embarrassed, but he wasn't exactly sure why. He gave her a wide, patient smile. 

"Miss Kamaya, how are you?" He inquired politely while letting his eyes search her face. 

"I was just on my lunch break, and this is going to sound really silly, but I decided to go for a walk in the park." She said quickly. He was confused. Why would he think it was silly? 

"It is a beautiful day out, that it is." He agreed. He started to gather up his bags still looking at her. He had been dragged into several long talks with Miss Tokio yet he couldn't seem to do more than secretly admire her. What was wrong with him? A sharp twinge twisted through him and he remembered. Tomoe. 

Suddenly not at all mindful of the lovely day or the pretty girl standing in front of him he was lost in memories. It was dark, so dark… 

"Mr. Himura, are you alright? Himura, Himura? Kenshin!" A sharp smack on the head brought him to his senses and he reflectively pasted on an apologetic smile. He was grateful for her timely, if painful, interference. 

She looked at him sharply as he rubbed his sore head gingerly. There was anger in her eyes, but there was something else too. Worry? She was worried about him? Wait, did she just call him Kenshin? 

"I'm sorry Miss Kamaya, that I am." He offered truly meaning it. He looked down at the half melted groceries and sighed lightly. What a way to get sidetracked. He'd be lucky if all of the frozen goods made it home. 

She was ignoring him staring across the park, "Isn't that Megumi?" 

He looked in the same direction feeling a jolt. His mellow violet eyes flashed with deadly gold. That was Megumi alright, along with Saitoh. He recalled the last battle they had fought, how it remained unfinished. He reached for his sword only to remember he had left it at home. In this day and age, walking around with a sword drew rude stares and unwanted trouble from the police. Yet you could walk around with a gun almost in plain view. The world today was just messed up. 

"Who's she with? I didn't think Tokio would let just anyone take her out." Kaoru remarked and his eyes slid across the other two Shinsengumi members. They were the same ones from before. 

"That's just Sano. He is a friend of Megumi's, that he is. Miss Tokio allows him to take her out." Kenshin informed her still glaring at Saitoh. The lean, dangerous man was arrogantly leaning against an old oak trunk smoking. He glanced once in their direction before continuing his talk. 

He knew that Miss Tokio would prefer her daughter to stay away from the man that saved her life. He also knew that Sano usually honored that agreement. Even now the child was over to the side eating ice cream and swinging her legs over a bench. 

Caution told him to leave things well enough alone, but he despised Saitoh and he didn't trust the Shinsengumi to be honorable to any prior agreements. 

"Himura?" 

"Excuse me Miss Kamaya, but I am afraid I have to leave." Kenshin said, all thoughts of the groceries long gone. 

She planted herself in front of him with her hands on her hips, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You look… look different. You can't just start trouble on the streets." Even as she said this he could see her knuckles white as she had curled her shaking hands into flesh and cloth. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth and there was uncertainty in her eyes. He must truly look a sight. 

Fighting back the rising ire that only Saitoh seemed to bring out in him, he forced a smile and ordered in a polite voice, "I would advice you to mind your own business, that I would. That man over there is very dangerous, but you are correct. I cannot start a battle in the middle of a public park where people could get hurt." 

She looked momentarily shocked when he suggested she mind her own business, and the hurt expression was twisting his insides, but it was for her safety. Although Saitoh was generally very direct, he did have a sardonic sense of humor, and wouldn't hesitate to take a challenge. 

"So you're going over there anyways, aren't you." She huffed in bad humor, her question most definitely a statement. 

Kenshin didn't answer. 

Instead he stalked over towards them. Megumi noticed him long before Sano even had an inkling. She eyed him with big, dark brown orbs and a suspicious face. That kid was uncanny for only being six. She picked up on things in relationships that most adults bypassed. It was much in the same manner Master did, except she was usually much nicer about it when she pointed it out. 

Rather than speaking or calling out to him she got up and walked to the ice cream vendor. With a few whispered words to the woman who bent down obligingly she returned to her seat. Almost like a spectator awaiting a good show. All she needed was some popcorn. The ice cream woman looked at him speculatively with a smirk before her eyes flicked towards the still oblivious Sano and uncaring Saitoh. 

"One must wonder why you would hold a meeting in a park, that they must." 

Sano whirled around and paled. He mouthed the words 'oh shit', but it was Saitoh who spoke. 

"And what is it to you Battousai? Last I checked citizens were free to mingle and socialize in a public setting freely. Unless that is against the law." He flicked some ask off his cancer stick and looked completely bored. 

As much as Kenshin hated to admit it, he had a valid point. They weren't doing anything wrong that he could deduce. Now, their conversation might have held illegal plans to actions, but that was just words. No proof. Actions speak louder than words and unfortunately, in the court system, you had to prove their guilt. Kenshin think it would better serve the other way around. You were guilty until proven innocent. Makes more sense and corrected some errors that plague the inverse method. 

"Miss Megumi, would you please come with me?" Kenshin asked, shooting the man a dark look. He was sure he must have seemed absolutely ridicules to Saitoh. 

The girl nodded at the woman's questioning look, and trotted over. Chocolate was smeared all over her hands and face. She held out a sticky hand towards him and he encompassed it with his own. 

"Don't worry, this is Kenny. He's Mommy's boy friend's stupid student." Kenshin almost flinched and be could see the amusement on the woman's face as well as hear Sano's deep laughter. Saitoh flicked his butt away and stalked off without a word. 

"So you're going to take her back? Aw man, that will get me in trouble. See, I didn't know Saitoh was going to show up and all. You'll tell Mommy that, won't you kiddo?" 

Megumi nodded with a sly smile, "Maybe, what will you get me?" 

"Bribery? I'm hurt! Can't you do this one little favor without yanking at my pockets? Your mommy's the one with the money, hit her up." 

Kenshin looked between them a shook his head slightly in bemusement. He wasn't sure Megumi should actually be in the company of the rude-mouthed young man. He certainly wasn't… upstanding. 

Yet Kenshin knew that if it came down to it that Megumi trusted the spiky-hair youth far more than she did him. Despite his natural affinity for children and being around all the time, there was something between the two that ran deeper. She even seemed to like Saitoh, the bastard. He hadn't met ''Tari' yet, and it didn't occur to him that the man was standing in drag just a yard away. He just wished Megumi would say what had happened while she was there for those few weeks. 

The young man rubbed his head guiltily and looked at Kenshin, "You won't squeal on me, will you? I mean, c'mon! How was I supposed to figure that the bastard would show up?" 

"I cannot promise that, that I can not." Kenshin said, resisting the urge to write it off. Tokio would want to know exactly what happened and why Megumi was returning with Kenshin. He wasn't in the habit of lying, and he wasn't going to start now. 

"Shit man, can't you give me a break?" Sano pleaded, following the pair like a lost puppy dog. "Please? Please? Please? C'mon, at least let me go back with you then." 

"No. Shoo." Megumi said admonishingly, waggling her finger at the young man, who ignored her. Well, until she took a shot at his shin. 

"Well, at least let me return her change." 

Why bother Kenshin thought. If you're going to get skinned for the big things, why repent with the little? Sano didn't look rich. 

"Give it." Megumi said, and Kenshin muttered 'oro', shocked by her bluntness. She definitely didn't need Sano's influence. Sano pressed the change into her hand and she counted it. "One more dollar." 

"Damn." 

Once the missing dollar was procured Megumi tugged on Sano and he bent down. She whispered something in his ear and a grin split his face. He straightened up and sauntered off with a backwards wave. 

"What did you tell him?" Kenshin asked. One the way back he had grabbed the abandoned bags, having seen no sign of Kaoru. Part of him regretted being so abrupt, but he didn't want her in the middle of this. She was just an assistant, not an agent. 

"That he was a good guy." Megumi said simply. 

**A/N:** We-ll, I'm doing this Tuesday night because I have an exam for psychology on Friday, *which* I found out about yesterday O__O Can you say _screwed_? So I'm doing this now before I get sucked into studying like mad so I pass. 

Reviewers:

**Fyyrrose:** It's 30 pages long now. I've gotten a head start, but maybe I shouldn't have started it the week of exams? Not that I even knew I had them O.o Maybe I should read the papers I got on the first day of school... nah. I think I just jumped from Res. into this one ^^ Sliding back in was scarily easy O.o BS away... just no more Toxic ^^ DVDs are good >:) I could use some of those LOL. It would take you awhile to read my manga, then again, how many IY do you have? 28? TV sucks for you. You know that I'm not allowed to watch it overly much... it gives me ideas >:) 

**MissBehavin:** Mean? *laughing* this is Saitoh here. That's not mean it's a personality defect! j/k That would be great if Meg did that, but I don't think he'd give her a chance -__-' I'll get to Tokio and Saitoh, but there's a few chapters where I have to set things up [with both of them and the other characters]. 

**eriesalia:** Aside from him saving her life? Well ^^ She's a smart, un-jaded cookie. I think she sees the... *tries desperately to think of a word* forget it. She sees past all the crap. As for knowing that Mommy likes him have you ever marvelled what little kids pick up on? Oh yes, Saitoh and Megumi, that will be fun >:) 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Yes, let's just hope I wasn't too hasty in putting it up. Oh well, I have a decent headstart ^^ 

**TDTI**

**Fyyrrose:** I didn't figure you wanted to review the "puke" chapter. The French may bitch, but BOTH (Union and Confederate) flags were red, white, and blue. Different patterns of course. Overkill and Katsu are great together. Makes me think of Sano's "personal protection" bombs LMAO. B scares and amuses me. He's doing some fine work in SA. So you approve of my sequel idea then? >:) I know it's off the wall, especially with "him" as the hero -__- and if you consider the sidekicks LMAO. I was thinking of staging it in Texas or New Mexico. 

**MissBehavin:** Battousai's great, I'm sorry to see him go. Hiko got it good, and who knows, maybe now he'll feel inclined to move since his stupid student has taken up residence! Sorry about Saitoh, I admit it, I callously ran him over. But I got Hiko sooooo... means justify an end. I saw a Doujinshi with him in an apron -__-' Thanks fyyrrose (she never tells me where the links go; fun). 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Tokio waited impatiently for Kenshin to arrive with her daughter. What a mess. Would she ever catch a break? She blamed Sanosuke and yet she didn't. He wasn't Megumi's full time babysitter, that wasn't his job. It was sometimes hard to remember that he was technically the enemy. The youth was friendly enough, maybe too much so for his own good with a nice sense of humor and some temper. He also had a big mouth, which he wielded equally to get himself in and out of trouble. 

"Mommy!" Megumi said and ran up to give her a hug around the waist. It was a far cry from when she used to go for the knees. Tokio wasn't sure when the ritual started, maybe a few days after that hectic night, but now every time they saw each other it had to involve a hug. Like it was physical reassurance that Mommy wasn't going to disappear again. 

Tokio hoisted her up and raised an inquiring eyebrow at the nervous redhead. He fidgeted, thinking how to wiggle out. Oh yes, wiggle. She had seen the man squirm out of several nasty encounters. Unfortunately, not that she wanted to turn this nasty, that wouldn't work with her. She knew too well how people tried to do that in court. It was practically instinct to parry and thrust. 

"Well?" 

"I… er, that is…" 

"Saw Mister Wolf." Megumi supplemented helpfully. Megumi dug around in her pockets and pulled out a wad of cash, "Here. Sano gave this to me. He didn't want you to worry so he asked me to be quiet, but he should have known you would know. Mommy knows everything." 

The woman watched Kenshin's vaguely amused smile, but he still looked as wary as a cat in a dog pound. Tokio knew he suspected that Kaoru was behind the red alert. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any easier on him. 

"Meggie," Tokio carefully put the child back on the ground, "Can you do me a favor? Can you go find Uncle Hiko." 

The child narrowed her eyes and pouted. She and Hiko had a very rocky relationship. He didn't particularly like kids, and claimed that having one baby, Kenshin, around was more than enough. Not only was the man being a stubborn fool, but Megumi seemed to have a similar, if instantaneous, reaction. Like two cats in a bag, Tokio sighed to herself in exasperation. She loved them both dearly, but did they have to be so stubborn. One would think they were related. 

"Please?" 

"You want me to leave so you can yell at Kenny." The six year old stated then said something that floored both adults, "I can respect that." 

"I'm not going to-." 

"Your mother…" 

"No, no." Megumi said waving a negligent hand. Suddenly Tokio wondered where all these mannerisms were coming from. Not herself? Were they? Did she honestly do things like that? Kaoru didn't, and Meg didn't particularly take to the girl anyhow. Kenshin surely didn't, and she could bet that neither did Sano. 

When the child strolled out shutting the door behind her Kenshin let out a sight of relief. Short-lived relief. 

"What exactly happened?" It always started reasonably enough, but it usually ended with her upset and Kenshin a stuttering mess. With Sano it wasn't so bad, he tried to joke through it. She knew it was so silly to get upset and incoherent like that, especially when nothing happened, but could anyone blame her? Considering all that happened? 

"Well, you see Miss Tokio…" He hesitated, searching for words to defend with. He didn't try a silly, disarming smile or to pacify her anymore. It was just a waste of time and effort on his part. "I was bringing back the groceries, and I came back through the park. And I ran into Miss Kamiya. She pointed out that you usually, ah, didn't let Megumi out with just anyone. And I noticed Saitoh leaning against a tree talking to Sano…" 

"So you had to go over and stick your nose in their business? Even on off hours, really. Was Megumi even near them?" 

"Ah, no, not really actually. She was sitting on a bench by the ice cream woman." Kenshin admitted rubbing the back of his head, not noticing the sticky chocolate that had transferred onto his hand when he held Megumi's hand. 

"So Kamatari was there too? That isn't surprising. Well, it doesn't matter because it was none of your business! You thwarted my authority, and Sano's responsibility." 

"Oro? I thought Kamatari was a man… wait, I did?" Kenshin was still stuck on the fact that the woman was Kamatari. He really wasn't absorbing her mothering logic all that well, Tokio could tell. 

"Yes, I trusted Sanosuke to keep her safe and out of harm's way. He did as I asked by taking her to the park for some ice cream. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't have control over… that man… and I doubt Sano does either. He couldn't help it. And he was doing the best he could." Tokio reasoned, privately considering how to actually chew Sano out and still sound like she wasn't blaming him. 

Kenshin, just a little slower than usual, blinked and took it all in, "So it is my fault?" 

Finally, some common sense! She wanted to throw her hands up in celebration. This had wasted, what, ten minutes of her time? 

"But… but, I didn't do it. It was all Saitoh…" 

"And fighting in the park, what were you thinking? Good thing Kaoru was there or you would have dragged the police and probably several innocent people into you boys' little spat." She charged, all pretense of being neutral gone. They were on company policy now, and she was going to bust his sorry ass. This was something she knew how to deal with. 

"But…" 

"No buts. You know we do our best to maintain good relations with the police. If we didn't they could just as easily turn on us and shut down our activities. That would put this whole company under, then the workers would be fired. You don't want Kaoru on the street do you? That was just plain irresponsible! I'm sure Hiko will have more to say to you, since it's really not my place to be doing this. I just want you to know I am very disappointed. I thought you had more sense than to go charging off like a hound after a hare." Or maybe a cunning wolf the woman added in her mind. The man certainly did remind her of a wolf, with those narrow, golden eyes and the lean, sexy… enough of that. If she were lucky she would never see him again. 

Kenshin's eyes widen at the mention of Hiko and she could practically see the boy cringe. If she wasn't so distracted she might have offered a word or two to reassure him. Not that it would do any good. Hiko was notoriously hard on his one and only student. 

"I see." He said, his head still up in the clouds, imagining all the things his Master could do to him probably. He wandered out the door just as Kaoru came in. The two looked at each other for a long moment before he staggered out and she came up to Tokio. 

The older woman gave a soft sigh. This was totally ridicules. The two of them obviously liked each other, and she failed to see why they couldn't at least go on a date. But then, that would be asking Kenshin to actually act on his feelings. 

From what she gathered from Hiko, it might not be something he was willing or able to do at the moment. She could respect that. 

Still, the girl just looked so miserable sometimes, just thinking about him. Tokio genuinely liked and respected Kaoru. The young woman was bright, caring, and generous most of the time. She brought sunshine into the office with her, but she wasn't overly peppy. There was a fresh and charismatic quality to her, which had drawn Tokio in the first place. The girl was a hard worker, and Tokio was considering giving her a promotion and a raise. But she should stop acting like such a fool. Life went on with or without men. 

"Mister Hiko would like to speak with you." Kaoru said, a cold tone lurking under her polite tone. The two of them had some history together. Hitting him over the head with a stapler was probably the best and worse move Kaoru could have ever made. She was lucky that Kenshin had his master's ear. 

"Thank you, I suppose I will have to go see what the man wants." She said with a fond smile. Kaoru returned a rueful grin and hastened to whatever duties that cluttered her slate at the moment. She certainly didn't slack. 

She wandered down the halls nodding in greeting to various, bustling workers. Even though this corporation had been her home for years, she still didn't know even a fifth of the workers on her floor. They came they went. The pay wasn't the greatest and that put some of them off, but most stuck by loyally. 

When she entered the room Hiko and Megumi were having a heated staring contest over who knows what. Rather than interrupt their spat Tokio took a seat letting them duke it out. 

"Ha, you blinked br- er, kid." Hiko crowed and Tokio shook her head. For such an arrogant man he sure could behave like a child. 

Megumi didn't seem perturbed by this. The child was partially fearless and that make Tokio nervous. It was all well and good to get into such battles of wills with Hiko. It was quite another to take on someone who would actually hurt her. The woman was afraid her daughter wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

"Did you chew Kenny a new one Mommy?" 

Hiko, to his credit, didn't snicker, but Tokio frowned. She definitely knew where that one came from. Yes, Sanosuke would get the talk of his life when she caught up with him. 

"No I did not, and that's not something a young lady should say." Tokio reprimanded sternly. Megumi gave a sly smile; one Tokio had learned not to trust. How the child of her womb had come out so smart and tricky with a taste from harmless pranks she would never know. Even now she loved to needle anyone who would react. 

"But Sano says it." 

"Sanosuke is his own man." But not when I get a hold of him. He'll wish he were a schoolboy again with the dressing down I have in store. "You are a little girl who has no business saying such things." 

"What about him?" Megumi said jerking her thumb at the nonplus Hiko. He regarded the child with dark eyes, one big hand curled under his chin. 

"I'm the boss, therefore, higher on the corporate ladder. I can say such things. In fact, I can say worse." 

"Tell me." 

"I don't think so." Tokio intervened as Hiko started to share his superior knowledge of degrading remarks. He sure had a lot. 

Megumi pouted, deigned what she almost had. For what had to be the millionth time that week only Tokio wondered what she was going to do with the girl when she got older. With sass, attitude, and beauty the suitors would be stacking up. And generally the guys who were attracted to a nice rack or some fine legs were not gentlemen. The only thing Tokio could hope was that the girl would grow past her current obsession with manipulation. 

"Is Sano coming back then?" She asked hopefully. The child had an uncanny knack for picking up on moods. It was one that Tokio used to possess before she got too deeply involved in the courts. Since then the sixth-sense had dulled, warped and twisted around all the lies, cruelties, and darkness it encountered daily. It had gotten to the point where she didn't want to know. So she just 'forgot' it. 

"Sano?" Hiko repeated and Tokio waved him off, "Her babysitter. He does me some favors sometimes. Isn't that right Meg?" 

"Yes. And sometimes his friends too…" 

The other thing the child needed to learn was when to keep her mouth shut. Discretion was apparently not genetic. 

Tokio dug around in too-tiny pockets of her slacks and pulled out a crumpled bill. Megumi looked between the money and her before talking it. Bribery wouldn't work that much longer, she was already figuring out the system. Soon she would be blackmailing. 

Hiko waited until she had closed the door behind her, a habit ingrained since day one since most times when the two were alone it was completely private. 

"So who's this Sano? Should I be jealous? I know there's no one out there better than me, so I suggest you give that liaison up." He teased, but his face was serious. Tokio was as stubborn as they came, but he embodied the word. 

Tokio gave a faint smile. Trust him to be jealous of some kid not even old enough to shave properly. Of course, he didn't know that exactly. 

"Oh, you know. I find you get a bit…" She tapped a manicured nail on the dark wood of his perfectly conformed desk, "Boring." 

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She didn't resist, she already knew from past experience he was much stronger than her. There was no reason to give him a chance to manhandle her. 

He dragged her down into his lap and whispered in her ear, breath hot, "Really now. I may have to do something about that. I am many things, but boring is not one of them." 

"Stop, what if Meggie walked back in?" She protested, wrinkling her nose and shoving gently against his chest. 

"Sexual education." He remarked and she felt like smacking him. 

She got up. Boy did that man ever know how to kill the mood. Taking a more appropriate seat opposite him, she crossed her legs and folded her hands looking intently. 

"No more play. What did you call me in here for?" 

He looked rather disappointed that she wasn't up for a make-out session at his desk, but a slight smirk remained. 

"Actually, this is something I would like you to consider very carefully. It involves several elements I don't believe you'll be comfortable with. It's dangerous and hard, but the heads want you. Feel free to refuse." 

She didn't like the word dangerous. She happened to enjoy her safe little world with her daughter, Kenshin, Kaoru, Hiko, and Sano. Each of them were dear to her in one way or another. Something about the whole thing wasn't ringing true, and she could tell that Hiko wanted her to decline. 

Of course, the stubborn man couldn't just come out and say it. That would be a show of concern, a weak emotion! What was with men and their little ego-trips? Was it really that hard to show you cared about someone? 

"Go on." She said, showing him her court-face. She wasn't going to give him one-up on her if she could help it. Their relationship worked best on trust and physical affection, hiding things made things rocky. It wasn't something she did very often, but her instincts urged her now. She followed them. They were rarely wrong. 

He sighed, "You closed yourself off. Well, if you want to hear it I can't stop you." 

She didn't comment. 

"Intelligence has gotten word that a dangerous new criminal and his associates have been starting to plot a take over." 

She arched an eyebrow, "So what else is new?" 

"Apparently this man has a real hate-drive. Burning. He's also extremely clever, rich, resourceful, and inspires great loyalty in his followers. Have you heard the name Makoto Shishio?" 

She frowned, ignoring the skin that bunched up on her brow. Her mother always claimed she would have wrinkles long before her time with all that frowning. The name sounded familiar, but it was stale in her memory. Nothing too recent or she was sure it would be blazed like a highlighted line of text. 

"He was once an employee of the government. The Federal Bureau of Investigation to be precise. A good, if ruthless man, he excelled at his job. He was perhaps too much so. One day his partner and comrades "accidentally" forgot to warn him about a potential chemical spill. The building when up in flames, with him in it. Somehow the crazed maniac survived and recovered. Now he's gathered enough power to take what he believes to be his." 

"And what would I have to do then?" 

"Pose as someone's wife." He replied, deadpan. 

**A/N:** You know what? At the rate CN is going Saitoh won't show up until the middle of May!!! Last night's eppy was funny though! LOL. I wouldn't let Kaoru throw knives at me O__O It doesn't say good things for Sano's intelligence! 

Ken: The target is prepared Miss Kaoru  
Kao: *with knives* Great  
Sano: *tied to a pole* O__O Why do I have to be the target Kenshin?!!  
Ken: Don't blame me, I'm just doing what Miss Kaoru told me ^________^  
Sano: *pissed* Why don't you do it then?  
Ken: ^___^ *edging away*  
Sano: Missy, please tell me you practiced  
Kao: No ^__^  
Sano: O__O *knife is hurdled at his head and sinks into the wood*  
Ken: Sano, I think you're bleeding

Reviewers:

**MissBehavin:** *chokes* This has absolutely nothing to do with this story, but AWESOME (to your review on Bitter Sweet). LMAO, I forgot how much you hate Hiko (I haven't been helping, have I?). You review just as I'm in math class ^^' Bad results, very bad. Agreed, Sano doesn't need help. And I think Kaoru can take care of that >:) Thankies, I think I passed the exam (we-ll, I KNOW I passed; I THINK I did well). Yummy, that's what I'd do in my spare time O__O You run across that when you were doing research on the camps? *grins* 

**Wistful-Eyes:** I think he does feel a bit put off, considering the three of them are hardly endearing to children O.o;; Mwahaha, oh, his reaction... well, the poor guy. *jumps over to Drifter real quick* Yeah, the christmas one was done and no, never! I'm not tired of it at all *grins*. I'm just waiting for my co-conspiritor to get her computer back so we can roll on the sequel. I already have a plot in mind (but I'm sure it will end up twisted out of control!). 

**Shadow's Assassin:** Fresh meat- I mean, a new reviewer! Thankies, hopefully I can keep your interest. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The thin man fidgeted, it wouldn't do to pace, not in the presence of that disgusting man Shishio or his little toad Hoji. The whore wasn't present today, probably lazing in bed due to "woman pains". Also, noticeably the little boy was gone, and he had been for a long while. It made the man wonder what sort of mission Shishio had deployed him on. 

"Usui, my old friend," There was nothing friendly in that cold, malicious voice. All it contained was dark malice and stark amusement. He thought that Usui was weak and not worth his time, but that opinion might change. At least for the minutes that it took the burnt man to die painfully and writhing in agony when Usui finally struck. "What have you been up to? I despise people who sneak around." 

"Humph." Usui sneered he didn't have to answer the man. He wasn't here like one of Shishio's pet pit bulls. He was his own master and at the moment he had one goal: Making Shishio pay. 

"No matter, I will figure it out sooner or later." The bandages man said negligently. "Hoji, have you done as I've asked?" 

That was a clear dismissal, but Usui didn't want to seem like he was obeying that loathsome man's orders so he waited a few more minutes before skulking out. 

Once in the dark halls of the labyrinth warehouse he snarled in frustration. It wasn't impossible to kill him, it wasn't! And Usui was going to see this through. He was confident Shishio wouldn't kill him unless he did something really stupid. The sadistic bastard enjoyed playing with him too much for that. But for Usui this wasn't play. 

Tracing his closed, puckered eyelids faintly he reminded himself and strengthened his resolve. He's just waiting for the right time, and that's all. Shishio had an incredible talent to see a move only once and after that he was practically immune to it. This would have to be good. He wouldn't want to give away the game too soon. 

Something short and lithe smashed into his stomach. His mind automatically registered the more menacing presence first rather than the person that ran into him. 

"Welcome home Tenken." He sneered making a mocking, sketchy gesture. He could practically feel the smile radiating and it made him sick. There was something very wrong with that boy. Very wrong. 

"Good day Usui." The boy replied cheerfully. Usui didn't answer, for he was studying the girl Tenken had brought with him. 

Frankly, she wasn't much to brag about. His Mind's Eye could tell as much. He wondered if this was what Soujirou had been sent to collect. It seemed doubtful, but Shishio did many strange things. 

"Your young friend seems frightened." 

"I am not! You, you sicko-freak. I bet you're a pedophile or something like that!" The girl's voice was high with anger and he could sense the emotion spike in her body. He heard a rustle and clink of metal. "Ah, so your friend has some teeth. Advise her to beware who she bites." 

"Usui, this is Misao. Misao, Usui." The Tenken continued, unruffled. 

"Charmed I'm sure." Usui managed, only inserting a hint of sarcasm. This was a waste of his time and he actually had better things to do than meet little girlfriends. 

"Jerk." She snapped, and Usui wished he could do the same to her neck. She was going to be a world of trouble; that much he could tell. Still, perhaps it would prove entertaining. Shishio was not nearly so indulgent. Maybe she would have her tongue cut out. That was an amusing thought, and he was only sorry that he wouldn't be the one to do it. 

"Excuse us Usui, we must meet with Master Shishio." The boy said in an apologetic tone. Usui shrugged. It wouldn't do to piss off Shishio's most deadly pit bull after all. He may not be the most aggressive, but he certainly had no qualms about finishing what was started. 

He didn't pay any attention when they left. His keen mind was only half focused on the problem of how to kill Shishio. It was a thought that plagued his mind in a never-ending vicious cycle. It was Hell on Earth, and completely of his own making. But it wasn't, Shishio did this to him. Shishio ruined his life and he would pay for such a grave mistake. In blood! It was preferably in the most painful, disgusting, degrading manner possible. 

He was going towards his room, one filled with booby traps of course. He didn't trust any of Shishio's men, and he most certainly didn't trust Shishio himself. Unthinkable. Usui had become far more cautious, even paranoid, since he had lost his sight. Even though his other senses had sharpened that evil man had taken something irreplaceable from him and it was something he could never regain. 

Just as he turned the corner, fully intending to enter his dark lair. After all, what was light to a blind man? And ease his killer migraine that always accompanied his bouts with Shishio. 

He halted and assessed the man standing before him. The man didn't flinch or gaze away. Usui couldn't feel colors, what he missed most of all, but he could feel the man's cold, impassionate gaze locked on him. 

"You must be Shinomori." Usui said when it became apparent that the other man wasn't inclined to speak up. A heavy silence lay between them. "I don't know what he promised you, but I wouldn't suggest holding him to his word if it fails to pan out." 

"I am aware of that." The voice rung colder than a winter's chill down the enclosed hallway and Usui smiled making his facial hair curl upwards. Shishio sure did pick them, or did they pick him? Either way this was a real killer. He seemed a man of his word, honor, and reputation. Excellent. 

**A/N**: For anyone who cares I got a 86% on my psychology exam! That's a very high B. Oh, and I got a B on my English paper too. Oh, and after psychology class today I decided that Battousai in TDTI was not really an alter ego, he's Kenshin's id (pleasure principle-person's inner desires, wishes, wants). I want what I want and I want it NOW. It's the opposite of your "superego" aka concience. 

reviewer:

**Fyyrrose:** Why do you have to outdo everyone? No, I'm kidding. And you better not, not that you know it all, but what you do know... *hands over the 20*. You hate everyone, that's nothing new. Besides, you never liked Kenshin. The only reason you liked him in TDTI was because of B. As for Kaoru, I'm still not going to kill her. I decided that I didn't want Sou that badly. Lazy me. She lives another day! Hiko, no compassion. Oh wait, I'm writing this ^^ Oh yes, the man is digging his own grave bit-by-bit. I love that game. You shut up, she'll figure some of it out I bet. Well, in both BSR and here. It's not quite so obvious in BSR. He would whip Sou seven ways to Sunday then decapitate him. He would have if Okita hadn't butted in (I'm sure Misao loves him for that -___-' crazy bi-atch). Okay, as for favorite characters... I have no loyalty. You know that. I turn around and say sure. Sissy would probably love that, but he has other problems to deal with. Give her to Hoji >:) I hate being on hold too. Death to country music! You are my co-conspiritor. TDTI wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you. Only you would dare to do a bitch fight with me! ^_________^ SL would have a heart attack! Oh, and I found a good way to shut her up. Put Kenshin (or Kaoru) with someone else. She didn't talk to me for half a day after I mentioned Ken/Meg. Oh, another thing is to bother her constantly when she's trying to write. I was giving her stupid bumper stickers. So how was it that I was giving her a 1/3 of them, reading all of them, and still averaging two pages to her one? *grins* I love multi-tasking. 

**MissBehavin:** Lucky, oh yes, that's the word for it >:) Kenshin, get his act together? Never! Hiko is a brat and childish to boot. Tokio has taste, yet is blinding with misplaced affection? Anyway, lol. Should I help you like Hiko? Oh, you'll love what I have in store for him in both this fic and BSR. The poor, poor man. At least he has his ego to comfort him. 

**Trupana :** This kind of just jumps in where the other one left off ^__^ I have a bit to set up, but not really because you guys know all the pairings and relationships already. Meg's a typical 6-yr-old with some serious intelligence. Meg as a teenager is fun to think about (not for Tokio; she's thinking nightmare). But yes, the boys. As for more so than the adults... she's not jaded yet ^__^ As we get older we tend to ignore things that bother us. As for the triangle... maybe ^^;; That's a bit translucent huh? Hiko is Hiko. To him that's not in the gutter. He thinks therefore speaks. No filter. Sano's 19, so 13 (more towards 12 actually) years. Aoshi's 25 I guess. *twitch* Kenshin got some good things in drifter. It's only fair he pays for it. No, but I want to. Saitoh gone good *twitches again* But he is "good"... sort of... misunderstood? *gives up* Okay, so he's not going to win any awards.*drools* No, see with chocolate it opens (to shovel it in and/or bite whoever tries to take some ;) ). Secrets *grins* 

**Wistful-Eyes:** There is no such thing as too much chocolate. And when Shishio bit Kenshin I was sitting there howling with laughter. My sister thought I had cracked. She didn't realize Sissy had bitten Kenny. The whole bit at the end was funny too! The umbrella attacks were fun >:). *drops to a whisper* can you keep a secret? *grins widely* I've started the sequel and the main character is Sano ^.~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Sano leaned against the wall, bored. Apparently Megumi and her little silver tongue got him out of hot water, or so he hoped. At least he was safe and sound for now. Maybe by the time Tokio caught up with him she'd have mellowed out a bit, or he would have thought up some fancy excuse. Or both. There was nothing wrong with getting off the hook entirely. 

"Hey birdbrain, waiting around for your lover?" 

Sano growled. With a swift turn he threw a punch and hit a brick wall millimeters away from the surprised cross-dresser's face. 

"Saitoh, that bastard, is not my lover. I. Like. Woman. You can swing your own way, but don't take the rest of us straights with you." He snarled withdrawing his throbbing hand. 

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt. You shouldn't go around punching walls because who knows when one might decide to retaliate and fall on you." The other, smaller man said with a mischievous smile. Still he looked the hurt hand over and gave it back with the remark, "Nothing some Neosporin and time won't fix. Unless you like visiting those old hellion bats…" 

Sano shuddered at the memory of that place and those women. No thank you. He'd rather have Saitoh tend his wounds than those cantankerous bags! 

"No, it'll be fine. Fuck, in a few days it will be as good as new. Happens all the time." Sano shrugged while trying not to let his thoughts show. Yeah right. He was probably one of the most expressive people in the compound. It was an equally good and bad thing sometimes. 

It was probably the most likely reason Saitoh was constantly irritated with him. Well, his mouth and the drinking played a part too… and the womanizing… and well, he led a fun life. So what if it wasn't wholesome? 

"Thinking again. I wouldn't if I were you. You know what happened last time." Kamatari teased. He was, for once, dressed fairly normal. A silk blouse and loose, flowing slacks. No make-up. He almost looked like a guy… for once. 

"Fuck off freak. I think!" He snapped defensively and crossed his arms across his chest. Reapplying his torso to the wall he glared for all the affect that it had. Why did he get the feeling that both Saitoh and Kamatari found him irresistible to bait and tease? He wasn't that bad. Okay, so his temper got away every so often and he was very opinionated, but who wasn't? "What are you doing lurking around like a stray cat anyway?" 

The smaller man smirked, but his answer wasn't exactly the one Sano expected, "I have a mission. Undercover. But actually, I want to see Saitoh's reaction to his. It's rare the Wolf is riled, and I don't want to miss it!" That was followed by a disturbing giggle, but Sano was still stuck on the few words that had sunk in. This he had to see. 

As if on cue the door was flung open. Not hard enough to slam into the wall and leave an impressive dent like it could have been. Oh no, that prick wouldn't lose control and do such a thing. Then he would look weak or incapable, right? We couldn't have that, oh no. Mister Wolf had to keep his reputation intact so he could beat, belittle, intimidate, and terrify all who had the misfortune to scuttle across his shadow. 

"Go well?" Kamatari purred from a "safe" distance. Actually, Sano had a hunch it wasn't quite out of reach if the man was really pissed. And he looked beyond pissed at the moment. 

Saitoh stopped dead in his tracks and gave a glare with those amber eyes that was so potent Sano was surprised there wasn't lasers coming out. Kamatari's usually sunny, playful demeanor was even quenched as that glare hit him full force. Even so, the worst was yet to come. He spoke. 

"What are you two morons doing here?" His voice was like two massive icebergs clashing together and doing a dance to the death in the icy waters of the salty ocean. Over dramatic? No, not at all, in Sano's humble opinion. 

A shiver raced down his spine at the implied danger and he tried to back up, but he knew it was far, far too late for that. Now was a good time to start praying… or blaming. Blaming was good. And look, a handy target. The freak started it anyway. He could have left it alone, but no. He had to poke the Wolf to see if he'd bite. Now he was going to go rabid on their sorry asses. 

Kamatari gulped and took a step back. Pansy-ass, he just now realized what a mistake that was? Now was a bit too late. 

Sano lived to go his own way, and sometimes that meant annoying people with his mannerisms. So what? He wasn't going to change just because some hard bastard found him irritating. Calling him a moron didn't exactly dispose Sano to consider the matter either. Even he knew when not to toe the line. Otherwise he would have died on the streets long ago. Even so, he knew when he had crossed the line. Toeing usually was a good place to stop, but this was like a leap. Stupid freak, bringing down Saitoh's ire on them. 

"Uh, waiting in line?" Kamatari quipped. 

Not good enough, weak! Weak defense. You'd think the slippery little cross-dresser could think up something better than that. Sano, however, was also drawing a blank. It was hard to think when it seemed like you were staring at the Grim Reaper's scythe arcing down at your puny body. 

"You can wait in line at the training arena then." Saitoh snarled with his amber eyes mere pits of rage. The fact that he hadn't snapped someone's head off, preferably Kamatari's, was amazing and commendable. Suddenly Sano was thinking self-control might have its merits after all. 

"Yes sir." Kamatari said with a wary look in his eyes; like he was seeing his doom. "I'll just be… um, going to receive my mission first." 

"Be there." 

There was a short pause. Sano hoped that the cross-dresser had the sense to leave a long delay. Even that wouldn't save him, but maybe… hopefully Saitoh would have worked off some of his ire by then. Uh-huh. The chances of that were slim to freaking none. He may be almost twice their age, but Saitoh's endurance kicked theirs several times over. 

"I will." Kamatari yelped and fled leaving Sano alone. 

Okay, what to do with an angry man who can gut me without even blinking? Think, Sano, think. The youth coached. Not that it helped in the slightest. He was still rather terrified, but his pride wouldn't let him acknowledge that. So it left one option: bluff. 

"So we working together or what? I mean, I can't image why else you'd be frothing like that. Napkin? I think I have one somewhere." Sano offered and started digging in his densely populated pockets in search of the elusive napkin. He'd just had a burger, so there had to be one somewhere. 

"No." The man said shortly. He tore at his ever-present pack of cigarettes and ripped on out. Sticking it between his thin lips he dragged out a jet-black lighter. With an impatient jerk he cranked the wheel and struck a flame. The fire greedily jumped to the stick and started burning. 

"Um, well…" What to say, what to say? It wasn't often that something or someone could effectively shut Sanosuke's mouth. It just seemed like the smart thing to do at the time however. 

"I want to see you there too." He snarled and stalked away. Sano assumed it was to take out some hapless victims. One of whom he was to be included with. Later, much later if he planned it right. Whatever had the Wolf so disgruntled didn't seem like it was likely to wear away with time, but maybe it would dull a bit. Right. 

Still, he was counting his blessings. He wasn't maimed, attacked, snubbed, or hurt… yet anyway. 

Kamatari emerged shortly. There was a look of displeasure on his normally cheerful features. He was lost in thought and jumped when Sano spoke up. 

"Looks like Saitoh isn't the only one who's not happy with their assignment. This must be big I'm guessing. Since they seem mighty busy delegating stuff." 

"The mission will be fine, after all, I'll be in good company." The he-she said with a sweet smile and Sano felt his stomach sink downward. 

Suddenly his palms were sweaty and he felt classic signs of nervousness. Before he could ask what the smaller man meant by that the man had vanished. 

Pushing the wooden door open with the flat of his sticky palm, Kamatari hadn't fully closed it behind him he almost crept into the room. 

Now, most people would say that Sano was feckless, loud, and irresponsible. Human nature dictated that first impressions are what mattered most. Even a whole life time working to change it wouldn't be enough if the mind decided to mount that classic, first plague up on its walls. Sano, however, was not as people would paint him. 

Yes, he was too feckless sometimes. His father had always snarled at him asking if he had any fear at all, then beat him when he retorted. Which led to loud. He was loud. It was a way to be noticed. Attention was something he enjoyed, although not usually Saitoh's. Irresponsible was a matter of opinion. He was there when it counted. 

He usually didn't think of himself in those terms either. In his mind he was who he was. 

"Sit?" 

"Naw, I'd rather stand if you don't mind… sir." 

Also contrary to the usual stereotype of him as a street punk was his intelligence. Okay, so the blows to the head sure weren't helping, but he wasn't brain dead. He understood things even if it took a bit more time. Usually his problem was once again his hot nature. He constantly jumped to conclusions. Hell, sometimes he skipped the jumping and went straight to the punching. 

"That is permissible. As you are aware we have a situation on our hands." 

Well, Sano didn't know, but sure. He could go with it. Keeping up on current events wasn't a strong point. That meant doing things like reading the paper and watching CNN. How boring. Especially when the Simpsons were on. 

"It has spiraled out of control and in order to halt it we have been forced to join with the Ishin." 

That got Sano's undivided attention. It was an event that he usually reserved for food or Megumi. 

"Yes. It is." 

Uh-huh, direct and to the point, yet doesn't give a fucking clue. Why did people have to talk in carefully constructed riddles? How hard was it to just spit it out without playing some sucky word game? Sano was nothing if not direct. 

"So what do ya want me to do?" He asked hoping for a straight answer. He was actually in luck for once. Either that or Saitoh had worn the poor man down so much that he wasn't up for any fancy sentences. 

"You are to accompany Kamatari on his mission." 

"Not as a boyfriend?" Sano's eyes were wide and his stomach must have been sucked into a black hole. They couldn't expect… so that's what the freak meant by in good company. The little shit could have warned him! 

There was a long pause and an amused look, "No, Kamatari must be 'unattached' for this mission. You are going to be backup." 

"Wonderful." Sano beamed before remembering himself. With a straight face he waited to see if there was anything else. When he was waved out the grin split his face. Until it dawned on him that backup didn't usually get much action. Well, that sucked, but he could live it with. He wondered what exactly was going on, but since it wasn't offered up he didn't care to do the work to find out. Kamatari would brief him later anyway. He would probably offer a ton of warnings and tease him too. 

A/N: I have nothing to say?!! What? Oh well. I have a new story in the works that's going to be centered around Aoshi X__X After I finish BSR anyway. And my background and desktop has been changed ^^ Everything is green -__- Don't look at me like that. The background is this neat PMK one I found and liked. 

**Shadow's Assassin:** You can't seem to have one without the other ne? *sweatdrop* Just a warning, I'm sooooo not A/Misao. 

**Wistful-Eyes:** I was howling with laughter ^^; But I am also the person who switches sides in the middle of a battle. The kiss between Sissy and Yumi fried my sisters brain, but I just commented that at least they got some nice closure X__X I am a sick person. Yeah, Sano. Bet you didn't see that coming. But I figured I'd already tormented Kenshin enough. Plus he has a family now, no running around for him! 

**MissBehavin:** Yup, the man is in the house... or whatever. Soujirou *grins* and Misao *sweatdrop* did a good job of getting herself into it. As for Aoshi *laughing* he's being himself... or one of himselves. Poor Hiko, I ought to be nice to him sometime. *switches over to Cat Fight* That was in Fyyrrose's version, I was too tired and lazy. Thank her... 

**Fyyrrose:** No posting stories. I have plenty left up there. Just you wait! Misao is like Cara... imagine living with Misao with terrible aim... wait, nevermind, that's true anyway. Enter my life. Usui wouldn't do that with Soujirou standing right there X.X I like them short too. Easier to write, faster plot, less work for me, more reviews... Yes, THAT story. The one that distracted me from the chapter I was writing. It took, umm, about an hour and a half. We started right after Witch Hunter Robin. And we didn't even have to stay up until 3 am to be insane! We're getting better. Hey, writer's block is fun -__- but you and I would have written that anyway. Too good an idea to pass up! You shouldn't be allowed out in public, that's all I have to say. Ye-ah, and I'm the person laughing when you get your ass busted in a speedtrap that I saw a mile away (which I have done more times than I can count; poor speeders). 

**Trupana:** *for Cat Fight* Yes, I agree with #1. Them fighting over Kaoru is sick, but would you rather it be Sano? Or maybe some soba ^^ No drugging, and she's the bad influence on me! #2 Would you really want Meg in the middle of that? She just didn't fit, sorry, besides she gets to lead in BSR and she's a main player in Strays. #3 *points to Fyyrrose* Not my idea. #4 That sort of slang coming out of their mouths is hilarious. Oh no you didn't! That's may fav. personally. Poor Aoshi. Not doing good things to his mental state. #5 Sano's revenge oh yes. The poor boy deserves some. Yeah, flamin' gay ^^;; doesn't quite fit but hey #6 Saitoh, you want to deal with my Momma? She'll kick your furry ass to Hell... Uh, actually that would be amusing. Mom vs. Saitoh X__X 


	6. Chapter Six

centeruChapter Six/u/center  
  
p  
  
Hiko stared at his girlfriend waiting for a reaction. He really, really didn't want her to do this. It wasn't that he was just jealous, or that the lucky fellow who she would be partnered with would get what he'd always wanted. This was dangerous, and not playing around. She was a lawyer. Of course, she had basic training, but that wasn't enough. Yet he was screwed if he made any implication that she couldn't handle it.  
  
p  
  
Damn if I do, damn if I don't, he mused to himself.  
  
p  
  
He usually didn't have problems like these. He was a man who made up his mind and stuck with it. While not exactly a slow learner, he was rather set in his ways. It took a long time for him to recognize that Tokio was sometimes not so steady. How could she be? She wasn't him.   
  
p  
  
Just don't do anything to shove her away, he reminded himself. Past experience dictated that if he forbid or disapproved of it she was ninety-nine percent more likely to do the opposite. Vexing, very vexing.  
  
p  
  
After a short pause of considering his statement, Tokio looked up with that guarded look. Hiko hated that look. It never meant any good. Even worse, it meant she was actually considering the mission.  
  
p  
  
"Go on." She said neutrally.  
  
p  
  
"This is seriously a threat to national security. We have partnered up with in Shinsengumi on this," He gave a wry smile at that. He wasn't sure what sort of connection she had with that group, but she always gave a start whenever someone mentioned them. He didn't like secrets, and one way or another he'd find out hers. "Your partner, or rather husband, is one of their top agents. Not as good as me of course, but he knows his stuff."  
  
p  
  
"This entails?"  
  
p  
  
Damn, he hated when she went into two-word mode. The signs weren't adding up prettily; she was seriously considering this. He just didn't know how to dissuade her of such a foolish notion without it backfiring in his face.  
  
p  
  
"What did I just tell you?" He growled falling back on his arrogant behavior subconsciously. It wasn't something he controlled, and he didn't even realize that he did it sometimes. "You'll be his wife. That's your job."  
  
p  
  
"Undercover then."  
  
p  
  
"Yes, you will play homemaker in a situation where you can keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." Hiko said, not wanting to fill in the details. He shoe tapped the thick carpet soundlessly, but he didn't let his fidgeting show. Weakness wasn't something you wanted Tokio to see. As a lawyer she spotted, used, and killed weakness. As a woman she was worse.  
  
p  
  
She thought about this for a moment, "What better cover than a wife who stays home to clean house, huh. No one would even suspect it."  
  
p  
  
"Exactly."  
  
p  
  
"What a bunch of bullshit. Must have been thought up by a bunch of guys."  
  
p  
  
Hiko was hurt. It was a flawless plan!   
  
p  
  
She continued on, "Of course housewives are suspect. They're the nosiest creatures on Earth. Locked in their little box houses with nothing to do for most of their day until they go insane with boredom. Then they take to spying on neighbors for lack of anything else to do. Then again, we're dealing with a man. Maybe it has merit."  
  
p  
  
"I fail…" He started indignantly, but she switched tactics and subjects on him suddenly. Tactics being that she was suddenly draped over his shoulder is a familiar manner and subjects being what came out of her mouth next.  
  
p  
  
"You don't want me to do this. Why don't you just admit it? Are you afraid that I'll be a target… or that my husband will catch my eye."  
  
He grabbed her wrist so she couldn't back out of range and looked her in the eye making sure a smirk was firmly in place on his face, "Whoever said that?"  
  
p  
  
It was a low blow and the hurt on her face tore into him, but he had a thing for being right. It had gotten him in a fair share of trouble before and today seemed to be no exception. Except that this time was the worse thing he could have done.  
  
p  
  
She jerked back her hand and said coldly, "I see. Well, since you don't care about me then at least show some concern for your child."  
  
p  
  
bA/N:/b LMAO, you guys can't kill me X__X I know it was super short and a nasty cliffie, but it was fyyrrose's idea! And writing from Hiko's POV is EVIL.   
  
p  
  
iMy public, formal apology to Fyyrrose and Seta-sama (hmm, since I'm older than him should I stoop so low?): I, Eevee, do apology for the tasteless use of a faded and forgotten nickname (damn it, why did you remember it and what it stood for?) against Seta-sama. To call him FK (Freaky Kid), a nickname concocted last summer, is inexcusably derogatory. For which I have decided to call him MUY (Mentally Unstable Youth) instead. And if anyone protests I point to the nickname FKB (F-ing Kimono Boy), which is slur in every letter. For good measures I also apologize for calling Kanna CC (Creepy Child) and will now refer to her as, well, CC. Sincerely sorry (lay it on thick, oh yeah) I have offended anyone with my slight. Hey! You should be honored that he merited a nickname... shutting up now./i  
  
p  
  
uReviwers:/u  
  
p  
  
bWistful-Eyes:/b Too bad for who? LOL. Sano just can't make up his mind, can he? As for your thought, that would explain many things about Hoji (I keep thinking about hooking vamp. Hoji with a Mancatcher, he'd like that X__X). Hot lips yes. I bet it would be quite interesting ^^;;;; Probably painful too, but you know, you take what you're given if it's quite possibly for the last time ^__^ And geez don't I sound chipper about that?  
  
p  
  
bFyyrrose:/b LMAO, well, Alex would be this strange mixture between Kaoru and Kamatari... Mom would be this Tokio... Dad would be a mix between Aoshi and Saitoh... Jack would be Okina! No, I'm kidding. He'd be like Chou ^___^ My family can be hell, but at least I don't have to put up with them all the time. I've never gotten a speeding ticket. I got a warning for a out headlight once. And all that crap with the registration. Hey, you came up with Seta's power to raise the dead, is it my fault that I used it against Hiko? Besides, you made a jab at him in Cat Fight too. Hey, I'm working on it. *grumbles*. I never said there was. I like Malcolm in the Middle better though. Dewy ^^ Sano as backup, yes, like a bull in a pen. I can see him turning off his pagers because it upsets his throwing concentration at the die tables X__X   
  
p  
  
bMissBehavin:/b Yes, they were seeing the other side for a moment there. Yes, and poking the Wolf doesn't go over too well either. Yup, and such a lovely reaction huh. Sano's too fun to manipulate!   
  
p  
  
beriesalia:/b Sano will get some more =] I feel bad for what I did to the poor boy in Drifter. Mwahaha, and Kamatari is just flat out fun ^__~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Misao looked around and wrinkled her nose. She didn't usually pay attention to decor, but this was pitiful. Bleak, blank walls greeted her roving eyes and she paced. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, but this was good punishment for what she had done. It was her fault after all.  
  
If she hadn't been so nosy she would be in school right now, probably drooling over her history book and mumbling in her slumber.  
  
But no, she had to go and see what Soujirou was doing sneaking out in the middle of the night! Why was he anyway? He never said, and after the first attempt to stop her he seemed to just give up on that.  
  
Which wasn't to say that he let her out of his sight for ten minutes at a time since they arrived. She didn't blame him. The people here were… creepy to say the least. Scary? Psychotic? They all were, but especially that Usui guy. He seemed like the type who would murder then chop up and eat little kids calling it a delicacy. She shivered at that thought.  
  
"Are you okay Misao?"  
  
She crinkled her nose and turned around with a big, bright smile.  
  
"Of course I am Sou! Why not? Just a bit cold I guess."  
  
Although the smile didn't falter his eyes were different. He shrugged and tossed something down on the bed behind her.  
  
"I am sorry. Here, let me find you a jacket." She sat down and watched as he dove head first into the closet. There was a short bout of scuffling before he emerged with a slightly large, worn jacket that was the color of cat puke.   
  
He looked it over and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Not a good fashion statement right? Sorry, but I guess I can ask Miss Yumi later…"  
  
"No, no. It's fine!" Misao said jumping up to snatch the jacket and don it. She really didn't want to see what that woman had in the way of clothing. Especially jackets. Misao really didn't want to be parading around in attire like that.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Soujirou asked, but he didn't seem all there. Over the last month or so the two of them had gotten close and Misao didn't claim to know all his moods, but this one seemed really odd. She didn't know why he would associate with such rough characters.  
  
Shishio in particular scared her. It wasn't how he looked, rather it was some evil aura that seemed to cloak and cling to his burnt form. That and those sharp, crimson eyes that seemed to see right through you. He was dangerous, even Misao could tell that, and she wasn't adept as seeing such things. Not like Aoshi…  
  
No, that wasn't a place she wanted to go. She had convinced herself the best thing to do was put him out of her mind. He was out of sight after all. How hard could it be? Very so far, but she was getting better at it.  
  
"Yeah, what do you have for food around here anyway? I didn't see a kitchen or anything." Misao said cheerfully and her stomach rumbled in happy agreement.  
  
He shook his head in a boyish manner and grinned, "I hope you like fast food. That's all you'll get here unless you fancy cooking cans out in the courtyard."  
  
"Fast food it is then. Chik-Fil-A?" Misao really wasn't much for places like Burger King or Mc Donalds. Red meat didn't agree with her metabolism very well, and it reacted badly. The proteins in it made her depressed and moody. A depressed, moody Misao was something no one wanted to be around. Especially since her aim seemed to improve a great deal as did the strength in her arms.  
  
"Or Wendys. You could have a baked potato." He agreed.  
  
"Chicken sounds good right? I mean, if you'd rather have a burger that's okay. Just keep that stuff away from me."   
  
"Chicken is good." He agreed, putting on his own coat. It was a chilly, overcast day out.  
  
The two of them were going down some hall or other, Misao wasn't really sure since she hadn't gotten her bearings yet. This place was a maze. She didn't see how Soujirou could even manage it. She felt like a rat looking through the maze for that coveted piece of cheese hidden at the end. Unlike the rat, she had more on her mind that food, and she didn't like the feeling that she was being watched.   
  
It wasn't until she turned the corner and walked into someone that she jumped however.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't pay…" Her eyes widened uncertainly and she took a small step back.   
  
Aoshi didn't seem to be perturbed to see her, and he ignored her half-baked apology. She stared up into a pair of blue eyes that could make ice jealous and shivered. She had never been on the receiving end of such a glare before.  
  
His frown deepened as those eyes looked over at Soujirou.  
  
Misao felt an irrational worm of guilt stir in her heart. Guilt that she was with someone else, and that she was enjoying his company more than she ever had Aoshi's. It was a strange and unattractive feeling, but she didn't know what to do with it.  
  
"You were supposed to keep her safe." For all the emotion in his voice she might have thought him a robot. After the first, curt glance he hadn't even bothered to look at her again.  
  
Soujirou's smile didn't waver, but he shifted into a more defendable position. This was wrong, so wrong. They were going to fight! Over her. Misao didn't know whether to knock them over the head or to cry.  
  
"She is safe. Aren't you Misao?"  
  
Oh no, don't you bring me into this!  
  
She knew he was only making sure that she understood they were speaking of her, but didn't think of her as property. A noble gesture, and one she would have certainly appreciated at another time, but right now she wanted to shrink back.  
  
Is that what Sou was all the time? A baby-sitter? Guilt's comrade-in-arms Doubt began to help tear at her insides.  
  
"Yes." She squeaked then jutted her jaw. This was a modern day and age, and she wasn't going to let two guys push her around! Even if they were the most dear to her. She wasn't a pet, and most certainly not a piece of property to fight over. "I can take care of myself thank you very much. As you can see I'm perfectly fine, or I was until a moment ago!"  
  
She wasn't sure why, but it was easier to rail at Aoshi, yet harder too. He was obviously the aggressor in the silent contest of wills that they thought she couldn't sense. Well, news flash, a dead goat could sense the silent challenge hanging in the air!  
  
"So you think." Aoshi remarked with seemingly casual cruelty. So he had understood her underlying accusation.   
  
"I…" She started to retort hotly, but Soujirou put a hand on her arm. The guilt bit harder. She was about to yell at the man she'd adored since childhood. So he was being an ass, but she was being a child. How could anyone take her seriously like this?  
  
"Mister Shinomori, I think that you should look to your own affairs." There was a dangerous, insistent tone beneath the polite words. Polite words that even Misao recognized to be another form of the flipping the bird.  
  
For an instant Misao wondered if there would be a loud clap from all the electrical tension. Aoshi's suddenly relaxed slightly, but his hard gaze turned even more flinty.  
  
"I think you are confused as to what you have jurisdiction over." The tall man said softly, "And if I am not mistaken, as Misao's legal guardian, I have an obligation to look out for her best interests. Whatever they may be. You, Mister Seta, are eighteen, correct? It would be unseemly if things were happening between the two of you."  
  
Misao's whole face burned at what he was implying. That was malicious! Sou had always been a perfect gentleman and he would never… ooo! She didn't think Aoshi would actually do something like that, but looking at his cold stance she wasn't quite so sure now.  
  
Soujirou's smile cracked and his eyes narrowed at the implications, "It would be, if something like that ever happened."  
  
"If is a very malleable word." Aoshi's eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop! You two can bait each other with cleverly constructed words all day just to cover threats and implications, but I'm not stupid. I understand every word you two say!"  
  
"Misao, I didn't say-."  
  
"Misao."  
  
"No, don't 'Misao' me. If you knew all the crap I've been through…" Misao cut herself off in horror. She did not just almost admit that out loud! Stifling the sob that was rising in her throat and fighting back the tears that pressured she continued unwilling to let herself go in front of them. Anger was a good distraction. She could bawl like a baby later when there was a locked door and some running water. "You really can't claim to have control over me when you walked out like that! You just up and left without even a good-bye. At least Soujirou stuck around and supported me when I needed it." That last sentence was spat out with such venom that the two males seemed to flinch back.  
  
Having said her piece she flew back unerringly towards the sanctuary of Sou's bathroom, thankful that it was private. She completely missed the looks the two gave behind her back before Aoshi turned away and Soujirou followed her.  
  
A/N: No html this time. Not if FF is going to screw it up and give me crap! *sigh* And now I remember why I don't like having so many fics going on at the same time. I'll have to scramble to finish BSR, but never fear this won't be neglected! Mostly because it's more fun and much easier to write ^__^; You think I'd manage my time better but nooooooo. When you're comparing yourself to Aoshi (and Hoji) that's bad. When you're comparing your best online bud to Shishio that's worse -__-'. When you spent four hours looking at doujinshi pics of a pairing you don't care for... And you know what? Yutaro and Noah (from Yugioh) could be long lost twins -___-' I make it sound like I have a lot of time on my hands.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: Yes, short. I couldn't write Hiko as well as I supposed. It is weird *laughing evilly*. Hiko makes a good controlling b/f, but he makes an even better whiny brother-in-law!  
  
eriesalia: Yes, I'm pathetically transparent, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve ^^ This is really my "fun" and "as is" fic where I don't pour on the charm or the effort. Someone suggested to me that Kamatari and Misao would have cute kids... -__-' why does that scare me? Hiko DOES make it look sexy, but he's still insufferable! *grins*  
  
MissBehavin: I know! But it ties in and it's really an old plot twist that just didn't make it into Res. Teach and learn are totally different. And since no one can "beat some sense into him" he's kind of set for life in a skew mindset. Saitoh is Saitoh. I like that reason! So you got that little quip? Umm, you can try O.o;; And you know what I'd REALLY love to do? Back when he has a long ponytail, I'd love to YANK it. *drools at that thought**shakes out of it* I like guys with long hair :) Oh yes -__- I insulted the Tenken God of Smiles and have suffered the wrath of his "mother". There is no such thing as too much Majesty-insulting! And I found this picture and thought you might get a kick [or want to give out a kick] out of this: sakabatouzanbatou. com/ jeniferdono /gallery /doujinshi /hiko01. jpg I hope I put the spaces in well enough.  
  
Fyyrrose:   
  
E: Oh give it a rest. If you can call me wench I can call people freaks.   
  
D: she means it ^^ *playing with slingblade*  
  
E:And I'm NOT braindead. If I were then I wouldn't be able to write this or read the bijillion fanfics that I do, ne? Kite on the other hand... well, she's got her head in the clouds. That doesn't mean she's braindead. Just occupied ^^; Besides, she practically lives in Yokohama now. It has something to do with eating real food and stuff that doesn't have rice, tofu, or seafood in it.  
  
Kite: -__- You killed Misao? But I didn't get to apologize yet! And you're going to pay back every red cent for that tea I bought Aoshi. I *gives mild smile* haven't been checking up like I should. Currently I'm trying to teach Chou english ^__^' Besides, I'm banned from Saitoh's office, Hiko's mountain, and that shrine place that Aoshi visits... Hey, don't do anything to Sano. Where would I stay if I come to visit Tokyo? He's the only one who will tolerate my educational, yet annoying, lectures.  
  
Shadow: What she means to say is: She's teaching Chou english and he's teaching her self defense. She's actually fairly decent with the bo staff, but give her a blade and she's screwed.  
  
Kite: -__- Live steel and I do not get along very well.  
  
D: More for me ^__^ Can you get me some stuff? I want some butterfly swords...  
  
Kite: But those are Chinese!  
  
D: So? And I want a ningata and some nunchucks and a katana and one of those long bows!  
  
Kite: -__-' You know that the longbows are taller than both of us, don't you? I doubt you could string one let alone draw one.  
  
Cyetoh: She doesn't want to use it. She just wants to own it.  
  
D: ^____________________________^  
  
E: Would you guys pipe down? Yes, an apology, what a novel concept. You're just lucky I found it amusing to do so. As for sucking up, call me a Keener then SSM's alter-ego. And you know you can't resist playing muse! "Princ-" is proof of that ^__~ And your suggested voice is hard to write in :) *humming We're in the Jailhouse Now*. And you want it in BSR too? Picky, picky. Your boy has a fan over there I guess... Besides you guys I mean.  
  
Yup, you better be careful. My vocab. recall and comprehendsion is notariously fickle. I'm good at playing stupid, especially when I'm being lazy! And I take no responsiblity for your tramatized family! I was only going after T. Can I help it if Hiko/Saitoh is scary? Oh, and I finished Wish last night. My wallet was incredibly happy ^___^ The ending was sweeeeeeet. And I swear that Touki is Kikisha. The expression and the attitude! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Tokio wanted to roll her eyes at the blatant confusion on the man's face. For all his claims he certainly wasn't all that astute this time around. A tiny part of her wanted to pity him. She squished that part mercilessly.   
  
So he had been in the dark all along. That didn't surprise her considering he was very good at ignoring what he didn't want to see.  
  
"Damn it woman, I thought you were on a pill or something!" He finally exploded and she ignored the urge to pummel him with something hard and blunt. He was an incredibly vexing man sometimes. There were times when he could be so caring and sweet under a mask of sarcasm of course. Then there were others where she wondered what in the world was going on in his thick head.  
  
"Megumi." He blinked.  
  
"What about her? I expect she's wolfing down that candy bar by now."  
  
"Are you really that blind?" Tokio demanded looking at him with disbelief, "You can't tell me you don't know that you're her biological father."  
  
If it weren't such a serious subject she would have taken gleeful pleasure in the total shock in the man's handsome face. Apparently he had never even considered it. Well, why should he have? He hadn't even met her before that whole incident and Tokio had never told him. He made it blatantly obvious that he didn't want any children.  
  
That's what I get for that first time around, she thought ruefully to herself. To say that Megumi was unplanned was an understatement, but it was their fault for not using the proper protection. And she had been trying to have a child with her husband at the time.  
  
When it became apparent he, for once, had absolutely no smart-ass remark in reply she continued in the same cool voice, "Kenshin figured it out quite awhile ago, and Kaoru has guessed."  
  
"You never even told me." He accused, finally. There was a low, guilty anger in his voice, but she had the advantage and was loathed to give it up simply to comfort his hurt ego.  
  
Taking a seat feeling drained she said softly, "For what reason? She doesn't know you're her father and honestly, I don't think she'd accept that. You two are already at odds as it is. To her, her father was shot in the head and is six feet under. He's the one that raised her not me, and certainly not you. He's the one on her birth certificate and to the world he was her Daddy. You better not fuck it up either with some misplaced guilt because you knowing this doesn't change a God damn thing. Understood?"  
  
He nodded warily, looking like he was going to balk at her instructions. Then he seemed to give up and sink into himself.  
  
"That was a nasty thing to do." He muttered weakly, "And I was foolish not to see it, so you're right. How my stupid student noticed is beyond me, but that stapler girl, that's the kicker."  
  
"Her name is Kaoru." Tokio said rolling her eyes. Even wallowing in what had to be the most deviating blow to his hardened ego he had to insult someone else. "Now, we're adults. Do you promise? I can't imagine even you'd be that cruel to break a little girl's heart."  
  
He frowned with his dark browns pulled into an angry v. "Do you think so little of me?" He demanded.  
  
She flinched slightly because she hadn't meant it that way. Neither of them was handling this well. They didn't usually unleash their anger. Two more composed people would be hard to find.  
  
The problem lay in the fact that Seijurou could be controlling at times. She mentally scoffed. Only at times? If she let him, he would control every aspect of her life leaving nothing for herself. She hadn't been raised a demure damsel and this puppetry didn't go over well. If growing up with three brothers had taught her anything it was to never back down. It was what made her a successful lawyer. It was also what put a chasm in their long relationship and why she avoided letting a ring touch her finger.  
  
Even if he didn't want kids he did want to get married. She didn't think it was to stop idle talk and speculation. He wasn't like that. What other people thought or said didn't matter much to him. That extended to her to a degree. No, he wanted some security. For all his bluffing he wanted to know that she loved him.  
  
Which she did.  
  
But it made her wonder if such sentiment was getting in the way of practicality. Now that Meg was a permanent part of her life things had complicated and muddled so much that it gave her a headache just thinking about it.  
  
"I think the world of you Seijurou." She murmured and tried to place a hand over his. He jerked his large hand back out of reach, almost sulkily. She returned hers to her lap vaguely aware that she shouldn't be backing down like that. She had to make him understand somehow.  
  
Which made her think of the age-old proverb: You can lead a horse to water, but you cannot make it drink.  
  
"Apparently not." He snapped, "You never bothered to inform me that I had a daughter."  
  
"And you never bothered to ask." She retorted, annoyed despite herself. "Forget it. We can talk later when you cool down. This isn't about Megumi at all. It's because it's something I kept secret. And you can't stand for the people close to you to have secrets, can you? Well, here's some food for thought: we all do. Every single person on this green Earth has some secret, some skeleton hidden in their closet. Get over it. Now, who do I need to contact about that mission?"  
  
He looked up with his dark eyes unreadable. His quick thinking really was justice to his brags about it and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what sort of decision he just made. Imagining all the possibilities hurt.  
  
"If you trust me enough," There was a significant pause as he watched her with a blank face. "I will set it up for you. Will you be taking our daughter with you? That is, if you don't trust anyone here to take care of her in your absence."  
  
"I didn't meant it like that and you know it!" She snarled forgetting to hold her ire in check. All thoughts of making it up to him somehow, someway went out the window. At the moment she would be glad to flip his plush chair right out the window and see how long it took him to hit the ground twenty stories below.  
  
There was a soft, hesitant knock and a long pause before Kenshin's voice came through the door.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Tokio and Hiko glanced at each other silently consenting that they would hash this out later in a more private place. Hopefully by then sober of all lingering traces of hot anger.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened slightly and the purple-eyed man looked in mildly embarrassed. The rest of his slim, lithe body slid in after his head, but he lingered by the door looking for the world like he was going to bolt.  
  
"Miss Kaoru and I heard shouting. Is everything all right?" He asked looking at his feet. The emotions must have been plain as day on their faces and she was sure the air was charged with stray fury.  
  
"You knew." Hiko said flatly, ready to take his frustration on the suddenly handy target that had appeared. While Kenshin's entrance had been fortunate, and Tokio wished he had minded his own business for once. It wasn't fair that he was going to get it because they were having a spat.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's violet eyes were confused and he looked to Tokio for help. She shook her head and mouthed 'Megumi'. He blinked and looked around nervously. "Yes Master. This unworthy one knew. It is very obvious, that it is."  
  
Before Hiko could send out a scathing remark the person who had stirred up some much trouble poked her head in after a small knock. She looked at Kenshin and shook her head.  
  
"Kenny, shut the door! Don't make me tell you again, 'kay?"  
  
His face softened as it always did when he was near a child of any sort and he gave one of his few genuine smiles, "I forgot, that I did. Forgive this unworthy one?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Megumi said affecting an air of haughty consideration. Kenshin's eyes widened. Apparently she hadn't tried this new trick on him yet. Well, he'd learn soon enough. "How do I know you won't do it again? It's very important. Very, very important. Mommy says so!"  
  
"Megumi, Mommy forgives Kenshin." Tokio smiled wondering if the man could dig himself out. She doubted it. "Come here for a second and sit in her lap?"  
  
Megumi, rather hyper from the massive dose of chocolate, scampered happily across the room and perched herself on Tokio's lap. Instinctively the woman hugged her briefly, which elected a frown from Hiko.  
  
"Can you make that call right now?" Tokio asked, petting her daughter's smooth, black hair gently.   
  
"As you wish."  
  
A/N: And look at the number of reviews *starts laughing* Less works for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I dropped quite the bomb. Even if it was a day late because I couldn't log in -__-  
  
SSM [fyyrrose]: You win, I'm not going to try to out-ramble you. I'd let Kite take a shot, but then I'd have to shut her up fifteen pages later. Besides, she's MIA. And D keeps yapping about bayonets, but you pissed Cyetoh off. He won't tell me where Kite went. I don't know if I like her out of Japan. She took Sano with her too. Probably doesn't trust Raven. The death scene in psych didn't pan out so well. But shoot, at least I've gotten past the ". What do you say in a situation like that? Oh yeah, his spine snapped like tinder, but I have to go. You'll be alright!  
  
Wistful-eyes: FF's been a twerp all around. I wasn't getting review alerts either. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"Why are you hanging around Moron? Did you learn nothing earlier."  
  
"Just 'cuz." In honesty, Sano had absolutely no idea why he was there provoking the further attentions of the man.  
  
He knew he wanted to see who was sent although whether for the chick's protection or Saitoh's he didn't know. While Saitoh was the most capable, and something he'd never admit out loud admirable, man he knew, he was severely lacking when it came to the opposite sex. Not to sound perverted, but Saitoh, in the eyes of a chick of course, was hot or sexy. Take your pick. It was his attitude that was off-putting.  
  
Not that the man seemed to mind at all. Sano would like to think that he just hadn't met someone worth is attention yet.  
  
They had a strange relationship to say the least. For all the name calling and distain Saitoh really didn't think Sano was a moron. Or Sano hoped anyway. He was always pushing the younger man to do better and shoving him away from harmful things. It was a strange combination of an aloof older brother and a driving father.  
  
Heh, just so long as he keeps his nose out of my love life, Sano snickered to himself earning a sharp, piercing glance. Sharper than usual. Sano considered that then grinned like a fool. The great Wolf was nervous! This was great. Too bad Kamatari wimped out, for look what he was missing!  
  
"So, ready to meet your blushing bride?" Sano teased.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's not an answer it's a noise. So out with it."  
  
"This is a mission. While your sex-crazed, hormone-driven mind cannot seem to comprehend that fact I had no trouble understanding."  
  
"Are you at least hoping she's attractive?" Sano pressed and Saitoh stiffened. Following the older man's keen gaze Sano stifled a giggle of surprise. This was about to get very interesting, and most likely hilarious. Kamatari wouldn't be pleased to get this second-hand!  
  
"You." Tokio said stopping just shy of a yard. Her eyes were fixed on Saitoh, but Megumi, who was hanging off on hip like an oversized ornament, waved at Sano.  
  
"This is the best they have?" Saitoh said cuttingly.  
  
Tokio gave a nasty smirk, "Hardly, but I doubt the Battousai would make a good wife."  
  
"I don't know because he looks pretty girly to me." Sano snickered, but shut up when dual looks were shot his way. "Hey, that doesn't mean he's not a great guy or whatever!" Sano said defensively.  
  
"I don't know if we can live with you for however long it takes." Tokio groaned rolling her eyes expressively. Sano smirked and remarked, "Now you know what drives me to drink."  
  
"If you don't think you can do it then send someone who can." Saitoh said shortly.  
  
Tokio released Megumi and she jumped on Sano. He hoisted her up on his back and said in a conspirator whisper, "So, who do you think will lose this testy display of who can be the bigger ass?"  
  
"Sano," Megumi chided, "Put your money where your mouth is."  
  
He choked in surprised and realized that he was in some serious trouble. If she'd been picking up stuff like that and spewing it out at random… shit! He was so dead. Maybe if he were lucky Tokio would be so busy with her cold husband that she wouldn't remember. Not bloody likely. He was doomed, utterly doomed.  
  
"Okay then, I'll bet you a penny Saitoh comes out on top. I've never seen a man so harsh and focused. You taking me up?"  
  
She gave a devilish smile and remarked, "You're on Rooster head. Mister Wolf doesn't stand a chance against Mommy. You'll see."  
  
Ah the confidence of youth. Then why did Sano suddenly feel like he'd been duped and was now ready to pay up? If a six year old could outsmart him no wonder his money floated out of his grasp.   
  
Memo to myself: stop gambling because it's not paying off. He chuckled a bit at that. Swearing off gambling was like Saitoh saying no to a cigarette. Not going to happen anytime soon, if ever.  
  
"I never said that I wouldn't or couldn't do it. I just didn't envision myself living with you." Tokio retorted, "But even your caustic attitude won't make a difference. You need to learn to respect a woman on a mission. Otherwise, all I have to say is these boots are made for walking."  
  
"And they're going to walk all over you." Megumi chimed in and suddenly Sano realized that maybe he wasn't the only bad influence on the child.  
  
"Hn." Saitoh remarked narrowing his eyes so that they were almost slits. "Why the child."  
  
"You think I'm going to let her out of my sight while I'm gone? Besides, it will look more authentic considering our ages. You're what? In your late thirties by now, and I'm in my early thirties."  
  
Sano choked. How old was the Wolf anyway? Now that would be priceless if she could weasel it out of him. The young man hadn't ever really heard anything personal about the lean, dangerous man that insisted on putting up barriers. He didn't know something as mundane as Saitoh's favorite color even.  
  
"Thirty five." Saitoh admitted grudgingly and Tokio gave a small smile, "Thirty two. Not too bad a match then."  
  
"Aw, a bonding session." Sano smirked. His mind didn't usually fly to such matchmaking tendencies, but he couldn't help noticing that not only did they look a nice couple, in more than one way. They also we well matched in wit and sharp tongues. Ouch. Sano could testify to that.  
  
"Shut up." Megumi said rapping him on the head lightly, "You're interrupting. That's rude."  
  
"Bossy little thing aren't you? Just like your mother." Sano earned two poisoned glares and an amused smirk for that comment. He slid Megumi down and frowned, "Well, I'm off."  
  
"You actually going to earn some money?" Tokio said in revenge and he made a gesture over his heart, "I'm hurt! You think so little of my economical prowess."  
  
"Exactly the opposite. I'm sure you took Mooching 101 in high school and got an A plus." Tokio replied breezily.  
  
He waved a hand over his shoulder, all his fears laid to rest. In fact, he was regretting he would miss all the fireworks. Maybe Megumi could be introduced to a little thing called gossip.  
  
Kamatari materialized out of some tucked away corner with a bag slung over his slight shoulder. He cocked an inquisitive eye at Sano.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready okay? I just wanted to make sure Saitoh didn't totally turn his bride into a mass of quivering jello. You and I know he's gentle as a lamb when it suits him, but have you ever seen him with a woman?" Kamatari gave a guarded look, "Me neither. But it's cool."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Oh, just our favorite lawyer is giving the Wolf tit-for-tat." Sano said nonchalantly. Kamatari followed to his dorm and Sano invited him in after second. They would be partners in this after all. No need for trust games, but a bit of common courtesy might go a ways. "Apparently Tokio is posing as his wife and Meg is supposedly his kid. Isn't that great? You missed it. She even got him to admit something personal. Damn, I've been trying to do that since… well, forever."  
  
"Uh-huh, forever." Sano rolled his eyes at that little smart interjection, "But you're right, I missed out. You can hang around him; he at least likes you. Me, well, let's just say I'll be feeling the blunt of his wrath every time I so much as breath."  
  
"It's not like he didn't beat me within an inch of my life too." Sano complained good-natured. "I'm just a bit more hardy. Don't be jealous, that's no way for us to get along right?"  
  
Kamatari rewarded his efforts with a faint smile.  
  
"So you're taking this serious finally?" He inquired suddenly sunny. Sano eyed him with reserves. No male had mood swings like those.  
  
He shoved all sorts of weird, personal thoughts out of his head and ran a hand through his spiky, brown hair, "Sure, why wouldn't I? Wouldn't want to fuck this up right?"  
  
"No, definitely wouldn't want to fuck this up." Kamatari echoed vaguely as the two made their way out. Sano locked the door and shrugged. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's rock and roll."   
  
A/N: *grins* it's nice to have a ton of pre-made chapters for this. I can just pop 'em up. And yes, I know that I'm supposed to update BSR today, but I really should eat breakfast and do homework so I'll slap it up thursday morning [early; like 4:30 am] before I got out of town.   
  
MissBehavin: First off, let me say this: BEWARE. Good Lord, fyyrrose has gotten ahold of PMK and is preparing an arsenial -__- How do I know? Because she keeps giving me updates and I now know [between her and SL] who 'Puppy-chan' is and what the poor guy looks like. It'd be much easier if I didn't have dial up, then I could see it myself. Wow, this showed up a bit, er, late. Sorry. Yes, another little quirk for the ferr- er, weasel ^^ So what does this say for Sano? I'm not sure I want to know, but what exactly is a PITA? I gather its not a nice insult... *starts laughing* Oh yes, Soujirou could kick his tail so hard, but when has that ever stopped the man from his goals? Shoot, sledgehammer might work a tiny bit better! Or not O__O Actually, it depends on if you can swing one. Oh, and guess what? Mwahaha, South beware because here I come for Spring Break! Savannah ^________^ Do you read manga? Raenef in Demon Diary did EXACTLY what I wanted to do since I first saw Ecilpse. Geez, I have such romantic impulses   
  
-__- 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Usui stared blankly out the window. He wasn't lost in his own thoughts precisely. After all, they generally all ran along the same lines anyway. There wasn't much more to go over that he hadn't pounded several thousand times before. If he was in a whimsical mood he might have considered the obvious amnesty between Seta and Shinomori. Then again, there wasn't much to consider. Foolishness, and it was all that over some half-grown girl.  
  
He ranged his Mind's Eye out down the halls idly, for he was not wanting to be snuck up on as had been peoples' nasty habit lately. He was likely to spear the next one, especially if it was another stupid grunt. Surely Shishio wouldn't begrudge him one stupid man? His smile curled upward into a sinister smirk and he toyed with that idea. He could go looking for a victim.  
  
Suddenly the faint sounds of conversation floated down the hall.  
  
"I don't see why I get the shit-barracks and you get such plush settings!" A deep voice protested and Usui visualized with his Mind's Eye a broad young man. It was amazing how sensitive his hearing had been honed with the loss of his sight. He could easily construct age, gender, and several other factors with his hearing. To others it seemed like magic and he played it off as such, but it was as simple as seeing those features were for other people.  
  
"Honey, if you'd like to dress in drag, fight off a jealous witch, and get to feel up an incredibly hot man then be my guest." That was bit harder, but luckily several days in Shishio's company provided an identity with the voice. Houjo Kamatari. An odd man to say the least, and one Usui had never bothered to pay much attention to.  
  
"Eck, hot? That guy's like... I don't know, but hot isn't the word!" The young man stuttered, "He's deep fried and crispy! I've eaten fast food rawer than him."  
  
"Yes, but the sex appeal. Besides, you're straight, remember?" Kamatari teased dispelling Usui's original notion that the young man was a boy-toy. Which begged the question: Why exactly were the two of them speaking?  
  
"Damn straight. I'm glad you understand that now. But could you stop hitting on me in front of people?"  
  
There was a tinkling laugh, "Of course not."  
  
"Fuck man, give me a break why don't you?"  
  
They rounded the corner and there was a silence. The youth whispered to Kamatari, "Who's that?"  
  
"Ah, Usui how are you faring today? Try to kill Lord Shishio recently? You know I'd be most distraught!"  
  
Usui noted that his voice didn't chance from its high octave as people tended to do while they were lying or were caught in the wrong. That didn't put Usui off. This had piqued his interest and he wanted to see if he could figure this out. Kamatari seemed to understand him, but Usui would bet the boy would be off-guard.  
  
"Regrettably I have not done so today, but he will die by my hand." Usui said smoothly, "Yet I find it odd that you converse with another man."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Him?" Kamatari scoffed, "You know Lord Shishio is my man. This boy is doing a favor for me."  
  
"Hey you sicko…"  
  
There was a slight impact and a huff of air. Usui was fairly sure that was the result of a well-placed elbow to the gut. He was right then. What a gloriously satisfactory feeling being right was.  
  
"He's a bit dull around the edges." Kamatari interjected smoothly, but his heart rate had risen as well as his body temperature. Sure signs that he was getting nervous. As he rightfully should be. Usui could see all with his Mind's Eye given the time and effort. Lying was useless and in the end pointless. "As you can probably guess he's all muscle. Doesn't leave much upstairs I'm afraid. Not like Lord Shishio."  
  
"Why you little bastard." The young man growled and Usui heard the distinctive crack of knuckles.   
  
"Honestly, I can't do a thing with him. He's harder to train than a dog." Kamatari trilled and Usui heard the rustle of cloth being bunched together.  
  
He gave an inward smirk and decided to let the pair go. Something else had caught his attention. Besides, Kamatari was on-guard now. He would simply have to get the young grunt alone. Then it would be easy.  
  
"Perhaps you just haven't found the right incentive." He sneered mockingly and gave a devilish grin, "Send him my way and he'll be an obediently little puppy."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, but I get the feeling I'll catch more flies with honey rather than poison." Kamatari remarked sweetly dragging the other man down the hall, "Good luck on your next attempt!"  
  
Insolent annoyance. Usui frowned as soon as they were out of hearing range. That hadn't gone entirely well enough. And the fact that the little cross-dresser had to jibe him every time was just now becoming grating as he replayed the conversation. There would be payback for such an insult.  
  
He strutted by memory down the stairs and out into the cold air. There was another matter to attend. Unlike Shishio he was always on the alert for potential allies… and potential enemies.  
  
There was a comfortable place to sit that wasn't too conspicuous near the nice little house. The rumble of the moving van had died away. More than likely it was being returned since all the items had been moved inside already. Not much by what Usui imagined a happy family would have, only a few pieces more than his personal sparse furnishings.  
  
Cocking an ear he smirked. The rubber hit the pavement again in a rhythm and then it missed. He could sense the ball rolling towards where he leaned against the short, wooden fence. Sure enough foot steps followed. Light footsteps. So it was a young child, so much the better.  
  
"Hello young lady." He said with a slight nod, but not turning his head. He didn't bother to disguise his voice and he was in his street clothing without his weapons.   
  
Children were incredibly naïve anyway.  
  
There was a slight pause before lit, female voice informed, "You shouldn't be here. Daddy wouldn't like it and he said that he'll kill any squatters."   
  
"Is that so? Well, your daddy has no need to fret himself about me. I'm just resting myself, nothing more. So what's your name?"  
  
He wasn't surprised when she backed up. Of course, the child didn't know he could easily leap the fence and break her little neck if he felt like it.  
  
"You should leave because I'm going to tell Mommy." The child warned.  
  
Usui rose to his feet wondering if he could grab the child before she screamed. Unfortunately she had moved just far enough away that it would be incredibly difficult. And if the mother did happen to come out he would be in a tight situation. Shishio ordered not to disturb or kill anyone in the direct vicinity.  
  
"All right, but that's not very polite of you. And you shouldn't talk to strangers. There are all sorts of people out there who would find you a tasty little snack." He ground out. Apparently this wasn't a particularly stupid child. A great pity because he would have liked to know whom exactly had moved into the house that had been vacant for three years solid all of a sudden.   
  
As far as he knew it wasn't even still on the market.  
  
"Don't come back!" The child shouted after him and he fingered the small gun he carried around when it wasn't a time his spear was appropriate.  
  
"Oh but I will. And next time I might just see how your sharp little tongue fares against my spearhead."  
  
A/N: -__- I'm going on spring break people so I don't know if I can update.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
MissBehavin: Mwahaha, how's that for a plot twist? *grins* I think Tokio should shove Hiko's rolling chair out the window and time how long it takes for him to fall. Sano's common sense is severly lacking @__@ Oh I don't know, how long did it take to domesticate wolves? I don't depend on author alerts ^^' No no no. You misunderstood *starts laughing* I was TRYING to warn you. Fyyrrose has seen 22 eppies; I've only seen one. So basically I've "met" Tetsu, Tatsu, Okita, Kondou, and Hijikata (Saizou, Harada, Shinpachi, Susumu). No Saito yet *chokes* but I've seen pictures and bored is to put it *lightly*. I'd say more like stoned ^^ Maybe Soujirou should. I can swing one for $50. That's 5 more mangas :D Yup, I leave this morning (for SC actually; GA is Sunday).   
  
Wistful-Eyes: Don't use more that three ; That's what cuts the reviews -__- I know that first hand. Bickering hehe yeah.  
  
Fyyrrose: Hola WPB! Como esta? LMFAO, I TOLD you it was only 24 eppies! Sucks for you because I have 23 more to watch ^_________^ You need to stay away from Angrybee, she doesn't need your help! -__- It's not just the shoes woman... I'm convinced that he's really a female ^^ Everything except his voice is fem. I've known what Okita looked like for quite awhile; since before Christmas. ^__^ I can get my PSoH #1 back and I think WPB will be very pleased with it. Now if I could just get SDK #4 back -__- Ah but *waves manga* lookie! Entertainment on my bus ride! Oh quit whining! You have read all that I've written in BSR! And that's three more chapters than the rest of them. Now that I'm in the clear I can continue. Imagine if I had before... think Aoshi, except have that happen to your poor baby (and Hiko and Kenshin and Enishi and Yahiko and Saitoh...). Besides, threats don't motivate me. I'll just write it myself... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Kenshin relaxed when the stranger disappeared from sight. Megumi had turned around and he thought she might be muttering to herself about nosy neighbors.   
  
Sinking back into his hiding place he wondered how he ended up in this mess. Well, he didn't really have to wonder. The cause could be summed up in one word: Hiko.   
  
He thought back to that fun trip:  
  
'Stupid student I have a task for you.'  
  
'Yes Master?'  
  
'I want you to watch over Tokio and Megumi during their mission. I don't trust those Shinsengumi.'  
  
'B-but Master!'  
  
'What, not good enough? Do as you are told boy!'  
  
'Master, if Miss Tokio catches me… and I'm not a spy. What about my missions?'  
  
'You leaving things like that to people with enough brainpower to think about them.'  
  
Kenshin groaned. He needed to learn to say no. One simple word that would save him a ton of trouble and grief.   
  
He was certain this had less to do with the pair's safety and more to do with the fact that Hiko was a jealous man. And the two of them hadn't exactly parted on civil terms. In fact, if Miss Kaoru hadn't shoved him in there it might have gotten a whole lot uglier. He was actually surprised Tokio had told Hiko about his daughter at all. He must have really said something to piss her off.  
  
"This unworthy one is an idiot, that he is." Kenshin muttered to himself. It would be bad if Tokio found him out here, but it would be far worse if Saitoh did. The unfinished business between them would be sparked and that was the last thing that was needed. A deadly fight in Shishio's backyard was hardly wise. In fact, it was downright stupid.  
  
"You're even more of an idiot to be caught." Tokio stated and he almost fell out of the tree. She watched as he regained his balance.  
  
"I…"  
  
"You were sent by Hiko to spy, weren't you? As you can see we have a happy," Eyes narrowing, "Healthy," Voice dropping, "Home."   
  
"That you do." Kenshin didn't comment on the stranger lurking at the fence. "Saitoh is a fine husband."  
  
Her eyed him sharply, "He's certainly no worse than what I've been dealing with for the past seven years."  
  
Touché.  
  
Oh yes, Hiko was in some deep stuff now. Especially if Tokio was saying she preferred Saitoh's company at the moment.  
  
Try a different tact then.  
  
"Would you permit this unworthy one to keep watch at least?" That was as close to begging as he was going to get. Maybe he should ask Megumi about those puppy-eyes. As much as he wanted to stay in his Master's good graces, he wanted to make sure they were safe as well. Saitoh was competent, but he was hardly compassionate or sympathetic. Something Kenshin had to learn over time at a great price.  
  
Tokio sighed, "How much do you know about this? It's not like we're here all alone."  
  
"Saitoh just returned the van, that he did."  
  
"That's true, but not entirely valid. Just because he's not here doesn't mean there aren't others around. The Shinsengumi are far more equip to handle these things than we are. They already have an inside man." Tokio said slowly. The way she said it made him think that it was one of Megumi's former caretakers.  
  
"Then you are safe, but I would feel better if you allowed me to stay in my spare time." I might have lots of that, Kenshin thought to himself. Hiko was most likely going to want a detailed report, and while Kenshin didn't want to lie he certainly wasn't going to report their conversation word-for-word. That would be disastrous!  
  
"Mommy!" Megumi came running around the house with something in her arms. Whatever it was looked worse for wear. Paws were dangling limply and the head lolled. Megumi skidded to a halt with tearful eyes, "Kenny? Mommy! These mean boys were kicking this puppy. He looks really bad!"  
  
Before Tokio could move Kenshin had knelt down to examine the canine. He noticed right away that there were burn marks over the poor thing's slight, frail body and that deep gashes that looked like they had been inflicted by a knife were gouged in its sides. The fur might have been a light gray color, or it might just be all the soot and dirty that coated the little beast. Floppy ears were nicked and the tail had been unnaturally bobbed, probably with a rubber band.  
  
"Where are those boys?" Tokio asked grimly as her dark eyes swept over the pained canine.  
  
"They ran away when I yelled at them." Megumi said simply.  
  
Tokio sighed heavily, "Megumi please don't do things like that! You always seem to forget you are a little girl. Not everyone is as nice as Sano or Kamatari. There are lots of bad people out there."  
  
"But they were hurting him!" Megumi protested hotly and Tokio engulfed her in a hug. "How can I stop bad things if I'm just a quiet, little girl? It was like that bad man by the back fence. I told him if he didn't go away Daddy would shoot him."  
  
"Daddy?" "What bad man?"  
  
Megumi sighed in exasperation and with a typical child's rational decided to spell it out for the slow adults.  
  
"Mommy and Mr. Wolf asked me to call him Daddy while we stay here." She informed Kenshin and he choked. The thought of Saitoh as a father was daunting to say the least. Megumi calling him Daddy was just plain mind-blowing. But it did make sense since they were supposed to be a family.  
  
She turned to Tokio, shifting the dog so that it wasn't caught in between their bodies and said earnestly, "You were putting away the dishes and this bad man was out back. I wouldn't have gone over, but my ball bounced away from me."  
  
"What did he look like?" Tokio said hugging the child closer.  
  
"He was really tall and skinny, almost like Daddy. He had a bandanna tied around his eyes like he couldn't see or something, but he didn't have a cane." Megumi paused gathering her thoughts, "Black hair and a mustache. I don't remember, but he was a bad man!"  
  
"Kenshin." Tokio said sharply, "Were you planning to tell me about this? Now I see why you were so eager to stay. I need to know these things. That was one of Shishio's men, one of his more dangerous ones and he was in my backyard with my daughter. I know your abilities are phenomenal, but would you risk her life on that?"  
  
Kenshin winced, "No Miss Tokio; I would not."  
  
"He went away." Megumi said with proud determination, "He was trying to ask things, but I just told him to leave."  
  
"Good idea." Tokio muttered and looked at her daughter. The dog in the girl's arms squirmed and whimpered. She gently took the creature and asked, "Can you run it to the vet? I think Megumi just got herself a dog."  
  
"Certainly Miss Tokio." Kenshin said accepting the light bundle gracefully. He considered for a moment before adding, "I will be back later since you haven't forbidden me. Please inform Saitoh so that he doesn't take my intrusion the wrong way."  
  
"I might just do that." Tokio said with a half smile, "But I must warn you, we've been married for half a day and he still doesn't listen to me."  
  
A/N: Honey, I'm home! Okay, after a s- bus ride and feeling rather homicidal about the stupid dsl I rehooked up dial up so I could upload this for y'all! Don't say I don't do things for you guys.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: My, my, aren't we a little blood thirsty?  
  
MissBehavin: Which scares you more? Kamatari doing an inside job or Sano as his back up? Usui isn't the brightest bulb I'm afraid. Cats and ferrets are the ones that attack. Dogs are nice (mostly). Tokio has my best wishes with her endeavor!  
  
Fyyrrose: You need to stay away from angrybee. He is all fem. except for the voice, I swear! Even putting his hair up didn't help. Even going psycho and knocking Tetsu through a wall didn't change it. I'll get to 15 okay? As soon as the blankity blank beep @#$@#% DSL works. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Saitoh stiffened slightly with annoyance. The Battousai had been on his property. He was gone now, but that didn't matter. If he was here once then he would be back. Which wasn't the true problem at all. The problem was that he had dared to come in the first place.  
  
"Did you have any troubles?" Tokio inquired emerging from around back. There was blood on her shirt, but she didn't look injured or perturbed even.   
  
"No." He stepped forward and grabbed the front of her shirt loosely, "Did you?"  
  
She looked down and wrinkled her nose. "I didn't even think about that. Oh well, maybe I can get it out with some bleach."  
  
"I think you should explain." He left for fifteen minutes and came back to the smell of blood. For the first time he actually wondered just what he had been ordered into. Before it was just that he would finish his mission. It was proving much more difficult that he had expected.  
  
He didn't see how this was going to work. He was a trained and disciplined man, one of incredible patience in fact. However, this woman already was pushing buttons he didn't even know he had. It made sense, considering the child and all the trouble she had been. Like mother like daughter.  
  
"Oh, it's not mine." Tokio said suddenly and she looked down. "Meg found a dog and it was hurt pretty bad."  
  
"And so the Battousai raced right over to save it." Saitoh said sarcastically reaching for his pack of cigarettes. If she thought she could circumvent him like she did to the people in her organization then she was in for an unpleasant surprise.  
  
She looked slightly shocked; whether at the fact he knew that the Battousai had been there or how bluntly sarcastic he was, he wasn't sure. Not that it mattered. His retort had gotten the desired result.  
  
"Well excuse me for forgetting!" She growled and he smirked. "Oh, and he's coming back so no fighting. One of Shishio's men was over here snooping, but I suppose you know that too."  
  
He did, but at the moment he was dealing with the larger threat. His partner. It was odd to think of it that way. He had always been solo on his missions. He didn't usually enjoying sharing or partaking on some of the activities that other people reveled in. He didn't want to be stuck with some slacker who couldn't or wouldn't pull their weight, or that would fall behind.  
  
A grim twitch in his smirk he reflected that while he thought the rest of humanity weak, they probably found him insane. Which was fine. Fewer morons for him to deal with whether it was directly or indirectly.  
  
Sanosuke had been bad enough. Saitoh wouldn't admit, even in his head, that the young man had done well. Now he was saddled with a woman who was not only on the enemy side, but had a serious attitude problem as well. Was she going to fight him every step of the way?  
  
"So you chased him off." Saitoh asked with a raised eyebrow and stuck a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Megumi did."  
  
What?  
  
"You let a child do your work." He said scornfully. What had the woman been thinking?   
  
She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I don't have super-senses. Apparently God graced me with manners and social skills instead. It must run shallow in your gene pool."  
  
"Apparently." He replied letting the insult slide. She wasn't going to get to him with petty words. Especially when she said them only to cover herself and shift the subject. Wasn't that a lawyer's job after all?  
  
She looked at him. "Can't we at least pretend to get along? Some married couple we make. We are partners after all. Unless you want to play some serious trust games, which I don't feel should be necessary."  
  
"Does one hold on to a drowning man when going to shore?" He asked turning to go inside. This was ridicules. What reasons did he have to trust her?  
  
"Then maybe we should lay our pet peeves about each other on the table. And don't you dare go into the house smoking."  
  
He paused and flicked his golden gaze over her gauging what she was saying. With an inaudible sigh he leaned up against the doorframe.  
  
"Fine, I'll go first, but I'm sure you've heard them all before. You're cold and cruel. You expect things to fall into place just because you say so and it irritates you when people don't possess ESP. You won't slow down for anyone, least of all a woman you find annoying and pointless. You're so focused you can't bother to get close to someone even for a short time." He looked at her sharply. This most certainly wasn't what he was expecting. And she was right, he had heard plenty and it had never bothered him. In fact, it amused him.  
  
"Are you finished?" He asked flicking some ash off the end of his cancer stick.  
  
"No, I'm not. I can live with those faults, but can you?" He snorted, what a ridicules question. Apparently he could. He'd spent twenty some years living that way after being disowned by his family. "I only have to put up with you until this is over. You have to put up with yourself until you die. Tiring. Not to mention lonely I'd imagine. Have you ever wanted a wife or a family?"  
  
"I have one right now." He pointed out and continued, "I fail to see the domestic charm of such a situation."  
  
"I give up! Fine, you win. You win this stupid, invisible contest of who can be the bitchiest. Satisfied? But before you tell me about myself let me at least say for all your faults you have good parts too." What sort of game was she playing now? He didn't need a moral boost.  
  
She grabbed his hand when he tried to go inside again. It would be so easy to break the grip she had on his arm, but he felt his body reacting in a completely opposite way to his mind.  
  
It was amazingly ironic, how an enemy always failed to catch him off guard while his body could betray him so easily. It made him think of the proverb about oneself being their worst enemy.  
  
"Will you at least listen? I can probably talk myself blue and you won't change an iota, not if you don't listen to me. I'm not saying, hey jump in my bed or you have to take me seriously, although that would be nice."  
  
"Which?"  
  
She took a second to mentally review what she had just said and turned red. "I thought you'd at least be above your male hormones. You know what I meant."  
  
It was interesting to find out that her body was reacting along the same lines as his. Why else would she make such an embarrassing slip? Not unless her mind was on other things. Things he did and didn't want to consider at the moment.  
  
"You're arrogant and self-assured. You're a typical modern woman with steel and grit to spare. You're also incredibly proud of your independence. You don't want to give an inch lest you appear weak and incompetent and you're indignant when it is suggested you would be better suited to another task. You balk at being led because you don't want to be taken advantage of and you don't respect authority because it isn't always right."  
  
"Wow," She said softly, "You make me sound like such a nice person to be around. I think you just basically called me a hard-ass bitch from corporate Hell."  
  
"If you perceive it that way. You started this little game." He reminded her.  
  
"It's not a game. Life is not a game. You can wage little, petty wars all you want and maybe I'll fight back for awhile, but it's just a waste of time and energy. If you detest my company so much then you should use that energy to finish this case up." She spat, looking a bit hurt.  
  
"You have good points too; I'm sure. However, I don't generally assess people by their strong points." He conceded while wondering what on earth he was doing. Making people feel better wasn't something he did. Especially not after he was the one who shot them down. "Perhaps we may reach an… understanding with time."  
  
"I think it's possible if we work at not pissing each other off." She replied and he gave a hooded look. There was no promise there. She was asking him to set aside years of ingrained habit and reflex. Besides, did she just say pissing? Sano's human contact should be severely limited.  
  
A/N: ^^;; I don't have much to say except I'm dead in the water on this (let me get Transgender and BSR out of the way). But not to worry! I still have five pre-made chapters ^^  
  
Wistful-Eyes: *starts laughing* People think I'm peaceful as a lamb until I get plopped down in front of a video game (Crazy taxi: move it you @#%@# or I'll ramp right up your bumper! @#$@#, take that and get out of the way!/FF10: *crazy evil laugh* I just got drop kicked off. Too bad Wakka can't fly! KILL./LoTR: I wanna be the elf! Die orc die! Diediediediedie! Eat arrows and double sword!). Actually, I'm pretty violent with tv shows too X__X Ah yes, the man himself. Poor Kenshin, he has to break the news.  
  
And Tokio has quite a few caustic insults for several people O__O  
  
MissBehavin: Yes, a foreign concept for the man. But I think the green-eyed monster has come out to play as well. As for Meg: brave or naive? Ah yes, that was rather mean of Soujirou to do such a thing, wasn't it? Moving the furniture, tsk tsk. Who said he was going to die? *whistles* As for Sano, intelligence does NOT equal common sense. My brother is genius level and he has the sense of a goldfish -__-' I think I have all of my siblings' common sense, and they my share of the intelligence. Scottish terriers' teeth in comparasion to their mouths make them the dog I would least like to be bitten by. *twitch* As for 15, I'm on #8 O.O My eyes hurt from watch three hours straight @__@  
  
  
  
eriesalia: Back I am :) And still rolling. You know, when I read this I had this absurd picture of S, T, & M in the mall.  
  
Meg: Daddy, I want some candy  
  
Sai: -__- What did your mother say?  
  
Meg: She said to ask you. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? I'll be good!  
  
T: *rejoins them* you gave her sugar?  
  
Sai: -___- *thinking, the little punk tricked me!*  
  
Fyyrrose: You shouldn't lurk in people's profiles *does it all the time*. DSL is evil, so is cable. The funny thing? Dial up is by far the most reliable of the three. T1 :) It wasn't a dare and I'm sure Angrybee will love your reviews (she and I were discussing Soujirou's intelligence). Well, #23 is out and you've watched it. Now you're going to whine about the last eppy, aren't you?!! I was browsing some PMK sites. Looking at screencaps and character sketches ^__^ Lyrics, song titles. I want to know the title of that song at the very begining of the first eppy when they raid the Inn! So I can go download it. Nice battle music. I know you spoke with the minion; I read the IM. So your better hurry on that alt ending (*scoffs* like I'm blazing along?). And remember, you said as soon as I finish BSR you'd have the spring one in consideration. I wanna see what you do it with ^_________________^ I don't even remember most of it. Just Kamatari pushing Yumi in, the s/s *chokes* please don't make that fluffy, and Hiko's new slave LMAO. All the highlights! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kamatari couldn't help it; he felt nervous. Not the good, butterflies fluttering in the stomach nervous. It was more like something had grabbed all of his insides and was slowly twisting them like a dishrag.  
  
It wasn't this mission, was it? No, it didn't seem like it. Shishio, as Sano called him, was crispy, but that didn't matter. Damn, not one bit. Of course, fending off a completely vicious women who was so infatuated that she'd jump off a cliff for the man was no picnic. If he could just get rid of her…  
  
But that was just nonsense. Kamatari wasn't stupid. Growing up as he had he was aware of what most people thought of him and his 'kind'. Shishio wasn't the type of man to scorn for those sorts of reasons, but he also wasn't interested in Kamatari's advances. That was clear enough to everyone. Except Yumi. Really, he had to do something with that woman. Maybe tie her up in a storage closet for a day or two…  
  
Back on track. While he behaved frivolously and flamboyantly, he really wasn't that sort of person underneath. Even so, being an actor was part of him and had been ever since he found it necessary to learn as a child. People were so easily fooled. The kids at school, his parents, his teachers. Only his sister really knew and she promised to never tell. But that was before.  
  
Well, at least he was putting his skills to use if nothing else.   
  
But something else was bothering him. He had noticed the moving van and had seen Saitoh. He had also noticed the red-haired Battousai coming and going. He knew his friends were safe. Saitoh wouldn't let anything happen to either Tokio or Megumi if he could possibly help it. And the girls were no slouches either. There was nothing to worry about there. Nothing at all.  
  
Sano? Well, aside from reminding the big mouth that he was undercover he wasn't particularly worried.  
  
He leaned against the dirty window and stared out over the desolate parking lot at the small, comely house perched in between two squat buildings. Maybe he should go get some lunch or something. Food, according to Sano, healed all ills.  
  
He turned around and started violently.  
  
"H-hello, have we met before? You seem familiar…" Damn straight he seemed familiar. Who could forget a man like Aoshi Shinomori? Especially after being on the business end of his blade.   
  
"Why are you here?" His cold voice seemed to chill the air around them and Kamatari backpedaled slightly. He wasn't a coward, but he sure knew when he was outmatched.  
  
"I… I don't know what you're talking about handsome. I'm here for Lord Shishio of course. To lend my services and fulfill his commands!" Great job, falling back on old tricks always worked. Unless you were up against a psychotic block of ice.  
  
The blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"I am sure you are, Shinsengumi." He hissed dangerously and Kamatari looked around. If the wrong ears heard that he was as good as dead. Maybe Sano too. "Why?"  
  
"Why are you here Shinomori. That last job not pan out well for you?" Kamatari snapped back. He was backed into a corner. He could have told some lie, but he found that lies had a bad habit of coming back and biting one in the ass twice as hard.  
  
The taller man's lips twisted into what might have been a smirk, "Stay out of my way. I don't have a problem with you. Just your friends."  
  
"That's reassuring. After all, why wouldn't I care about them?" Kamatari growled and the man gave him a patronizing look.  
  
"I will extract what is mine. Out of hides if I must."  
  
Can you say brrr? Kamatari wasn't sure why he was here in alliance with Shishio. Was his spy group in the middle of this mess too? It wasn't good having all these powerful people in one building. The cross-dresser knew who could best him and steered clear accordingly. That chance meeting with Usui was enough to make him shiver even now.  
  
As his luck ran he would probably run into Soujirou next.  
  
"Kamatari, how are you today?"  
  
Yup, see?  
  
"Oh you know." He said airily and waved a hand for effect, "How about you Sou?"  
  
"Shinomori was here a few moments ago, was he not?" Oh boy, that didn't bode well. There was something in the boy assassin's tone that didn't sit right. No wonder Kamatari felt so out of sorts. The nuts housed in here were giving off enough tension to crush a stone.  
  
"Yes. Do you have business with him because he only left a few seconds ago. You can still catch him."  
  
Soujirou didn't seem to recognize Kamatari or Sano from that dark night. Then again, he wouldn't have recognized the boy except from the bouncy girl that seemed to be tagging along.   
  
"I'd rather not." The boy commented with a cold smile. "He and I had a disagreement."  
  
Which is why you're tailing him right? Good luck with the inevitable confrontation. Kamatari said mentally to himself. Just make sure you don't obliterate the rest of us when you get a bit overzealous.  
  
I have to get out of here; they're going to drive me out of my mind. Kamatari sighed. Of course that mean going back to his room to fetch his purse. And with his luck he'd run into Anji. Or Chou. Good lord, Chou. He had to get out of here.  
  
Sliding out one of the many back doors he strode out wishing he had brought a jacket. Shoving his hands in the trashy hoodie he was still dressed in he considered running. Since he had joined up with Shishio he hadn't had the time to start a running route. Now that things had settled down maybe he should consider it. Running was always an excellent stress reliever. It was some much needed me time, even for an extreme extrovert like Kamatari.  
  
He glanced ruefully at the sneakers covering his feet. They were fairly new and still white, but if he started splashing through mud puddles they'd turn out brown. With a shrug he decided a good run was worth it.  
  
Doing a quick stretch he jogged off being careful to skirt the house. A drizzle started up, but he enjoyed the quick, cold splats of the drops on his skin.  
  
Despite his sunny nature he really enjoyed days when the clouds rolled over the sky like a fluffy, gray blanket and the sun couldn't get through. It was almost like a grounder saying that he was in the real world and not some crazy dream.  
  
Before he knew it he had circled a wide radius and was heading back. His hamstrings were protesting and he was short of breath. Amazing how much toning he lost over the span of a mere week.  
  
Slowing to a trot he almost ran into a slight, damp figure. At the person's side was a small, shaggy dog. The creature was carefully walking along. Actually, with all the bandages it was comparable to Shishio.  
  
Kamatari paused to digest that thought and came up with a delightful image of Shishio as a puppy dog. One he couldn't help giggle at.  
  
The figure jerked its head up and Kamatari found himself face to face with the Battousai. Was his luck screwed or what? He must have as many lives as a cat considering how closely he was flirting with death today.  
  
"You!" The Battousai said and jumped back.  
  
Oh dear, just what had Megumi been telling the poor man about him? Such a negative reaction!  
  
"Darling, have we met?" Kamatari asked innocently. He probably looked like a drowned rat, running in the rain with only some old sweats and a hoodie.  
  
"I… uh… Kamatari right?" The man sputtered and the dog looked up at him like he was insane.  
  
"And you're the Battousai." Kamatari grinned. Who knew that the man did some dog walking on his time off? Damn, a sexy man at that. Also, regrettably, straighter than a line despite his long, lovely hair and feminine build.  
  
"Uh, that's not a name I would like to be called in public, that I would not." He said while the dog cautiously limped up. Kamatari bent down and offered the back of his hand. The mutt looked him over before cautiously sniffing. It wagged its tail slightly and backed off.  
  
"So what should I call you sweetheart?" Oh this was great. Having been assured that his life was safe Kamatari wasn't going to let this go. He wasn't sure when this had become a running tally between himself and Sano, but they were always bragging about their deeds.  
  
"Himura is fine." The man said stiffly while he regained some of his lost dignity and composure.  
  
"Since I can't cross camps do you mind me asking a few questions? I'm assuming that's little Meg's dog." A cautious nod. Good, very good. Start out with the easy ones. It was bad enough the man was ready to bolt at any moment, dog or no. "That girl's got a mind of her own. Imagine, acquiring a pooch in the middle of an undercover operation. And she'd taking this okay right?"  
  
"She's very smart." Himura replied with a vague smile, "She already calls Saitoh Daddy."  
  
Kamatari choked suddenly and started laughing. Between gasps he managed, "That's rich. Oh boy, Sano's going to love that one. And Tokio? I'm sure she's calling him something not so nice about now."  
  
Himura made a gurgling sound that was not remotely human. It sounded like oro? So what if he was interested in what was going on in that small, enclosed, penned in house. He had lived under the tyranny of the Wolf for long enough. It was fun to think that Saitoh was getting some hell of his own. After all, that's what made the world go round!  
  
"I take that as a yes. Something must have happened. They've been smacked together in there for a week now. It won't hurt to tell me. I'm Saitoh's co-worker after all." Saying friend might have sounded better, but that would be a stretch. Saitoh didn't have friends. Half the time he didn't even acknowledge other people existed if they weren't annoying him.  
  
"Miss Tokio and Saitoh have come to an understanding, that they have."  
  
"Well, suck all the juicy parts out. That's it? No fireworks, nada?"  
  
The other man gave a mysterious smile and shielded his violet eyes with his bangs. "Saitoh does not want to keep the dog. He and Megumi have been fighting with Miss Tokio as a referee."  
  
Kamatari stared down at the damp mutt and laughed, "I have a good guess who won."  
  
A/N: I got a job (well, almost, drug test). I don't know if that will affect my writing (probably not). It will just eat my screw around time (like me spending three hours surfing the net instead of finishing Transgender). Midterm grades next week ^________^ And a paper due monday. I need to stop messing around!  
  
Fyyrrose: No, but you did after it was over *laughs* -__- Susumu bitch-slapping Tatsu was like *rolls eyes* The context was amusing I suppose. And S's comment in regards to blocking. How fast can you write? I'm 1/3 of the way through the second to last chapter. Yes, you guys like 15. I found the whole thing hilarious, but I like 17 still. HH notices everything. She just needs to take it like Tru. Ignore what I was doing entirely and flip it around! Oh please, fluff? Lukewarm at best. I don't do fluff well as Kerry commented. You need to order your stories like I do. I have a million in my head, but I only write the most important/best. Just knock him off. If I can kill Sano you can kill Naraku.  
  
MissBehavin: Established pack ranking ^^ Tokio is making some serious errors __ Or not? It seems to me like it could turn into a game of power. Sano has a bad affect on people (including my and my suddenly dirty mouth from writing him). Hehe, Kenshin is really the one with problems I think. Usui may or may not. I haven't decided. Besides, even when I mark people I still change my mind over and over when new ideas come. 15 was great. Why do I get the feeling that the whole thing has happened before. HE knew WHO had taken IT right away! That speakth a pattern ^^ I just loved the begining when he's looking and screaming. The ending SUCKED! Not only was it all fairy tale-like, but it didn't resolve ANYTHING (except Tetsu's problem). Now, I'm not saying, oooooo go out and get everyone killed (esp. since I know how all the historical figures go out), but it ended so crappy -__-'.  
  
eriesalia: ^^ Genetics never lie. The dynamics of the pair is fun (but diff. for me; I'm not too practiced at that sort of thing). Sorry about the grammer and such. My beta has retired and I'm too lazy to find a new one. Plus, I've been stretching myself too thin. I haven't taken the time to go back over this and fix things like I generally do. Transgender was purely raw @__@  
  
Wistful-Eyes: Well done? It was nicely pulled off for me, relation-challenged woman (not even romantic relations @__@). Honest is good. No surprises down the line ^__~ Maybe Tokio learned something from her problems with Hiko? 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Tokio sipped at the coffee gingerly and made a face. She would have to go to the store and get some things. No one should have to live off of black coffee. She wasn't a sugar fanatic and her sweet tooth was moderate, but this was just nasty.  
  
She glanced across the kitchen table at the man seated there. His head was bent as his golden eyes surveyed the pages. Every so often he would make a small grunt of disapproval or would frown deeply. Did he ever give it a rest? Sano had always complained that the man was a hard worker, to tone down the young man's language, but this was bordering on ridicules. What kind of paperwork did an assassin do exactly?  
  
There was a hesitant knock at the door and Tokio could hear Meg scampering up to the door. The house was fairly small, homely she guessed, and so she could hear her daughter's latest torment for the poor man.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Kenshin."  
  
"How do I know you're Kenny? You could be a mean man trying to trick me?"  
  
The faint oro that resulted was verification enough. Tokio didn't know anyone else who used that stupid word so liberally. She didn't know anyone else who used it at all actually.  
  
"Megumi let Kenshin in."  
  
There was a brief scuffle as the girl scrabbled at the high lock. Then there were the squeals. Tokio watched in silent amusement as Saitoh's eyebrow twitched. For some reason he really didn't like that dog.  
  
Kenshin wandered in dripping slightly. He had tried to wring the excess water out of his long mane of hair, but all he managed to do was make it scraggly and damp. He paused at the doorframe unsure of the ice he was treading. Saitoh refused to acknowledge him.  
  
"I met Kamatari." Kenshin said finally earning what sounded like the word moron from Saitoh and a delighted giggle from Megumi. She and the dog were on the kitchen floor beside Kenshin's feet. "He was a very interesting person, that he was."  
  
"So, was he nosy?" Megumi asked straightening the dog's bandages. "He and Sano are always nosy. I think it's a contest."  
  
"Oro? He wanted to know how you were fairing, that he did."  
  
"So what did you tell him Battousai?" Saitoh growled lowly. Tokio raised an eyebrow. Apparently Kamatari wasn't one of the man's favorite people. Then again, who was?   
  
"Not much." The smaller man answered edgily.   
  
Tokio scooted a chair out and offered it. He shook his head looking uncomfortable. She looked between Kenshin and Saitoh unsure what to do. Although Saitoh graciously, coldly really, accepted the man's intrusion, he wasn't particularly willing to make things easier. And Kenshin was hardly doing any better keeping himself in check. At least the two men had some discipline.  
  
"What, precisely, did you tell that moron?" Saitoh asked with his golden eyes keenly watching the smaller man. He had a cigarette clutched between his thin lips, but keeping with the house rules, left it unlit. Thankfully the monstrous sword he insisted on carry on occasion was safely tucked in his room and away from Megumi's curious reach. It didn't, however, mean that the lean Shinsengumi was unarmed.  
  
"I… uh, told him about the dog?" Kenshin offered weakly and gave a silly smile for good measures. Both Saitoh and Tokio eyed him stonily.  
  
"And that's it? How well do you trust him?" Tokio said hiding a smug smile. She had no doubt that poor Kenshin had now become a pawn in the war against the pair of nosy Shinsengumi.   
  
"This unworthy one assumed since you spoke so highly of him that he could be trusted!" Kenshin said, fearful that he had made a dangerous mistake. Megumi and the dog looked up at him in bemusement.  
  
"Foolish." Saitoh snorted and continued to look at his papers.  
  
"'Tari can be trusted." Megumi piped up indignantly and gave Tokio a slight glare. "Mommy just wants to know what you told him."  
  
Kenshin didn't look relieved at that statement and he started to edge toward the doorway. Tokio fixed him with a look. He paused, defeated.  
  
"This unworthy one said that all was well and that you two had come to an agreement." There was a tangible pause before Kenshin meekly added, "Kamatari found it funny that Saitoh is called Daddy, that he did."  
  
Oh boy, this could get ugly. She noticed Saitoh's shoulders stiffen with what she could only hope was indignation and not anger. He had only shown her his anger once, but it wasn't something she was looking forward to experiencing again. And they were fighting over, what now seemed like, such a little detail.  
  
"Battousai, while you look like a woman I would trust you could retrain from gossiping like one." Saitoh ground out not getting up. "Where is the other moron?"  
  
"He means Sano." Megumi clarified without looking up.  
  
"Sano wasn't there. Kamatari was taking a run, that he was."  
  
Tokio, still slightly peeved from the gender insult, raised an eyebrow, "You saw Kamatari in non-gender specific clothing."  
  
"Sweats?" Kenshin replied in confusion.  
  
Tokio shook her head trying to imagine it while simultaneously entertaining thoughts of how to teach Saitoh to be a bit more respectful of women. She wondered what kind of experiences he had in the past to make him so cynical and jaded.  
  
The dog, tired of Megumi's ministrations, trotted hopefully up to the chair beside Saitoh and sat down. Her stumpy tails waved madly, but the rest of her body was uncannily still. The man edged to the other side of his chair hanging his long legs off to the side. The dog blinked patiently waiting to be acknowledged.  
  
"Why don't you pet her?" Megumi queried sweetly for once seeming completely genuine. Saitoh looked at the child then looked at the dog, unconvinced, "She doesn't bite."  
  
Tokio felt a smile grace her lips. So that's the way it was huh? Well, she would keep that in mind for later if she needed an ace up her sleeve. Right now she wanted to see him pass this off.  
  
Megumi crawled over on her hands and knees, as children are apt to do. She settled by the dog and tried to tug Saitoh's hand down towards the poor creature's shaggy head. Tokio had to shake her head to keep from laughing as it turned into a tug of war.   
  
Finally Saitoh retrieved his hand and tucked it out of reach.  
  
"Here girl." Kenshin clucked squatting down. If he was hoping to curry favors with his enemy that wasn't going to cut it. Tokio wondered if it would piss Saitoh off even more.  
  
The dog looked at Kenshin, but refused to move.  
  
"I think we should call her Princess." Megumi announced breaking the heavy silence.  
  
Tokio's first impression was how mundane. She bet every other dog was named after royalty. Princess, Queenie, King, Prince, Duke, Duchess… But it wasn't her dog.  
  
She tittered softly as a thought hit her. It was so utterly irrational and completely unfounded that, even for her mind, it was just too much. She wasn't sure what Saitoh slept in because he always retired after her and was up before the sun in the mornings. So she mentally dressed him in loose, causal pjs, standing outside shifting from bare foot to foot urging, 'Hurry up Princess. Potty for Hajime!'  
  
Of course that harmless image soon had him missing a shirt and having goose bumps from the slightly chilly morning air. Before she could get too far on that particular track a voice broke into her daydream.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" Saitoh growled. If Tokio didn't know better she'd think that he had a sixth sense for knowing when he was being made fun of. Then again, considering his people skills maybe it was just habit.  
  
"Nothing at all, not a thing." Tokio lied and managed to keep a straight face. The dog most defiantly could not walk out of this labeled Princess. That would be far too much. "Megumi, honey, Princess is a very popular name. Don't you want your dog to be special?"  
  
"But I thought everyone was special!" Megumi protested oozing innocence. "That's what they told us in school. Are you saying Ms. Hogan is wrong Mommy?"  
  
"You should call it a name that befits it." Saitoh advised and Tokio knew she didn't like the sound of that. "What about Pansy or Sissy."  
  
"Sissy." Megumi echoed softly looking at the wheaten colored mutt. A grin broke out and she nodded in agreement. "Perfect."  
  
"Oro? You can't call a dog…"  
  
"She can call her cur anything she desires." Saitoh said heading him off. With an amber glare he added, "Don't you have a Master of your own? I wonder what he calls you, stupid student."  
  
Kenshin, to his credit, managed to keep his angry flush barely visible. If she hadn't known him, she would have passed it off for embarrassment. And it could have been, if his eyes hadn't changed to a startling intensity for a moment before regaining a dark cobalt color.  
  
"Miss Tokio I am leaving now."  
  
"Sissy and I will see you to the door." Megumi said in perfect imitation of Saitoh's voice and demeanor. Tokio wanted to clap her hands over the child's mouth. They needed to have a talk about appropriate teasing. She knew in her heart that Kenshin would never, ever intentionally hurt a child, let alone Hiko's offspring, but that did little to ease her unfounded fears as a mother.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hm. For what?" Saitoh asked eyeing his lukewarm coffee with distain.  
  
She pulled up a chair beside him and sat down. He ignored her. Well, nothing new there. Everything time she made an overture he slammed a wall in her face. It was damn annoying.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Tokio replied offhand, "For not starting a fight to the death in my kitchen for one. I know you and Kenshin don't get along so great."   
  
"Battousai and I have a score to settle."  
  
"And for another you're nice to Megumi. And Heavens knows she needs a father figure at the moment."  
  
Saitoh looked up with an unreadable face, "What about your boyfriend then."  
  
"He wouldn't know what to do with a child if you hand fed it to him." Tokio snorted, but she couldn't help feel a bit bad about the terms she had left on. Okay, she felt horrible, and the only consolation was that Kenshin could give reports.  
  
She wasn't eager to go back and sort this out, but she couldn't be with someone who didn't accept her, no their, child. It wasn't possible. They were a packaged deal now. Apparently the dog was too.   
  
She was doomed to be single at this rate.  
  
A/N: And I'm doing this on Tuesday and updating Wed. morning because I start my job bright 'n' early on Thursday! Yay? So my update schedule may shift again (so sorry!) and I may drop it back to just every sunday. It will take longer, but I might actually edit?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
MissBehavin: Poor dog? What about Shishio being compared to a mutt? Ah well, if you look closely everyone gets referred to a dog in my stories. I like dogs ^__^ Kamatari is act now think later socially. Aoshi is a bit blind and obsessive, but you know *shrug* and what is the boy up to? He's not a plotter (a seriously flaw in my eyes ^^). -__-' I meant the ending. 15 was great. SOUJI!!! I've read/looked at some of both SIPM and PMK which is like @__@ because its in a diff. order, but it helps. Suzu is scary now @__@ The poor kid has to turn into a scary bad-ss for me to notice him ^^; *sigh* OAVs would be nice. But mostly it was like, WTH is up with the black cat? And I never understood who "Maro" *doesn't know real name* was or who he lost to flip him off the deep end (he made a great human torch ^__^), and nothing was cleared up with Akesato (sp?). Of course, I know what happens to all the historical characters -__-' so I'm happy they ended it before they start dying off. [Transgender]: Saitoh-san, you should be far more careful about which readers you insult and charge with boogus crimes :) I have dangerous animals in my possession! HH: Yes, if I remember this right they worked together in the Jinchuu thingy *still hasn't read it*. Plus that chat when Kenshin is fighting Shishio. Saitoh, grateful? NEVER. Besides, Aoshi's cracked, but he wouldn't let Misao actually drowned the Wolf. I kinda petered out on the end (it happens when you write at 3 am) because the spell actually wore off. Aoshi was whinning about nothing.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: Kamatari is great fun ^^ Especially to write. That's okay, Kenshin was busy *snickers*   
  
Fyyrrose: There's your Princess bit. You think? My manga one is at 91% LMAO, its only taken a week! My other three are 45%, 62%, and 14% respectively because I'm too lazy to download the eppies individually. You know the scary thing? When you were saying such-in-such character I still knew who they were X__X I haven't watched SM for at least 6 years. You really want them :) Because you'd have a buttload of catch up! You know me too well. Should I do the trio first? =3 *chokes* Okay, Heisuke will be so much fun. Chou played catch with a baby. Unforgivable. Hiko *evil laugh* Well, you'll get your face off because its too fun to pit those two against each other. [Transgender]: Someone has to have them and its certainly not the guys! :- And you did, didn't you? You dug up all of our rp. I need to work on that too. *starts laughing* You can kill anyone you want and you can bring back anyone (except for CHB). *twitch* Hopefully not me? *laughs* Never me. I'm sure Misao has had many comments, but this is the woman who tried to steal her kimono off the rack and started a food fight! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Warning: Some maybe offensive material. If you are extra-sensitive to the issues of Bush or Gay Marriages...  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Sano wandered around aimlessly. What was he doing here? This was bullshit. He'd been here over a week now and the most he'd done was wander around and look stupid. Not the thing to put on a resume. Tokio's words echoed back to him about earning his pay. Well, damn it, should he feel guilty for being paid to do nothing? Hell no! He was back up. He hated that fucking term and what it stood for. Kamatari got the frontlines, but what about dear old Sano? Shoved in the back.  
  
Well, the back was not the place if you wanted a content Sano.  
  
By his forth lap around the complex he felt he was just getting warmed up. Too bad the weather was shit outside or he could go pound some discarded concrete blocks.  
  
On his sixth lap he figured he'd paced at least four miles. Why didn't they have a gym? He needed a punching bag. Maybe he could go find one. Oh wait, best behavior. Shit. Okay, so no using the enemy's lowlifes as human punching bags. What could he do?  
  
Despite all the labels and accusations that were often pinned on the young man, he was far from lazy. He was just very selective about his activities. He wouldn't do it if he didn't think it was worth his while. Being a teenager demanded that his body did a lot of sleeping and eating, and since those were pleasure activities he obliged. Books never seemed to interest him much although sometimes he'd read about World War Two for kicks. He wasn't opposed to learning, just wasn't particularly interested in broadening his own horizons.  
  
"Hey Tiger, slow down there. You look like your out for a kill." Kamatari chirped from behind him. Startled, he whirled and blinked. The slight man was dressed in what could only be described as normal clothing.  
  
"Where've you been. You look normal."  
  
Kamatari blinked and peered down at his clothing before saying sweetly, "As much as you'd like me to go running in a skirt, it's not that practical."  
  
"I thought we agreed you would stop hitting on me in private." Sano grumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets. For once he was thankful for not having a particularly active imagination.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Sano asked noticing Kamatari half hiding a paper behind his back. When he reached for it he almost lost a finger or two. Well, it wasn't quite that drastic, but Kamatari didn't hide things. No, no, he had to air everything out in the open. Kind of like proof that he was who he was and no one's poor opinion was going to change that.  
  
"I met the Battousai on my run. Quite the hot little guy actually." Kamatari evaded. Sano decided to indulge him for a moment.  
  
"So what's up with our favorite ass-kicking compadre?"   
  
"He's now a daddy."  
  
"Shit, that was fast."  
  
"Not that way!" Kamatari tittered and shook some droplets of water off his head. "Megumi seems to have adopted him. Like mother like daughter. The two of them seem to pick up strays whenever they turn around."  
  
"But a wolf knows no master." Sano remarked.  
  
"What about a mistress?"  
  
"Maybe that." The young man conceded and made a fast grab for the paper. He could feel the newsprint brush his fingers and he latched on. With a swift, forceful jerk he had it in his hands.  
  
Peering down he was slightly disappointed. He didn't read gibberish.  
  
Kamatari made a grab and missed. Sano dangled it well above his head and said, "Can you actually read that chicken scratch?"  
  
"Obviously." Jump. "But you can't." Grasp. "So give it back."  
  
If there was one thing Sanosuke really hated it was the insinuation that he was stupid. If someone had something to say to him they could damn well tell it to his face inside of hiding it in clever words. If this had been anyone other than Kamatari they would be unrecognizable by now.  
  
"I ain't stupid you know." He growled giving the smaller man a slight pushing knocking him off balance so that his back bumped the wall.  
  
Kamatari glared and stopped his hopping, "I never said that. It's the Washington Post okay? An American newspaper."  
  
"What's in this gibberish that's got you all worked up then? And don't tell me it's nothing."  
  
"Fine, you really want to know?" Kamatari asked with no little venom in his voice. Sano instinctively took a step back defensively. Within that instant, the cross-dresser grabbed back the paper and skimmed it with his eyes. Whatever it was that he was reading in that gibberish it was upsetting him. And that wasn't something that sat well with Sano. Seeing his friends beating themselves up about something they couldn't possibly have control over.  
  
  
  
Before he could open his mouth to offer his objections Kamatari continued, "President Bush is doing his best to make it unconstitutional for gays to get married."  
  
  
  
"Can he do that?" Sano asked scratching his head. Bush, Bush, Bush. Oh yeah, he ran the United States, right? The young man wasn't particularly interested in the affairs of other countries and to be honest he didn't know even a handful of world leaders.  
  
  
  
"He can try the asshole!" Kamatari fumed. Woah, he swore. And it was directed at a person not a thing.   
  
  
  
"Why's he doing it?"  
  
  
  
Kamatari gave a furious shrug and pursed his lips, "To boost his campaign to continue running his country. He's nothing but a hypocritical dictator. He picked the gay community as his scapegoat because society in general isn't comfortable."  
  
  
  
Sano mulled over that before offering, "That's it? Seems like a shitty reason."  
  
  
  
"Oh, he's hiding behind his religious beliefs and values to do it." The cross-dresser snorted with a dark, amused look, "He's playing the cord of people who believe themselves to be good Christians. He needs support after all his fuck-ups during his four year rule."  
  
  
  
Sano wrinkled his nose. This was too confusing. You didn't just go around bashing up people to make yourself look good then blame it on your "values". Just another reason not to trust the government, he thought wryly to himself and flexed a fist. Those bureaucrat bastards were only concerned with their hides, not the roles they were brought in to fulfill.  
  
  
  
"The thing is, America is supposed to be a free asylum for people no matter what. This is flat out discrimination, just as much so as the Jim Crow Laws were for the African Americans. Religion and State aren't supposed to be mixed. Most people don't enjoy other peoples' views and beliefs crammed down their throat."  
  
  
  
"I sure as hell don't." Sano glowered. He didn't like being told what to do, but being told that what he believed in was wrong...  
  
  
  
"I'm tired of being called Spawn of the Devil and rolling in sin. I'm a person too. They're people too. And, as citizens of the United States it's Bush's duty to protect and support them despite what he thinks personally. They pay into Social Security too!" Kamatari growled slamming the wall with both fists. "I'm sorry, I bet you don't care a whit about any of this."  
  
  
  
Sano sensed that even if he wasn't interested in the issue that maybe he should still shut up and listen. Besides, it wasn't often that someone sat him down to talk directly to him about something cultural.  
  
  
  
"Naw, you need to talk about this. Wouldn't want you to go all hot and flustered into a meeting. You could slip up. I mean, you're good at keeping it cool usually. Rant it out of your system." Sano added a teasing smirk, "You shouldn't bust up walls though. One might fall on you."  
  
  
  
"No, I think I'm done." Kamatari grinned, some of his sunny persona shining through the dark clouds held over his head. "At least with punching walls. It hurts too much. No wonder you always seem to break your knuckles."  
  
A/N: As you can tell, this has been prewritten for quite awhile. Don't use it for like research or anything because while I spent a lot of time reading up on the issue it doesn't reflect on the story very much. This is just the backlash. Fyyrrose and SL got the whole brunt. Oh man, I was totally on a blood lust. It turned into my beautifully cynical paper for English about Bush's mess ups in general, which I should maybe to writing? It's due monday ^^ Gah, and I need to redo my PMK fic. My mom says I'm too personal with my readers ^__^;; I'm so proud of myself. I can count the cuss words on one hand and there was only *one* insinuation (most people wouldn't get it anyway J.)  
  
MissBehavin: Yes, he wasn't going for the dog pettting, was he? Hehe, but how far would the daydream go? X__X Okay *backs off* Eevee wrote one lemon! That's it. I make fun of my pets (and family) like that. My dog's name is Shadow... the possibilities are endless. Having it bad and working it out isn't the same LOL And you people are trusting a relationship-deficient person to write this! I don't think it was a son *thinks about that**considers process**shudders*, but maybe someone he loved as a son? Then again, with the OI (Okita imposter *is too lazy to remember his name*) he was getting a bit touchy-feely. *laughing* I remember reading somewhere he was trying to *eat* the cat. I really would have loved to see how it went with Yamanami/Akesato and leaving (even if it meant one of my fav. chars. had to die ^^).  
  
Wistful-Eyes: That's like the word pansy. Pansys are VERY hardy flowers. The suckers are quite difficult to kill off (I've tried), but because they're a flower (purple usually) it's an insult. Go figure. *laughs* And the name Ms. Hogan was randomly pulled from my brain. I never had a teacher named that... maybe one of my sibs did? Oh well.   
  
Fyyrrose: NO, I'm not going to post the Christian-Lemming rant. You might find it incredibly funny (and I truly didn't mean anything by it because both sides of my family are Christian), but I could REALLY offend people with that.   
  
Okay, the scary part? I have SEEN grown men with itty bitty dogs doing just that X__X Yes, leave CHB alone. He's dead, he's staying dead, that is my gift to him! Hiko's song is playing right now.   
  
You're whining about 104 hours? What about my 476 hours for SDK? Or 320 for RK. LMAO, yes the transformation issue! *twitch* A kimono eh. Raven, we had a deal. And I kept up my end of the deal. If you wanted more you should have said something WAAAAY back in November. You guys better hurry up. I'm almost done with both of the last chapters ^__^;; And you know Tales is going up as soon as BSR is done. Snake bite *chokes* 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Usui waited patiently in the forgotten storeroom. Dust tickled his nose and he could feel where he had accidentally brushed through cobwebs. He was seated on an old shipping crate. The smooth slates had some slight nicks and tears, but the height was correct in suiting his long legs. As promised he had no weapons. No visible ones anyway.  
  
As he always was he was early. Early enough to make sure there was no ambush set in place and early enough to scout the exits out. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. It would be incredibly unwise to be caught in another trap.  
  
"Usui." The cold voice rang slightly in the enclosed room and Usui sensed the man stop just short of him. He gave a nod and rose to his feet.  
  
"I am please that you have considered my offer enough to come Shinomori."  
  
"It intrigues me."  
  
"I'm sure it does." Usui chuckled dryly. Men who held their honor in high regard were quite easy to manipulate. The fact that Shinomori was mentally unstable was all the better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiko glared at the dark polished wood of his desk. The boy was already ten minutes late. Hiko was a busy man! He didn't have time to mess around waiting for his stupid student to get his act together. Now he knew why the boy was not a spy.  
  
There was a timid knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Hiko said mildly and pretended to be immersed in his papers. It wouldn't do to look nervous or eager. After all, it had only been a week. Nothing too much could have happened in such a short period of time. Right? No, of course not!  
  
Kenshin slip through the door and slid it shut behind him. He looked like he was preparing to do battle with his bangs shaded over a frown.  
  
Damn straight he better be. Hiko wouldn't stand for any excuses or put-offs.   
  
"So what's going on." Blunt as ever. Ah, how bluntness had served him well over the years. There was none of that beating around the bush or tact crap for him. What a waste of time and energy. He pitied the poor fools who couldn't just speak their mind. How horrible an existence. Who needed tact when you could say things outright? And who in their right mind would argue back? That was the best part. No one would dare.  
  
Kenshin didn't sit, oh no, he was too well trained for that. Instead he straightened his shoulders and looked Hiko square in the eye resolutely. At least he wasn't stuttering like a fool, which he seemed prone to doing on occasion.  
  
"Miss Tokio and Megumi are safe, that they are."  
  
Hiko waited patiently with folded hands. If the boy thought he was going to escape with just saying that he was sorely mistaken.  
  
"And Saitoh…"  
  
Hiko's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hajime Saitoh?"  
  
Kenshin started and gave an apologetic smile for his reaction, "Yes."  
  
"Of all the people it would have to be him. Fate is a cruel mistress. Why couldn't it have been an ugly man?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Hiko ignored his student's yip. Hajime Saitoh, an old college classmate. One he never liked particularly. They always seemed to end up competing, or fighting over something. So why did he get this feeling that a choice in women was looming on the horizon? Never was he so happy as the day he graduated and left that bastard behind, what he thought was, for good.  
  
He wasn't a jealous man, he truly wasn't. Maybe he appeared slightly possessive, but if you didn't stand up for what was yours then you didn't deserve to keep it. And after five years and a long lost daughter Tokio was damn near his as you could get.  
  
He uncurled his fists and made his face curl into a forced smirk. Kenshin would have been wise to run.   
  
"And."  
  
"And what Master?" Kenshin trailed off uncertainly and blinked rapidly with comprehension. "Oh. Well, Megumi has a dog named Sissy now. Saitoh doesn't like it, that he doesn't, but Megumi is still keeping it. Umm, but she's, er, calling Saitoh Daddy?"  
  
Hiko snarled low in his chest. It had taken awhile to warm up to the idea, but that was a title he fancied. And he didn't fancy some no-good thief taking it. Even if it was all for show and fake.  
  
"Miss Tokio is polite, that she is. They haven't killed each other yet. And Shishio seems to be holed up with his plans."  
  
Hiko wanted to tell his student to forget Shishio. The man was not his concern. Let the girlfriend-stealer deal with the pyro-torched man. Heh, if Hiko was lucky they would take care of each other. Yes, that sounded like a satisfactory solution.  
  
"There are two Shinsengumi member in Shishio's compound. Megumi's friends Sanosuke Sagara and Honjo Kamatari." Hiko vaguely remembered meeting a spiky haired youth named Sano at one point and time. He supposed that was one of them. It was a thought that didn't make him particularly happy in the slightest. The thought that not only did his daughter know two of the enemy personally, but Tokio had let the man on campus to baby sit her!  
  
He and Tokio needed to have a talk. He was getting this nasty suspicion that when Megumi's disappearing and Tokio's aversion to the word Shinsengumi were connected. A very unsettling thought to say the least; one that did not please him in the slightest.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"What is it stupid student?"  
  
"You look pensive, that you do. Is something wrong?"  
  
Wrong? Of course something was wrong! The whole concept was wrong!  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about." Hiko replied gruffly.  
  
There was this pause as Kenshin scuffled. That pause never ended in anything good. Hiko groped around for something to throw for when his student made the stupid mistake of voicing whatever it was. The boy could run, but he hadn't ever managed to escape the flying projectile when Hiko decided to launch one.  
  
"This unworthy one thinks that you are jealous, that he does… ORO!" Ha, take that you noisy unworthy one! He shoots and he scores. Hiko hadn't been team captain of the basketball team for nothing. It seemed his aim and arm hadn't diminished. Too bad it was only a small calculator. He cast about for the iron trashcan he knew was in the general vicinity of his desk.  
  
"Mind your own damn business. Don't you have spying to do?" Hiko grumbled with satisfaction. It never occurred to him that he had almost said an oxymoron, not that it would have mattered if he did. He had more important things to worry about.  
  
Like how to get over there himself. Obviously sending his student just wasn't going to cut it. He didn't think it would, but there was no sense in wasting his effort on the small things.  
  
"Yes Master." Kenshin yelped and ducked out just as the trashcan was in hand.  
  
Now that the distraction was gone he had to think. He switched on 'Headstrong' by Trapt and started humming. That song always seemed to help him out of ruts. Noisy stapler girl claimed it just encouraged his bullish behavior, but what did she know anyway?   
  
He didn't usually listen to that trash that the younger generation insisted was music. No, he was more talk-radio. Not the news. It just served to remind him why he hated the majority of humanity and not the stupid radio shows where the people were lewd and loud. Usually he listened to that rare station on the AM dial that had useful information. Like how to make an unruly computer behave or stress management (not to be confused with self-help mumbo-jumbo.)  
  
Surprisingly it was Tokio who had given him the name of the song and band. She was a hard-core classic rock fan. He had no idea that she even knew pop existed.  
  
A faint, genuine smile appeared on his face before he frowned. He couldn't let years of their relationship go down the drain. He just had to think of a way to convince her of the same thing.  
  
Yet, no matter how long he thought about it he came to this one conclusion: He would have to go, personally, and straighten this out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi allowed a slight quirk grace the corner of his mouth as his eyes roved the hallway. Usui was quite the egotistical fool. He was even more the fool to take someone into his confidence on the mere assumption that that someone had singular motives.   
  
Aoshi most certainly had ulterior motives. More so than the fool would even know. Assuming he lived much longer to even get an inkling. It suited him fine in any case.  
  
He was far more methodical and persnickety with his plans. He wouldn't fail.  
  
A/N: *twitch**falls to the floor grovelling* that was so pitifully short I am ASHAMED... *blinks* oh look, my download is done *wanders off.* Okay, admittedly I have been a bit distracted. I've been reading the rest of rk manga (starting with vol. 28 and going backwards ^^;; I'm at Sano's family right now), watching some anime (Bottle Fairy is great... for four year olds and easily amused American gals), finishing BSR (hey J, didn't I tell you it was going to be that way? And you didn't believe me! I just wish I didn't have to make it a seperate chapter), plus my new job (great fun. My head will explode... and Sano IS a bala shark, just like Hijikata is a tiger oscar and Saito is a ghost-knife fish.) Plus you can't forget school! Plus I haven't worked on this for almost a month so I totally lost whatever I was doing ^^;; *chokes*... maybe I shouldn't watch the "special" PMK #13 while writing this... bad thoughts.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: He is one of the stupider people we have had in office. Kerry better win! Go Kerry, go anyone! Trees, national parks, all the other things he's ruining. He doesn't even know how to pronounce enviroment. You think he can convince Sano to go? No, I'm kidding. That's totally serious. It's not something you just do to make a point. You have to mean it.  
  
MissBehavin: Teenage hormones. Tokio wouldn't hit him per se... not physically anyway. What better than to puncture an ego? After all, she's had tons of practice. Anti-Bush, always have been, I just wasn't old enough to vote last time. It's called, I need money to run my campaine so I'll buddy up to my supporters (who cares who I step on? I want what I want when I want it) and they'll give it to me because I'm a stupid puppet who can't pick my nose properly. You hit another part of it with SS and life insurance, but there are also social issues. The United States isn't know for the tolerance preached! [Fools]: I really didn't pay much attention to him (except Okita's reaction to him, which was hilarious!), but I hadn't read any fics centered around or had him in it. I wasn't able to fit his his 'howdy pardner'. Besides, someone needs to pick on the trio! Okita and Hijikata was so easy... the easiest part. You're not a HxO fangirl are you...?  
  
  
  
Fyyrrose: Oh yes, I really went off. Don't you dare back out! Just because you've seen my ending. Lazy. Work on Spring so we can go on. I should give that rant to my mother. I can see her going, EEVEE! But genocide and lemmings are good comparasions! *whimper* And the C stands along... *continues singing that verse.* [Fools]: You said flagpole; I came up with the rest. You like that because you'd do the same thing! *chokes* You know, in that PMK HS RP I'm following Saito does do a session with him? About Itou and the fans. Poor Saito. Yes, there are ref. to 15 and a few others. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Remind me why I am here." Saitoh asked frostily picking up some Head and Shoulders. He glared at the innocent bottle before tossing it down and picking up something else.  
  
Tokio looked up mildly, "I'm not your maid. If you want food that you like then you have to come shopping with us. Don't be such a baby about it."  
  
He didn't dignify that with an answer.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to go to the pet store. Sissy needs food."  
  
Ah yes, the infernal beast that insisted on following him around dripping drool and shedding hair.  
  
There were many things wrong with this picture.  
  
The last time he had gone grocery shopping was gone from his recollection, it was that long again. At headquarters he usually didn't bother to do more than go to the cafeteria. Occasionally the morons would manage to drag him out into public for take out.  
  
Then there was the fact that there was a child securely attached to the end of his left arm. She was chattering and yanking things down only to be refused by the puppeteer of this whole torment: Tokio.  
  
He glared sullenly. Did everyone's shopping take so long? How difficult was it to secure what you wanted, pay for it, and return to your car? This was an easily accomplished task, yet here they were wandering down aisles willy-nilly.  
  
"Hajime?" She asked turning around, "Can you take Megs to the pet store. Just get a 20 lb. bag of Science Diet dog food, okay?"  
  
"If it gets fed then it will poop."  
  
"Yes, that generally happens." Tokio agreed comparing spaghetti sauces.  
  
Saitoh tried again: "Why the expensive kind? The dog will eat anything you put down."  
  
Tokio gave him a calm look, ignoring his expression of ire, "Because the higher the quality the less the poop. Besides, I'm the one out there cleaning it up. Will you just go? Then meet me back up at the front and we can leave."  
  
How could that woman be so infuriating and argumentative? He wasn't a busboy here. The semblance of peace was eerily turning into a real one. He really did feel as if he was married to the woman, minus, as Sagara would call them, "the perks."  
  
"Mister Wolf?" A small voice asked and he looked down sharply. The mother-spawn usually called him Daddy with unholy delight. His old, and supposedly secret, nickname snatched his attention right away.  
  
"What."  
  
She pointed and he followed her directions. He noticed two things at once. The former being Sagara stacked high with boxes and bags from different stores trailing behind an enthusiastic Kamatari. The second was two young people that seemed very familiar. It only took a few seconds to realize who they were. This was why he didn't go to the local mall on Saturdays, or any other day for that matter.  
  
"Let's get Sissy some food Daddy." Megumi chirped loudly and started to tug at his hand. The kid was wily as a fox sometimes. Using that name to get his attention, but doing so without blowing any cover. She had potential.  
  
"Can I get some candy?" She asked as she peered into a tank filled with disgusting rodents. Why anyone would want a small ball of fur complete with beady eyes, buck teeth, and a stubby tail he'd never know. In his opinion, the only thing hamsters were good for was to feed snakes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Because I said 'no.' Stop behaving like you learned your manners from the morons." Saitoh said. Oh no, he wasn't going to play the 'why' game. He remembered that well enough between his two siblings, before he left home. It was a game an adult could never win.  
  
She pouted and eyed him shrewdly. Testing. In a way, children and the men under his command weren't all that different. He would deal with her the same way he dealt with them. Hopefully her mother wouldn't be up in arms.  
  
He had sacrificed a lot for this mission. His solo nature felt confined in a house with two females and that nasty dog. He had been made to put away his katana. It was also a rule that he wasn't allowed to smoke in the house. In a small way the dog had been a blessing. He could "take" the mutt out without Megumi making little noises of disapproval or Tokio's "look."  
  
His lips twisted. She had some moves, he'd give her that much, but she needed to learn that it would take more than a look to sway him.  
  
He looked down to see why Megumi was so quiet.  
  
That would explain it.  
  
She was gone.  
  
It took another moment for the alarm chimes to go off. Not so much worry for the child, or at least he didn't think it was worry for the girl. Her mother on the other hand… He would have to simply find Megumi before she got too far.  
  
How far could a six-year-old go in five minutes?  
  
As he circled the mall for the second time he amended that a six year old could indeed go quiet far. Either that or she was very good at hiding.  
  
He was getting slightly worried now, not that he would express it. Nothing had happened to the child and why would it bother him? What exactly did the child mean to him besides a pain and obnoxious and that stupid mutt and those cute smiles… wait, there was something that didn't fit. He thought the word cute. Purge!  
  
As much as he was reluctant to admit it both the child and mother had found a place within him. Just what sort of place was the question.  
  
But if something happened to the girl he would never be forgiven, and he could never forgive himself.  
  
Coming around the corner near the Gap he stopped.  
  
"…And then he said, no." Saitoh's eyes narrowed. If he wasn't mistaken that was his quarry, and she was talking to someone. He didn't have to guess whom. The question was how to get out of this with some dignity and pride intact.  
  
"Well Sweetie, that's just because your Daddy cares for you. If he didn't he would just buy you the candy so you would be quiet. That's what my daddy did."  
  
"You just bought me some."  
  
Great, a kid with a sugar high stuck in the car with a ticked mother for an hour ride home.  
  
There was a titter, "Ah, but that's what strangers are for. To give you candy and lure you away. Isn't that right Saitoh?"  
  
"Daddy!" The insolent child leapt up, candy in hand, and tackled his legs. A displeasing habit she had acquired from her visit before. One he'd never been able to break her of. "This nice lady gave me candy."  
  
"Hey, Kamatari, what the hell did you do that for? Make up your mind. Am I gay or not? Setting those women on my ass wasn't good!" The chief moron in Saitoh's life stopped and a slow grin spread across his face. Saitoh detested being mocked. "Hey kiddo. You want to come home with us and leave that bad wolf to face Mommy's wrath?"  
  
"Pedophile." Saitoh remarked.  
  
"Wha—what's that mean? Bastard! Calling me names like that."  
  
"Sorry, sir," The impudent cross-dresser put special emphasis on that word, "I'm afraid he's more into big boys than little children."  
  
"Gah! You fucker. You promised!" Sano swore dropping the bags and boxes to clench his fist.  
  
"I said I wouldn't hit on you in public. I was merely making an observation." Kamatari replied picking up his purchases.  
  
"As amusing," Which it really wasn't, "As this is, Megumi and I must leave. Thank you for keeping my "daughter" safe."  
  
It was too late by then. Far too late.  
  
"Why does my child have sugar? I said no Megumi." Tokio said with eyes narrowed. Sano gave a nervous grin and Kamatari smiled. Saitoh didn't bother. He just glared.  
  
"I got lost and I was so scared, but these nice people found me." Megumi said swinging her legs over the side of the bench and licking the candy, unperturbed.  
  
"I'm sure." Tokio said crisply. Saitoh felt small satisfaction in that. If he couldn't get his way the brat better not get hers. Tokio turned to the morons and gave a polite bow, "Thank you for your help. There are so many bad people out there. My husband was just distracted, I'm sure."  
  
She hadn't even completely finished her sentence before she grabbed the kid and walked out with the bags.  
  
"She's such a spitfire." Sagara grinned and draped himself over the bench next to Kamatari. "I bet you're having all sorts of fun. Meg pulled that one on me once; don't feel bad. I found her at an arcade with Kenshin. Boy did I get an earful." There was a light quality to his tone, but it wasn't even teasing. Surprisingly the moron was holding a polite conversation with him. Would the miracles never end?  
  
Kamatari shoved his partner to make more room before asking in a deceptively innocent voice, "A briefs man huh. That was my guess all along, but thanks for confirming it."  
  
He was shopping for his own clothes from now on.  
  
Saitoh stood on the corner of the porch silently smoking. He could hear the dog snuffling somewhere off in the dark, but he was in no hurry to go back in.  
  
Tokio had soundly told Megumi why what she had done was dangerous and wrong. She didn't, as Saitoh would have done, make the child throw the candy away. Weak.   
  
The rest of the evening had been spent in a silence where Tokio avoided him and Megumi ignored him.  
  
He took another deep drag. When did little things like this get to him? He wasn't a dog. He didn't roll over to please. He hadn't done anything wrong either.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Tokio asked hesitantly, sticking her head out the back screen door. It was an unspoken rule that the back porch was solely his territory. Part of him was pleased that she would ask permission before trespassing. It was only a tiny part. The rest of him bristled that she'd dare to intrude on his private place.  
  
"Hn." He replied staring off into the darkness.  
  
It was odd. The Battousai hadn't been nosing around for several days now. Tokio had informed him that the Battousai took orders from his Master. So with his absence strange thoughts were entering Saitoh's head. Unwelcome, unwanted thoughts.  
  
Tokio padded over and settled quietly on the steps a few feet away. This was starting to remind him of the last discussion they had, the beginning of their truce, their understanding.  
  
"Megumi didn't mean to scare you."  
  
He was silent for a moment, "She didn't."  
  
The small, sarcastic voice in his head said otherwise. It was very obnoxious on the rare occasions that it manifested.  
  
"I told her that the two of you would have to work out a deal. She's a very smart girl, but I'm not sure she understands that you can't just jerk people around. Hopefully she'll do better than her father in that respect." He waited patiently. This discussion was purely one-sided. There was absolutely no reason for him to interrupt her planned response, "I also want to thank you."  
  
"For what."  
  
"For anything. For taking the dog out without being asked."  
  
He smirked, "Smoking break."  
  
"I know that." She growled in annoyance. Good, that peacemaker bit was getting on his nerves. "But you don't have to take her."  
  
"I do if I want clean floors." He retorted around a fresh cigarette.  
  
"Can't you just accept a compliment or an apology at face value?" She said in exasperation, but she didn't sound particularly angry.  
  
"No."  
  
"See! There you go again. It's like your voice box is coated in acid and every word it touches gets covered!"  
  
He gave her a hooded look. She stared back with a slight frown.  
  
"At least practice some common courtesy." She finally snorted.  
  
"Social skills are irrelevant."  
  
She rolled her eyes bending down to pat the mutt who had come up during their exchange, "Maybe for you, but the rest of us try to get along in the world rather than hack our way through."  
  
He closed his eyes letting the cloud of nicotine float around him. When he opened them again Tokio and the dog were gone, yet somehow he felt like he had lost that battle.  
  
A/N: Apologies for not updating on Sun. I got banned from posting for a week -__- For something I didn't do. And no, they never did e-mail me back providing a good, specific reason as to why. I've had this account for three years without a problem so why would I suddenly start breaking rules now?! Oh well. That story will just be posted elsewhere because it was pretty funny.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Fyyrrose: *humming Elvis* You know what? Mom said I shouldn't have The King on my playlist!! Don't feel like writing? You better hurry it up if you want Shishio to live. Yes, BS's chapters are a bit short, but she updates regularly. That's the last time I give you credit for an idea *starts laughing* not if it's going to lose me my account. There are MANY GOOD reasons why Samurai Deeper Kyo will NEVER be shown on CN, even Adult Swim. "The Birds and the Bees" was at anime-keep as an April Fools joke. Bottle fairy is funny! Watch june. I would love to bitch slap you, but I'm down here. Oh, and you know what? I can fit 15 manga and three vhs in that tiny box! Now I just need time to send it off. Will T read PSoH?  
  
MissBehavin: I got my paper back today. It was hilarious to read my professor's side notes. He HATES Bush, really hates him. And Bush won't learn anything. The man is dumb as a box of rocks. The most we can hope for is to get him out of office. Ah, okay, well said. I had to ask fyyrrose is I was putting things together that weren't there in the anime... but the manga there are like no hints. I've read all of Barb's PMK I think, so I know which one you're talking about. Pairings are not a consideration for me either. Surprisingly (or at least it surprised the heck out of me) Okita (PMK) is my fav. char followed by Shinpachi, Sannan, and Tatsu. Saito is fifth for both PMK and RK ^__^ Go figure on that. Aoshi is very agreeable *snickers* Hiko *sigh* is himself. What more is there to say? Saitoh knows she has someone, but he doesn't know WHO. Kenshin is a nice man, but none too smart about certain things.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: *grins widely* Ring away! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Soujirou checked the urge to look around. The presence at his back was hardly friendly, but he could tolerate it. After all, he had higher standing; Shinomori wouldn't try something so blatantly obvious. Not with the forethought on the repercussions of his actions. The man was cautious about things like that. It was a trait that Soujirou was rather grateful for.  
  
"Stalking me will get you nowhere." He addressed his unseen follower lightly. He didn't really expect a reply, and he didn't get one. The hostile gaze disappeared.  
  
Soujirou grinned a bit wider. That was a point in his corner. Not that he was keeping score exactly. He wasn't sure what to think exactly. Aoshi had brought him in to watch Misao in the beginning. Yet ever since that mission that the Shinsengumi man Saitoh soured he had disappeared. Then he shows up in the last place on Earth Soujirou ever expected.  
  
"Sou where'd you go? I thought we were going to the mall! That was at least fifteen minutes ago." Misao growled impatiently. No doubt she wanted to go browse the movie store. He was rather surprised the first time when she declined visiting Abercrombie and Banana Republic and made a beeline for the Suncoast. Apparently she would watch practically anything, but she especially loved old westerns. The girl was full of quirks.  
  
"Ah, sorry. I had something to take care of real quick. I'm ready whenever you are." He said with a wide smile and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
She shoved him, "I don't know if I am now. You took so long…"  
  
"Very funny Misao." He chided, "We do need to go. My new manga was just released this week."  
  
She made a face, "How can you read that junk?"  
  
"How can you read Zane Grey or Louie L'amour?"  
  
She blew a raspberry and ran ahead. He shook his head ruefully. She certainly had a very obvious, if effective, way of changing the subject when she wasn't winning.  
  
"I won't hurt her the way you have, if that's what you are worried about Mister Shinomori." Soujirou addressed the shadow pacing him, "She was gravely disappointed when you left for a job with that drug dealer. Then you appear here unharmed and acting like nothing has happened. She doesn't understand."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No." He admitted and considered, "But I don't care either. Our contract has been terminated since that night when you broke it."  
  
"Yet you continue."  
  
"For Misao's sake. I wouldn't just abandon her like that." Soujirou retorted with a slight edge to his voice. He didn't say it, but his tone implied all there was to be said. 'I won't abandon her like you did. I won't break her heart like you did. I won't make the same mistakes that you did.'  
  
"She is a strong young woman."  
  
"Much stronger than you or I." Soujirou agreed. He nodded let his bangs fall in his face, "But unlike us she has fragile feelings and an idealistic approach to the world. We are a pair of jaded fools."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Maybe that would keep the man away this time. Soujirou was rather surprised he didn't ask any personal questions. He was expecting: What is your relationship? Well, that and some other things.  
  
The rest of the trip to the mall was uneventful. It was a fairly nice day, which was good because Shishio didn't trust Soujirou with a car. Really, just because he ran into a ditch when being chased by some law enforcement didn't mean he couldn't do some good, defensive driving too. If the steer wheel hadn't locked up he wouldn't have skidded anyway.  
  
They had just visited the food court and armed themselves with some Orange Julius and Cinnabuns when Misao suddenly stopped and stared across the aisle way. Soujirou tensed when he felt it, long before he saw what had caught her attention.  
  
"Is that the guy…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The one who was fighting with the Battousai."  
  
He nodded silently trying to decide if they should retreat or bluff it out. It was unlikely the man would remember them from before. Unlikely but still quite possible.  
  
Grabbing Misao's arm he pulled her down to sit on a bench. She gave a startled yelp, but quickly muffled it. Her emerald eyes slid over towards the dangerous man.  
  
The child, who Soujirou hadn't noticed before but immediately recognized, said something that made the sharp gaze drop down. The lean man listened then looked up with narrowed, searching eyes. They flickered towards the pair, but moved on.  
  
"Did he spot us?" Misao whispered, unconsciously pressing closer.  
  
Soujirou reluctantly maintained the remaining distance. He wanted to assure her, but hanging all over her wasn't exactly a way he think she'd enjoy or tolerate. She might not smack or throw her hot cinnamon bun at him, but she really didn't have to. He wasn't sure she knew that.  
  
"I don't think we were what he was looking for." Soujirou replied. He wasn't going to lie. They had most certainly been spotted. How could they have not been? "See? He's looking over there…"  
  
Misao frowned, "That's that guy who dresses like a girl."  
  
Soujirou had to admit that there was only one person he knew like that. Sure enough, Kamatari was decked out as usual, even in such a public place, and he had some poor sucker in tow carrying boxes.  
  
Soujirou almost felt sorry for the grunt. He had gone shopping with Kamatari before.  
  
"Maybe we should just go." She suggested brushing crumbs off her lap as she stood up.  
  
He frowned and protested, "But we haven't been to Suncoast yet. I know you want to go." They had stopped in Brentanos first thing because his paper had covered her rock. In fact, his purchases were securely dangling from his left hand.  
  
"I think we should just go. Who knows who else might show up." She persisted.  
  
"You're not—you're worried about that guy, aren't you?"  
  
"A little." She admitted, "He gives me the creeps."  
  
Soujirou couldn't resist, "More than Usui?"  
  
She made a gagging sound, "Yuck! I tell you there is something really wrong with that guy! He must makes my skin want to crawl away and hide in some corner."  
  
"You would look funny without skin."  
  
"Disgusting." Misao retorted with her nose crinkled in disgust, "I'd be all muscles and bone."  
  
"But no fat?"  
  
She placed her hands on her hips in mock severity and thundered, "Are you calling me fat Smiley? I'll have you know that I'm petite and slender and perfect. Plus, I don't pour junk down my throat like some people do."  
  
"You look perfect." He remarked sincerely and she flushed. He wasn't sure why since he was only telling the truth.  
  
Battling away her embarrassment, she shot off the counter tease a few moments too late, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder! So what does that say about your eyesight?"  
  
"That I have 20/20 vision and beauty radar?" He suggested earning around punch to the shoulder.  
  
As they exited the mall he glanced over his shoulder. Kamatari was speaking to that dangerous man. Kamatari was speaking to Hajime Saitoh. An interesting thing.  
  
It was possible that the cross-dresser was simply being his friendly, out going self, but if so why pick someone who was so obviously dangerous?   
  
It all seemed to tie back into the child.  
  
Didn't Usui mention that the family that moved into that vacant house had a child? A little girl who was elementary school age. It was a huge leap of logic to assume that a Shinsengumi member had moved in with his family right under their noses, yet it was also something that Usui would find irresistibly ironic. That he knew the threat was there, hinted at it, and yet he did nothing to aid or provide more than a clue.  
  
"Could you hang on a sec.?" Misao asked pointing to a small gas station. Before he could asked she mouthed, "Girl stuff." And dashed in.  
  
He loitered in front thinking of nothing in particular. Ideas were rolling around in his head, but his thoughts seemed determined to circle back to Misao. Where did he stand with her now that Aoshi had reentered the picture? She had locked him out of the bathroom for a good five hours then she came out like nothing was wrong being her happy, cheery self with the quick temper.  
  
"Good hunting?" Kamatari asked with amusement in his lit voice. His conquests were firmly in the grip of the spiky haired man beside him.   
  
Soujirou held up the bag.  
  
"Uggh, books. Sou, darling, you need to buy some new clothing. Really, the way you're dressed at the moment makes you look like a suit. You should try wearing jeans some time or a sloppy sweatshirt. Like Sano here." He said jerking his head towards the now glowering youth, "Although, he doesn't take very good care of his clothing."  
  
"I have better things to do than my laundry." The man grumbled low in his throat. Even though his words were offensive his tone said something else. Soujirou wondered what sort of tie they had. It was almost like a relationship.  
  
Misao bounded out and stopped short with an annoyed frown.  
  
"Have you met Kamatari yet?" Soujirou asked. He didn't think he had introduced the two of them before. Kamatari had been rather elusive since he returned when called. It might be interesting to see what he had been up to.  
  
"We have met Sou." Kamatari grinned good-natured and dodged the flying bag. He picked it up and tossed it back underhanded. "Miss Misao had a bit of a mix up when she first saw me. Naturally I had to correct her."  
  
"That was more than I wanted to see." Sano grumbled again making the boxes and bags tremble. At the same time Misao blurted out red in the face with mortification and anger, "You didn't have to flash me! Telling would have been nice!"  
  
"Ah, but what's the fun in that? If I had told you, would you have believed me without proof? After all, how many men do you know that dress up like women by choice and then parade it?" Kamatari chided putting his index finger to his lips, which were curled up smugly at the edges. Then he turned to his companion, "You could see a lot more than that if you wanted to."  
  
"That's it. I'm not your slave, your whipping boy, your sex toy, or your maid!" The one called Sano bellowed tossing packages everywhere. He balled up his fists challengingly, "Fight me."  
  
"Ah, but I would have to use my chain, now wouldn't I? I know you're fists are quite dangerous."  
  
Soujirou opened his mouth to say something when Misao jumped fearlessly in between the pair. She was bristled and ready to tear into both at the same time. Not an unusual state for her to be in. Just something she usually didn't unleash on strangers.  
  
"You two can't brawl right here! What are you? Go find a bar or something!"  
  
"Hey Weasel, you need to chill out. I wasn't going to hurt the little punk or anything. He just pisses me off. A lot. And now that I think about it you're kind of annoying too." Sano protested.  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me. He loved me far too much for that." Kamatari smirked and picked up a Limited bag carefully righting the contents.  
  
"Sure I do. I would love to beat your smart mouth down if I could." The young man snapped shoving his hands deep in his pockets and looking away.  
  
Kamatari gave a half smile at his companion's antics before turning to Soujirou, "May I speak to you in private?"  
  
Soujirou looked over at Misao and Sano who were engaged in a hot argument about the newly acquired animal nicknames.  
  
"Yes, we should talk."  
  
"You were at the mall. You saw that man too, didn't you? The one that lost his daughter. Luckily she seemed to know I love kids and stuck around. I hate when you see things on the news about kids being kidnapped and murdered, or when you hear Amber Alert on the local radio. Anyway, off track, sorry Sou. What do you think about him? He seems… off. I don't know him, but it seems like I should."  
  
The younger boy furrowed his brow slightly wondering how much he could trust the one he considered an older brother. His loyalty was to Shishio first and foremost, yet he was allowed other loyalties as well, wasn't he?  
  
"Hajime Saitoh, know assassin as well as a leader of the Shinsengumi organization. They're like an underground police. They act without permission from local or federal enforcement by their own set of rules. It usually lands them in trouble because of that."  
  
"Hmm. I suppose the man could have just been shopping with his family." Kamatari muttered pensively.  
  
"That is possible." Soujirou agreed leaving his suspicions unvoiced.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out then. Unfortunately I do tend to stand out in a crowd no matter what I do. He'll be able to recognize me more than easily enough if we meet again."  
  
"It might be nothing."  
  
"That's what I like to hear! Who needs worries?" Kamatari exclaimed with an exuberant out stretch of his arms. He flipped his hair and walked back to gather his shopping. "Shishio can handle anything that is thrown at him. We should be the same for his sake."  
  
"Yes, be strong." Soujirou said to himself as the enthused cross-dresser went back to torment the other two.  
  
Still, he would have to tell Shishio about his findings.  
  
A/N: Freakin' work! I was only supposed to work 3 hours today not 8.5!!! Now, instead of writing I have to do my homework -___-' *sigh* I think I'll cut back to updating once a week until the middle of May (when I finish school.) So update next Sunday!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Regards to the review that showed up in my mailbox, but maybe was removed? (or just didn't show up): Thank you for reading. We all know Saitoh's really in denial and that he loves the little vixen ^__^ And you're right, he does care since she's still alive *in the prequel to this he saves her* Kamatari can be refered to as either ^^;; Her works. *sigh* I don't hate Hiko exactly. His characterization changes from story to story. Currently he's playing the obsticle between S & T. And no! It's only a flame if I choose to acknowledge it as such, ne? I enjoy when people give me some opinion and constructive crit.  
  
Fyyrrose: Okay, you do that. I didn't know if she was a typical teen and thinks books are "dorky" LOL. Of all the words to call Count D *shakes head* I need to go to the mall on the 14th of May for sdk, cotcs, vampire game, dd *grins*, and the next PSoH. :( I was hoping I would get some online gc for my b-day but I forgot that they're going to Israel! Eck, that's not a place I'd be going right now. Who? Sano. I said nothing.It's like you constructing Hei/Shin out of nothing ^_________^ *hands over bleach* Here, and you probably used it on something Heisuke-related so I guess it's my fault you're out. Besides, is that so nasty of a picture? The war on Parentism! Nah, that doesn't work so well. Yes, people are really that stupid IRL. In Italy I watched General Hospital (I wouldn't watch Guiding Lights or Days of Our Lives) and I watch Passions at work on my break (not by choice. It's already on with someone else watching it).  
  
MissBehavin: Kinda like Aoshi and shopping, huh? Or Hijikata and shopping :) He didn't lose her; she purposely walked off. I've seen that so many times @__@ That's when you return the wayward child to their own- er, guardian. *sigh* Saitoh isn't Mr. Romantic, is he? That's okay, Tokio's tough (and very patient) although at the moment she just wants to be on friendly terms ^__^ Things change? Ducking is good. Not opening your mouth in the first place is better!  
  
Wistful-Eyes: I love dogs. I want more. I have three already. Rabbits are nice. I used to have rabbits... and snakes... and fish... and I still have 6 cats but they don't live with me anymore. I work at a pet store so I get to play with rodents and birds ^__^ And other peoples' puppies! Meggy is being typical for her age-- she's testing what she can get away with. She just doesn't realize that little 6 yr olds are fresh meat for sickos. Hiko-ness coming next chapter. Mwahaha.  
  
kakashi-fan: Oh yes, there will be some fireworks then! Mwhaha... and the thought of Hiko/Tokio is yucky to most of us (I'm immune as the author ^^.) 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
The petite redhead gave a slightly nervous smile and fidgeted. Was there really a reason they had to take the bus? Not that he had any problem with the bus per se…  
  
It was just some of the people who rode public transportation made his skin crawl. Like his instincts were screaming that something was terribly wrong with them and to run and weren't they on America's Most Wanted or something?  
  
He would have edged closer to his companion when that man started with wandering hands—something he put a quick end to—but he really didn't want to look like a baby. Not that it mattered. Hiko would still label him a child and treat him as such.  
  
Why did he tolerate it again?  
  
Oh yeah. Duty. Duty and respect and a sense of gratefulness.  
  
"Master,"  
  
"What is it." At least he dropped his charming nickname. How considerate.  
  
"I don't think this is the best idea, that I don't." Kenshin said honestly letting a tiny bit of disapproval filter through.  
  
Hiko stared down at him huffily, "What do you know?"  
  
Was that supposed to be rhetorical?  
  
Kenshin thought so, but this had to be said: "I don't think Saitoh will enjoy your intrusion, that I don't. Also, you doing this is rather selfish and jealous. It makes you look bad." There. Simply put. He couldn't get in trouble for the truth, could he? Better sandwich it between some non-offensive material, "They are on a mission, that they are. It is risky and dangerous to set up a meeting like this I think."  
  
"You know what. You're right." Hiko acknowledge slowly then narrowed his eyes, "Thinking will get you in trouble. I advise that you stop. Not that you'd listen to me anyway. After all, you're still going out with Stapler Girl."  
  
"Miss Kaoru is a very nice woman." Kenshin defended.  
  
"If you like being mauled."  
  
"Miss Tokio has done a few things to you as I remember, that she has." Kenshin remarked. "There was that time that she…"  
  
Hiko waved a hand cutting him off and scowled, "Which is precisely why I need to do this."  
  
Whoosh, was that Hiko-logic flying overhead?  
  
Kenshin shook his head ruefully. The man was hard to keep up with. At least they had set up a rather neutral place to meet: A dog park.  
  
What could go wrong there? Aside from the fact that this was utterly ridiculous, but if it put Hiko's mind to rest then it would be worth it. Kenshin didn't like to see the man in such a state. He was usually so unpersonal and standoffish. Jealousy didn't suit him very well. Then again, Hiko never did well with tact.  
  
"Kenny!" Megumi hollered waving. He winced. Even with a baseball cap to cover his long, red hair and the baggy clothing he felt exposed. There was absolutely no reason that he had any business here with them. Well, none except that both Hiko and Tokio insisted that he be there.   
  
The girl and dog raced up. Sissy was looking much better than the day he had taken her to the vet. Clean, happy, healthy, and somewhat sassy, the little mutt was a bit more personable. Too personable for Saitoh's liking, if his avoidance was any clue.  
  
Kenshin bent down to accept the pair's greeting while Hiko strode ahead. Saitoh was leaning under a tree, smoking as usual, half hidden in the shadows. The end of his butt glowed, flashed as he flicked off ash, then returned to where his mouth was. This wasn't going to be a pleasant afternoon.  
  
"I don't like him." Megumi whispered in Kenshin's ear pointing to Hiko's broad back. He was carrying the child piggyback with the dog carefully following to make sure the girl was fine and unhurt. "Do you think Mommy and Mister Wolf would make a good couple?"  
  
Kenshin stumbled. Now where in the world had she gotten a hold of that terminology?  
  
"That is a curious thought Miss Megumi, that it is. Why do you think that?" He prodded cautiously. This he had to hear.  
  
"I don't know. Kamatari said it to Sano in the mall the other day before Mister Wolf showed up." Megumi shrugged, uncomprehending, "Mister Wolf makes a good daddy though."  
  
"Sure he would." Hiko sneered breaking in. Kenshin frowned, opened his mouth, then decided to shut up. Who was to say Saitoh wasn't a good father figure? Just because the two of them had some murky issues that didn't affect the man's parenting skills. Or the fact that Megumi liked him a lot.  
  
"He's really nice to Sissy. He takes her out to play in the backyard while he smokes on the porch. Mommy won't let him smoke inside. Why does he smoke if it's so bad for him? Tar lungs sound really yucky." She frowned considering and crossed her arms, "Lungs are for breathing. They can't do their job if they're gunked up."  
  
"He smokes because he's a weak man who cannot deal with stress. He needs drugs to sooth him." Hiko snorted and Kenshin protested only be to be cut off, "Nicotine is a drug. An addictive drug might I add."  
  
"What's nico--?" Megumi stumbled over the unfamiliar word.  
  
"A drug for the weak." Hiko clarified, "It is in tobacco, which are in cigarettes."  
  
"So drinking is good for you?" Megumi asked scrunching up her face.  
  
Kenshin was appalled. This wasn't something you talked to a six-year-old about! Out of all the subjects to cover. Couldn't they have decided on crayons verses finger paints?  
  
"Drinking is a social activity."  
  
"You don't go out very often except with Mommy."  
  
"It also makes sure I am mellow."  
  
"So you're a big meanie without it?" Megumi scratched the dog's ears and sighed in mock frustration, "Does it sooth your nerves then too?"  
  
"Master likes the taste…"  
  
"Are you encouraging my child to drink alcohol? Because that's the only thing he seems to like the taste of." Tokio asked coolly.  
  
"No, no! Nothing like that Miss Tokio." Kenshin assured peaceably. The woman had some sharp hearing. Besides, that wasn't what he was doing! He was going to add that Hiko was a responsible adult and that alcohol wasn't for little girls.  
  
Tokio ignored his answer and turned to Hiko with her hands on her hips. "What was so important that you had to pull this asinine stunt?"  
  
Suddenly Hiko didn't quite seem to know how to start. Kenshin mentally groaned. You would think the man would at least have some sort of speech planned out in his head. Going in blind was the worst thing you could do with Tokio. She'd tear him apart if he didn't come up with something good.  
  
"A superior needs to know what his employees are doing." He said pointedly, his ebony eyes slid over to glance at Saitoh. Kenshin's violet eyes flicked over in response. The wolf was leaning against the trunk motionless.  
  
"Sure. That's a load of bull. Mind telling me why or shall I guess? I'm usually pretty good at playing hot or cold, but you already know that."  
  
"You're being nasty." Hiko pointed out even and sat down.  
  
Kenshin blinked. Sat… down…? Either the man was actually willing to make some compromises or… Or what? Why would he relinquish his power-related height so easily? It was an unparalleled event in the world of Hiko. Giving an inch must be killing him.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm not happy in the slightest," Tokio glanced toward Megumi and tempered her tone, "With your reckless behavior."  
  
Hiko glanced towards Saitoh again. The golden eyes glittered back.   
  
Kenshin felt this suicidal urge to go up and distract the dangerous man so his Master could speak freely. He mercilessly slaughtered it, bled it, and hung it up to dry in the smokehouse. That was a thought that needed to stay dead.  
  
Megumi didn't seem to have such inhibitions.  
  
She and Sissy pranced up, and she tugged at him. He looked down with a deadpan expression, glanced at Tokio, the Hiko, with a sneer in place, and then he nodded. Megumi squealed and Sissy barked before the pair tore off towards the small playground with the lean man following.  
  
Tokio's didn't turn, but her voice dropped into frigid temperatures, "What is so all-fire important that you have to do something like this?"  
  
Hiko licked his lips uncomfortably and Kenshin nervously backed up. He wasn't sure he wanted to witness this. Maybe going to help watch Megumi would have been the better choice. This looked like it was about to get very, very ugly and out of character. Probably for both combatants.  
  
"Tokio." Hiko began then hesitated unsure. Tokio's expression softened slightly when she realized this wasn't going to be the usual shouting match. She waited patiently for what he was going to say, "I apologize."  
  
Kenshin's jaw dropped.  
  
"For what."  
  
"You're pushing it woman." Hiko growled and she crossed her arms retorting, "If you're going to apologize do it properly, not halfassed. Say, I apologize for doing "this" and "this", it was inconsiderate of me and I will try to refrain from such behavior in the future."  
  
"Tokio." He warned again and she sighed.  
  
"Apology for the unknown accepted. I will just stretch it to cover today at least." She smiled then furrowed her brow, "You want to say more, I can tell. Nothing has stopped you before, so I'm not sure what's got your tongue now."  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your "husband.""  
  
Tokio stared, "Are you actually jealous?"  
  
"Absolutely not." Hiko retorted and jerked back. Interpersonal relationships were never his specialty, and his lean towards narcissism certainly wasn't helping. This must be torturing his big and bad ego unbearably. Surely Tokio saw it?  
  
"Thank you for being honest, without being sarcastic or mean about it." She said softly and wrapped herself around his waist loosely. Kenshin decided this might be a very good time to step away.  
  
He wandered towards the playground. The thing about those two was that they were rather open, just not nearly so nice about it usually. Spats were common. Screaming and throwing were also rather frequent. Quiet admissions and apologizing? The world must have stopped turning in appreciation for the unnatural event, if only for a second.  
  
"Battousai."  
  
"Saitoh."  
  
The two sat in silence watching Megumi trying to encourage her dog to go down the small slide. The child and dog ended up going down together in one big pile of limbs and noise. They landed in the dirt at the bottom.  
  
"Anything new?" Kenshin asked quietly. Hiko had insisted that Kenshin stay away. To let Tokio relax a little, he said.  
  
"The morons say that Shishio is quite aware of who I am and whom I work for. Soujirou Seta saw me…" He paused then sighed slightly with irritation, "Inthemall."  
  
"Oh." Kenshin wasn't going to ask. He wasn't. His world was all upside down. Maybe taking those sleeping pills were giving him vivid dreams and he was in one and he would wake up to normalcy.   
  
"They do not appear to know where I live, with the exception of Usui, yet I fully expect him to keep his information to himself. He is trying to kill Shishio. The pathetic dog." Saitoh snorted, then seemed to realize whom he was talking to and took a long drag. At least the world wasn't suddenly an opium dream for just Kenshin. Misery loves company.  
  
Kenshin glanced over at Megumi and frowned. Saitoh had already moved towards the stranger who was trying to retrieve his dog.  
  
"Mingling, ya stupid mutt! Get yer ass bac' her'." The tall, gangly man was desperately trying to retrieve a little, fluffy creature. It reminded Kenshin of a gremlin. The fluffy, non-mutated kind.  
  
The dog yapped and raced up to Sissy who placed herself between Megumi and the stranger, ignoring the little furball. She snarled at the man with long, blond hair deep in her throat with her fur bristled.  
  
"Shi', don' let that beast get meh. 'M jus' tryin' to get stupid Mingling. Nice doggie. Be good doggie." The man said slowly keeping his one eye fixed on the snarling dog. He reached down to grab the smaller, hyper dog. She apparently had other ideas because she raced up to Megumi waving a plumy tail and begging to be picked up.  
  
"You're cute." Megumi told the dog and picked her up. "Hey mister. What kind of dog is she?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, she's a puffball, er, wha did Yumi call it…?" He scratched his chin noticing Saitoh and Kenshin for the first time. "'Ey, ain't ya… oh shit!"  
  
"That would be a correct assumption." Saitoh remarked coolly, "Battousai, get the child out of the way."  
  
Megumi looked up at him and stepped back automatically. Kenshin placed himself between her and the pair. Sissy stepped behind him. Great, now he was protecting the dogs too. This was mildly embarrassing, but he wasn't going to insist that Saitoh switch places with him.  
  
"'Ey, watcha doin' now?" Chou, a member of the Ten Swords, said warily. His hands were lingering inside his clothing. "I ain' startin' nothin'."  
  
"You recognized us. That is more than enough." Saitoh said coldly stepping forward, "You saw us talking."  
  
"It is kinda odd to see ya with a kid, 'nd talkin' to the Battousai." Chou said then clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized that he was self-incriminating.  
  
"Do you have a weapon?"  
  
"Of course. I am not a moron. I always carry a weapon, just not my katana." Saitoh shot back with distain.  
  
"You should turn yourself into the authorities, that you should." Kenshin encouraged. Chou ignored him. Damn his short, unassuming personality. Well, he wasn't going to 'go Battousai' over such a little thing. He would just protect Megumi and let Saitoh do as he would. This could get ugly. Something had to. Finally!  
  
Needless to say, Chou didn't have a prayer.  
  
"Hn." Saitoh growled. By then Tokio and Hiko had come over. The four adults, one child, and two dogs stood over the fallen man staring.  
  
"Another mess of yours for me to clean up. We might as well be back in school." Hiko snorted.  
  
Tokio stared between them with narrowed eyes, "You know each other."  
  
"You never asked." Saitoh pointed out while Hiko took his usual high-handed approach, "You didn't need to know."  
  
"Megumi?" Tokio said ignoring the pair. Kenshin wanted to slap his forehead. Could they have been any more stupid? He didn't claim to know anything about women, but after several years of observing Tokio and his recent experiences with Kaoru told him they were in the doghouse.  
  
"Yes Mommy?"  
  
"Who's your new friend?"  
  
"The mister on the ground said her name is Mingling."  
  
"Aww, shi'. Yumi will kill meh." He moaned, "I hat' that mutt. Why'd I hav' ta take it out to "play?" It ain' fair."  
  
"Jail security is rather tight." Hiko sneered, "You'll be alive for quite awhile."  
  
Tokio ignored both of them, "Well, I think Mingling should come home with us. What do you think? Since her owner is going to jail."  
  
Megumi nodded, "Like Sano?"  
  
"Yes, but," Tokio looked down blandly, "He'll stay there for awhile. For his own protection."  
  
"Yea'. Thanks fer remindin' meh."  
  
Saitoh looked between the new dog, Sissy, Megumi, Tokio, and Chou. He frowned and narrowed his eyes to slits.  
  
"No. No more drooling animals." He said firmly.  
  
Tokio smiled sweetly, "Would you like to take dear little Mingling to the vet to have her euthanized then?"  
  
"What's that?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kenshin opened his mouth, but there was no stopping the woman. Oh she was pissed.  
  
"Killed." Hiko supplemented helpfully.  
  
Megumi stared wide-eyed and turned her wrath on the hapless Saitoh.  
  
"No! You can't kill her. What did she ever do to you?" Megumi asked clutching the funny looking little brown and white dog. "That's cruel and mean! I won't let you. You're a mean man. If you do that I'll never talk to you again!"  
  
Kenshin winced.  
  
"Kenny, tell him!" Megumi pleaded turning tearful eyes on him. He felt himself melt and panic simultaneously.   
  
"Eh," He stared at Saitoh with wide lavender eyes wondering if he should pick a fight. The last time he had Tokio had chewed him up and down. It wasn't that he was afraid to fight. It was still something unresolved between them after all, yet he wasn't too terribly enthused about started it in a dog park with so many innocents around. He knew quite well that once they started nothing would stop them. There was no Kanyruu this time.  
  
"Fine, keep it." Saitoh snorted and stalked off towards the parking lot.  
  
"Heh, chicken. All fer a lil' girl's tears." Chou snickered.  
  
Megumi ran up and decked him in the side. Kenshin chuckled, "Miss Megumi is very persuasive, that she is." Chou moaned in response.  
  
"That was very manipulative." Hiko observed, "The man hates dogs. He was probably bitten one too many times."  
  
"Don't think you're getting off that easy." Tokio accused, making no move to clear the notion that she set Mingling's impromptu adoption up to get back at Saitoh. "Don't contact me again unless you have something important to say."  
  
"What? Woman, I thought I did say something important!"  
  
"Yes, for an instant. Then you ruined it with your typical male behavior." She spat and stalked off stiff legged with child and dogs in tow.  
  
Kenshin felt the tension drain out of him. Did it have to really be World War Three whenever he was stuck in the middle? Why couldn't he just be a neutral country?  
  
A/N: It's offical: work is sucking up my free time and energy. However since Eevee likes eating and dsl and cable she needs to work 30 hours. Sorry it's late. It was half done on Sunday, but then I had to go to bed. Even now I'm doing this at 2 am. Mingling is a Chinese Crested, the furry variety. Only Fyyrrose would get why exactly, but hehe, poor Saitoh.  
  
Fyyrrose: yes, I'm 20 now. Now I can say 'those teenagers' without being tech. hypocritical. Heh, you didn't think I was going to kill my little Souji-baby, did you? I was going to cheat, but I thought I might go the legal route first. Sorry about the people you live with and have to be around ^__^; Hey, no killing Misao. Speaking of manga, your box should get there sometime this week (and my SDK should get here by friday *dances*). So Aoshi reminds you of Susumu? But see, the difference is I *like* Aoshi. I haven't decided what exactly to do with Susumu just yet in HS. *starts laughing* I warned you about the fluff. When I'm quiet for over a half hour it's not a good thing... Go eat some Guinea pigs... I wonder what hamsters taste like. The dwarfs would fit nicely on a shiskabob. G-ma has used fake beef. It was funnier then heck to see the family's reaction. To fool me? I would know. My body can't break down certain proteins anymore. It would tell me that I was eating red meat. And Raven, when I said I forgot how psychotic Soujirou was... I meant it *runs*. But now I know why I shouldn't have been allowed near the Son of God stuff.   
  
MissBehavin: Kamatari wanted to see what Sou knew ^__~ Know your enemy. Soujirou was going to tell Shishio anyway. Smart boy. Yes, so how was Hiko's visit? Anything like you imagined? Yes, well, Hijikata and Susumu being dragged along shopping with Okita "distracting" them. *starts laughing* He did? No, I know pretty much how everyone died, that's it *starts laughing* Manner of death, why, date, age. @__@ Far more than I ever cared to. Work is evil. I got my English paper back X__X I'll be lucky if it's a B. Work is already interferring *sigh* but school's almost over.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: It's... interesting. Hamsters are evil and the birds like to bite me. It's weird, I'd fearlessly shove pills down a bulldog's throat, but I'm terrifed to giving hamsters liquid meds. Sort of a triangle for S/M/A, but maybe not in a traditional sense, because Aoshi isn't interested in Misao that way. As for the story, we'll see! I promise. When I'm not feeling so swamped -__-'  
  
kakashi-fan: Aoshi/Misao *sweatdrop* doesn't work for me. Which doesn't mean I won't use it, I have. But I've also done Sano/Misao and Aoshi/Megumi. Pretty much the only pairing I don't mess with is k/k. Sorry. It will be Saitoh/Tokio eventually. And, yeah, Sano/Meg... not happening. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
"So that's what happened to poor, darling Chou." Kamatari tsked and shook his head. His remorseful actions were null by the devious smirk curled around his glossed lips. He watched as Soujirou shrugged.  
  
"He was taking Miss Yumi's dog out. Who would have guessed? It does confirm my suspicions, although I would have never guessed that Saitoh would work with the Battousai." Soujirou shook his head.  
  
"Interesting for you I suppose. It makes it more difficult for Shishio however." Kamatari frowned. He had somehow become close to the odd, smiling boy, who reminded him of the little brother he once had. It was disconcerting to say the least, and even Sano had commented on his affection. This was something that should have never started.  
  
"Are you that worried?" Soujirou murmured as he bent over the checkerboard. The amount of red checkers was almost double the black. The little bugger was too good at strategy games for his own good. The boy's hand hovered before he jumped Kamatari's piece and proclaimed, "King me please."  
  
Kamatari resisted the urge to ruffle the boy's hair. They were almost the same age after all. It didn't seem right to treat Soujirou like a child.  
  
He flicked the piece at Soujirou and studied the board. Yes, he had lost again. Maybe he should insist they play something like Yatchzee or War. At least then he'd have a chance, since they were luck-based games.   
  
"Worried? Not quite." He flashed a brilliant smile. "You know me! Nothing much goes on in this pretty little head."  
  
"Oh? I think a lot goes on in there." Soujirou replied trouncing Kamatari's king and making a beeline for the last piece on the board.  
  
Well, Soujirou certainly wasn't oblivious. Maybe not too good at disconcerting his feelings, but definitely not oblivious. Which was a damn shame considering it was making things difficult for the cross-dresser.  
  
"So which do you think is better? Mary Kay or Maybeline?" Kamatari asked, switching topics abruptly.  
  
"You know I don't know make up." Soujirou said with an apologetic smile, "Your move."  
  
Kamatari pretended to study his next move. Not that he had all that many options. Let's see, there was die or die sooner. Double damn. Those sounds suspiciously like his options in real life too.  
  
"I forfeit." Kamatari sighed dramatically and leaned back comfortably. "That must be like the tenth time today. I refuse to be so thoroughly beaten. We should play I game I would enjoy more."  
  
Soujirou's patient smile never wavered, but he gave a slight shrug, "What sort of game? You seem to have plenty of other playmates. You do not have to keep me company."  
  
Kamatari felt his insides bunch up and his muscles tense. Now just what was that supposed to mean? Maybe he was getting too paranoid; running as a double-agent was stressful to say the least. Soujirou was a direct person. He didn't play minds games. Kamatari tried to assure himself that he was just reading too much into it.  
  
Kamatari shoved back his insecurities and jumped the younger boy, no longer fighting the urge to ruffle the dark head. "But you're so much fun!"  
  
Soujirou started giggling as Kamatari's hands decimated his hair then started seeking sensitive spots to tickle. Why the skin behind the knees was so ticklish was beyond him, but this was a game he would definitely win. Oh yes, time for a little bit of harmless payback for dear Sou.  
  
"Hey… stop… stop it!" Soujirou giggled and squirmed, trying to escape. Kamatari gave a feral grin and replied, "I think I'm winning now. I think I like the feeling too much to stop right away…"  
  
"As much as I would like to see where this may lead, Shishio has called a meeting." Shinomori remarked from the doorway. Didn't the man ever knock?   
  
Soujirou jerked back, his genuine smile replaced by the normal mask. Kamatari wanted to go up and punch the iceblock-excuse for a man, but there was that part that was still terrified of the man. He straightened up and fussed with his clothing. Surely the man wouldn't misconstrue such innocent rough housing?  
  
"Are you just jealous that you weren't able to join us?" The cross dresser flirted in a saucy tone. Defensive habits were kicking in on overdrive. "We could always do something together later."  
  
Shinomori turned around and melted into the shadows making Kamatari frown. The man had no social skills. Good thing he wasn't in retail.  
  
"Shall we go?" The older man asked slipping easily to his feet. "Sugar, are you alright?"  
  
Soujirou fidgeted.  
  
"You don't like our dear Shinomori-poo, do you?"  
  
"Ah, not particularly, but he is a helpful ally."   
  
Sure he is. Kamatari thought to himself. He had a good guess why Soujirou didn't like Shinomori and vise versa. If he had more time he'd have liked to hear it from the young man, but since Soujirou could be particularly stubborn at the oddest times he let it slide. Kamatari wouldn't worry so much if he didn't know that the boy tended to keep everything inside. Others remarked that he had no emotions, yet Kamatari knew that even the lowest scum and highest saint of humanity had to have some emotion, whether it be the purest hatred or the most lukewarm liking.  
  
"An ally with a nice, firm backside." Kamatari added devilishly with a smirk. "Then again, I don't think he'd appreciate that comment somehow."  
  
"No." Soujirou agreed.  
  
"Let's go then." Kamatari said slinging an arm over the boy's shoulder. The younger man slid out from under his grasp and put a bit of distance between them. Kamatari bottled up a sigh wishing he had worn some androgynous clothing.   
  
They were the last to come in and seat themselves. Shishio rarely held a meeting like this, which made Kamatari slightly suspicious. The man was ambitious, and that coupled with his past experience made him trust no one. Probably not even Yumi, the vile woman. It must mean he had orders for them.  
  
"Soujirou,"  
  
"Yes Shishio." The young man said and rose to face the gathered group with a smile, "We seem to have attracted some attention of the unwanted sort. Hajime Saitoh from the Shinsengumi is in the area; we can only assume that this isn't coincidence."  
  
He added some other details and Kamatari wasn't too worried. At least not until two very familiar names slipped out.  
  
Kamatari felt his heart sinking. It was too early in the game to have them discovered. He had faith in Saitoh and the man's ability to protect them, but so many things could go wrong. Shishio might decide to send Soujirou and Saitoh most certainly had no inhibitions about killing a youth. Soujirou, likewise, would slay without a second thought. If the two were to fight it would be to the death. If Kamatari were sent that would be much easier. He would lose. He wouldn't have to try; he had seen Saitoh's strength. It didn't take a tactically genius to know he was severely outmatched.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Spoil your plans with your boy-toy?" Usui teased sadistically as Kamatari tried to brush past him. The blind man slipped around to cut him off. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let it go. "Or are you seeing another lover on the side?"  
  
Kamatari wanted to laugh, but waited until they were virtually alone before he did so.  
  
"You…" Choke, "Think I'm sleeping with Hajime Saitoh." He paused to catch his breath and held a hand to his aching chest. So close yet so far of course. Oh, if only Usui knew. Sleeping with Saitoh. He cycled that thought back through and choked again. "Your jokes are very funny! Next you'll say I'm in bed with Shinomori!"  
  
Usui looked affronted. Without a word he stalked off into the shadows.  
  
"I would hope you would not seduce me into your bed."  
  
Kamatari wiped a tear away from his eye and turned towards Shinomori trying to straighten his face, "No, you're definitely straight. Besides, I'm choosey about my bed partners."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So are you stalking me for fun or do you want something, handsome." Kamatari purred, regaining his composure.  
  
"I wish to know the nature of your affiliation with Megumi Takani." Shinomori remarked coldly.  
  
Suddenly all mirth was gone.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The child you and Sagara were talking with in the mall." Shinomori frowned. It didn't surprise Kamatari that the spy knew Sano's name, but what was he doing at the mall?  
  
"The cute little girl?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"I gave her some candy I guess. Is that suddenly enough to put me under suspicion." Kamatari tried to shrug it off lightly. Who knew that people like Shinomori even knew what a mall was, let alone went to one. After all, his fashion tastes stated otherwise. "I like kids."  
  
Shinomori frowned and stared briefly in the direction Soujirou had gone.  
  
"Not that way." Kamatari added defensively, fighting the implied line of thought. Just because he was homosexual didn't make him a pedophile as well. "Shopping for a new trench coat or just being a spy?"  
  
Shinomori didn't bother to reply; he just vanished.  
  
"My, my, someone has some issues." Kamatari said out loud, humming to himself. When he realized what he was doing he stopped abruptly. With a forced laugh he commented to himself, "In which Sou and I aren't so different. Slap some happy on it and call it peachy. I need to quit playing around." He didn't dare voice where his train of thought went after that. Just how would he alert Saitoh? Soujirou, Shinomori, and Usui suspected something. It was only a matter of time before everything unraveled.  
  
A/N: *sigh* this chapter was hard going for some reason. I've converted to the humor side! Geez, I try to write something serious... like my paper on selfishness... and my aunt goes, E, what is THIS?!! At least it wasn't cynical. Wahoo, only two more weeks of school and then it's a lot of work. Okay, I'll try to get to the climax and resolution here anytime now. Before this thing turns into a monster.  
  
Reviewers: *see reviews page* 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One  
  
Tokio frowned as she stared at the man's back.  
  
There was something wrong with this picture, so very wrong.  
  
"Saitoh."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Okay, aliens must have abducted the man, took out part of his frontal lobe, and returned him for being ornery. It was the only plausible reason for him to be so… pleasant.  
  
"You're going to take the dogs for a walk."  
  
"I have the leashes in my hand and the mutts hooked up." He reminded and she scowled. Maybe more of that frontal lobe should have been removed. "I believe that would indicate that I am taking them. One could also assume it would be for a walk, since that is what most people do with dogs."  
  
"I know that. But you're not most people, and you hate those dogs." She thought that over, "Not that it's anything new. You seem to hate most things."  
  
He ignored her. Wow, no caustic response. There was something really wrong. She wanted to find out what it was because it was bothering her.  
  
The only thing that had happened recently was Hiko. Was Saitoh worried about Hiko? No, that didn't ring true. Saitoh didn't seem to be worried about anything, let alone Hiko. If the two went at it then it would be tit-for-tat. Yet it had to be something related. The time was too coincidental.  
  
"Tell me." She demanded snatching the dogs' leashes. The pair looked at her mildly, used to the actions of the strange humans they lived with. "Tell me why you're acting like this."  
  
"It is none of your business." He replied coldly with narrowed eyes. It was a look that would make grown men wet themselves with fear, but she wasn't daunted. She had seen it enough before, albeit not directed at her, but that was of no matter.  
  
She felt safe enough, and it wasn't just her bold nature. Instinctively she knew he wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't because she was his partner or because of Hiko and Kenshin's relation. It wasn't Megumi. He simply wouldn't do it. The logical part of her insisted that it went against his permanent set of rules that he lived by, but the more whimsical part read into it a bit more. Okay, a lot more.  
  
"Remember that talk we had at the beginning? I should have put honesty in the rules I guess. I can't make you tell me, but I'd appreciate it if you told me. It's disconcerting for you to be so—non-caustic and pleasant. It's grossly out of character and I'd like to at least know why."  
  
He gave her a flat stare in response.  
  
This wasn't going to work.  
  
"Let's walk then."  
  
"Megumi."  
  
"Is at a friend's house so you can't use her as an excuse." Tokio said firmly taking a step forward. The dogs were eager to be off and they tugged gently on the end of their leads. "So let's walk."  
  
"You were not invited."  
  
Stubborn man.  
  
"Being invited my walk my own dogs? I don't think I need to ask permission for that." She retorted lightly, grabbing his sleeve. He glared, but didn't jerk it back, probably not wanting to look petty. An interesting sentiment all things considered. Which left her one option: "Please will you walk with me."  
  
She was surprised when he nodded.  
  
The two walked at a fairly fast pace in silence. The dogs sniffed and ranged at the end of their leads.  
  
"You know, you're a very complicated man. You seem so simple, probably because you lock everything away, out of sight. You're a private kind of person and I can respect that, but you can share some things. I promise that this curious on-looker won't make undue judgments or poke fun."  
  
No response.  
  
She gave a slight, frustrated sigh. How ridiculous was this? Hiko would probably laugh and say the man was hopeless. Which reminded her…  
  
"You went to school with Hiko."  
  
Twitch. Ah, a response. So maybe it was Hiko that was bothering him.  
  
"You don't like him and he certainly doesn't like you." She added for good measure. Well, that much was more than obvious when you saw them together.  
  
"I could guess all day why, but I'd say you resent his ego and he resents your attitude. Did you call him a moron by any chance?"  
  
"He is a moron." Saitoh stated.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Poking around wasn't getting her anywhere in a hurry.  
  
"Why do you dislike him? Don't say it's because he's a moron. I think he's a moron sometimes. Besides, you call everyone that." Except me, she thought to herself. He had never called her one. She didn't know if that was a compliment or she just hadn't done something stupid enough to warrant that swift declaration.  
  
"It is history." He offered after a short pause. "It does not pertain to our current mission."  
  
"Uh-huh. Okay, does it bother you that Hiko and I are together?"  
  
That look. The look that said, 'I thought you were intelligent.'  
  
"Well, I think I owe this to you. I'm not sure why I do, and maybe I'm being stupid, but this is the way I feel. Hiko and I have been seeing each other off and on for about seven years now. My first husband and I were married in name, but little else. I suppose him being a doctor and me being a lawyer left little time for a true relationship." She paused considering how to word her things properly, "I hadn't seen Megumi since she was four. He didn't particularly want me to and I had little interest, thinking that it was better. I guess I was ashamed for what I'd do and who she was."  
  
"Then he was murdered."  
  
Tokio blinked in surprise, "Yes, murdered. I never asked Megumi how she ended up in your care. Is there something I should know?"  
  
She peered at his face. He stared back.   
  
"I see. I can't say I really loved the man that way, and I can't hold anything against you for killing him. In some twisted, perverse way I should be thanking you for making me realize how precious my daughter is. She would have grown up without a mother." Tokio uttered those last words softly so her voice wouldn't crack. So close. Just so close. The thought was unbearable. To think of Megumi having her first date, getting her driver's license, graduation high school, going away to college for the first time, and all without her mother.  
  
She knuckled an eye harshly as it tried to water and gave an apologetic smile. Saitoh had told her the first day that he hated sniffling women. Truth told she did too. Part of her was rebelling right now. Telling her to turn off the water works and suck it up.  
  
Sissy, maybe sensing something amiss, scooted closer to her legs, almost tripping Tokio up.  
  
He still didn't say anything, but she could feel those eyes on her. How could anyone not?  
  
"She's Hiko's daughter, but I think you've probably figured that out. It's not too hard if you see them together."  
  
He made a noise that she assumed was agreement.  
  
"What must you think of me now? Probably a cold bitch who ignores the sanctity of marriage in favor of chemistry and forsakes her daughter for the sake of convenience."  
  
He stopped abruptly, "Hardly."  
  
She gave a short, mirthless laugh, "You should because that's what I am."  
  
He dragged her around sharply and she suddenly felt like a pendulant child being scolded for sulkiness. She even half-expected a slap. What she received was far more frightening.  
  
"You are degrading yourself." He snapped, furious. She quelled, but he was hanging onto her arm almost painfully hard. She could imagine the flesh underneath darkening under the pressure. "Work out your self-worth issues after this is over. Until then I will hear no further talk of that nature. I need a sound, capable partner. You said you would not be a burden. Prove it."  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call. Sorry to soil your perfect little world with some honesty." She snarled back, trying to wretch her arm out of his vice-grip. Rather than letting her go, he swung her a few feet.  
  
"That was not a "wake up call," it was an order."  
  
"Fine, an order! Yes sir! Are you happy now? Shall I bow down and lick your hand like the dogs?"  
  
Tokio was suddenly off balance as both Saitoh and the dogs reacted to the figure that materialized from between two townhouses. Sissy growled, but Mingling threw herself onto the figure.  
  
"Lover's spat?" Kamatari asked lightly, frowning. He glanced around uneasily.  
  
"You…"  
  
"—Shouldn't be here. I know it. Believe me do I know it." Kamatari said urgently. He was occasionally a bit too light-hearted and carefree for her taste, but when he was acting like this she knew something was wrong. If he wasn't even going to try to pretend things were alright.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kamatari licked his lips and glanced around again, "Shoot, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't I shouldn't. If Sou found out… or worse, that slimeball Usui… shoot." He straightened suddenly and said, "They know. All about you guys, where you are, your names, everything. The only thing they don't know about is Hiko and the Battousai." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Dang, and Shinomori. Just be careful. Maybe you should, I don't know, abort the mission since your cover is blown."  
  
"You should not have contacted us." Saitoh berated harshly.  
  
"What did you want me to do? Send Sano? News for you, he's being watched too. Plus, what do you think he'll do if he thinks Megumi is in danger?" Kamatari absently petted Mingling, who had snuggled against his chest.  
  
"He'd run right over." Tokio whispered.  
  
"Exactly. The boy's got his own style, but that brand of loyalty will do no favors. He'll be butchered."   
  
Saitoh handed Mingling's leash over to Kamatari, "Take it back. Use it as your excuse."  
  
"Yumi loves this little thing." Kamatari commented hazily, "She'll be happy to see it back I guess. Treats this dang dog better than most humans."  
  
"Mingling is worth more than most humans." Tokio remarked, slightly bitter. She bit her tongue. She would not start another fight.  
  
When Kamatari was gone Tokio bottled up her worries.   
  
"You should leave."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Are you deaf?"  
  
"Are you an asshole?"  
  
"You are no longer vital to this mission. I will continue on as previously planned."  
  
"The hell you will! Maybe you're the deaf one, because I specifically heard Kamatari say that they knew who you are. You're a target now, just as much as I am."  
  
"I am aware of that." He informed her crisply and gave a side-look, "Yet unlike you, I do not have a daughter to protect and care for. Also, I am more than capable of taking care of myself in dangerous situations." The next part was only implied: And I feel no need to take care of you.  
  
"You're so eager to get rid of me, aren't you? Practically a dream come true for you. You know that Megumi adores you? God only knows why. She still young, but she'll learn soon enough how men behave and what they think with half the time."  
  
"That is not my concern. If I recall it is the course of action defined from before." He replied coolly and lit a cigarette. Flicking his wrist sharply, in one violent motion, he snuffled the match and tossed it aside.  
  
"Yes, but obviously the circumstances had changed! Are all men related to mules? Can't you see past your ideals and plans?" She snapped and Sissy growled looking between them.  
  
He glanced over at her, "Do not act any more foolish than you already have Tokio. This is not a matter of discussion."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I get the fact that you're a man of action and apparently words don't factor into the equation. I hope you choke on that pride!" She screamed and whirled. Slamming her feet on the pavement sent painful shudders up her legs. It felt good. Pain suited the mood she was in. What she really wanted to do was inflicted some pain. Especially on one certain person.  
  
Sissy's guard hairs were raised and she snarled at shadows, picking up on the mood.  
  
Which is why when a person stepped out in front of them the dog lunged. The sudden movement caught Tokio off guard. With a small hiss of pain from the rope burns the leash left, she leaped to grab it.  
  
With a calm backhand the dog went flying and Tokio realized that she was in quite a bit of trouble. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Misao wandered around hugging herself slightly. She couldn't help it. This place just had that sort of effect on you. It was creepy and gloomy, but the real reason she was so nervous wasn't the atmosphere, it was the people.  
  
Why she had to be so stupid and stubborn to do this, and recognize that it was stupidity, was beyond her. She started out with a bad feeling and now it had spread like ice crackling and reaching throughout her insides. She half expected to see her breath frost because the inner-ice had coated her lungs, choking and freezing her.  
  
Of course, it was something she had to do. Life demanded that you did things that scared you to death. With typical Misao psyche she wanted to do this head-on. None of that toe in the water approach. Cannonball.  
  
Bringing Sou might have been a little more prudent, but it would have spoiled what she was going to do.  
  
Despite what the two guys seemed to think, she was well aware of the hatred between them. Maybe it had started out as mistrust and jealously, but it was far beyond that.  
  
Maybe if she could just talk to Aoshi, without Soujirou hovering behind her, then he would listen to her. Part of her worshipped the man that had practically raised her and knew that he would never purposely hurt her. Then there was the more logical voice that reminded her that he was a very anal person and once he was fixated on something he'd go to hell and back to see it through. She didn't particularly like hell. She could only try to stop or divert him, but she wouldn't follow him.  
  
There was a point where you had to separate your life from everyone else's.  
  
She had dogged his footsteps long enough. The desire to be near him was still there, but it had matured slightly. Sure, once upon a time she had a silly little crush, who wouldn't? The man was hot. That made her blink. You weren't supposed to think of a man who was almost your brother, by action if not by blood, in that way. It was almost like incest. That made her trip.  
  
"Misao."  
  
She blinked and stared at the hand steadying her. Aoshi always had such pretty, delicate hands. It was hard to imagine that they could easily choke the life out of someone or wield a sword with such deadly force. They looked like they should belong to a pianist or something.  
  
She looked up expecting the cold, distant look, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He had never smile exactly, but his expression was never so harsh and sever before. At least not when he was looking at her.  
  
"Aoshi, I was looking for you. You weren't in the upper levels and I didn't think you'd gone out..." She trailed off at his look.  
  
"You should not have done so. This is not a safe place." There was an underlying accusation in his tone.   
  
"But I need to talk to you!" She protested, stiffening. Why did he insist that she was a helpless child? She knew exactly what sort of people were around her and she also knew that she could take care of most of them. She bit back her usual retort that she could take care of herself though. She needed to behave for once and think.   
  
Aoshi only listened to one thing. Logic.  
  
"I need you to tell me something. Well, lots of things actually. I don't expect you to answer everything, maybe even nothing, but could you at least listen to me? That's all I ever wanted!"  
  
"I am listening now." He replied patiently.  
  
She took a deep breath. Somehow she was expecting that she would have to hoe tie the man and chain him to a toilet, but this was much easier.  
  
"Why did you go? You brought Sou... Seta, and then you left. Why? You left me there with this guy I didn't know." She stumbled. Keep it impersonal, she coached herself.   
  
"Are you objecting to my choice? You seemed to like he well enough before."  
  
"After I got to know him." She pointed out, narrowing her eyes, "But at the time I was really confused. Giving me an explanation wouldn't have killed you. Now is better than never."   
  
Aoshi regarded her shrewdly then nodded once, "I was hired as a body guard for a man named Kanyruu Takeda. It was hardly something I was proud of. I felt I needed to leave someone in my place and deemed it appropriate that it would be someone close to your age. However, I was obviously not through enough in my choice."   
  
Well, that explained some things. A lot of things. This was too easy.   
  
"You're with Shishio too." Misao blurted out before she could stop herself. Great, now she'd ruined it.   
  
Aoshi gave a mirthless snort, "With is not the correct terminology Misao. I am not Shishio's dog."   
  
Misao wisely kept her mouth shut. For once.   
  
"I have my reason."  
  
"Of course you do. You're Aoshi. You always have a reason." She intoned and he raised an eyebrow at her. She added, "That was a compliment. I wasn't being rude."   
  
"You do not wish to know what it is?"  
  
"Nope, I trust you." She replied earnestly, nearly tripping over her tongue. She did trust him. Whatever he was doing was she trusted him. But she didn't think he knew that or believed her.   
  
"Is that all you wished to talk about?"   
  
"I guess so. Well, I don't know why you don't like Sou. He's always been perfectly nice to me and respectful to you." Misao knew she was pushing it, but success made her brave. Being idealistic made her want them to get along. Somewhere deep down she knew they wouldn't, but she shoved that back. Anything was possible and she was ready to see that challenge to fruitarian.   
  
"I have reasons. He should not have brought you here." Aoshi remarked coldly, his face suddenly glaciered.   
  
"Is that a for starters? Because he didn't bring me exactly?"  
  
"You followed him." Aoshi supplemented, unsurprised, "He should not have allowed you to stay."   
  
"What are we in the middle of that you're so nervous?" Misao asked, suddenly feeling cold. Was Aoshi scared? No. He wouldn't be scared exactly, but wary. And Aoshi was never wary for no reason. Maybe she really had landed herself in a nest of snakes. Well, snakes could be killed just like everyone else.   
  
Reflexively her hands went to her hidden weapons and she felt reassured. She wasn't weak or helpless. Being rescued was nice, but it wasn't in her plans.   
  
"Nervous, no." Aoshi replied vaguely, his eyes going unfocused, "My goals are in reach. Perhaps it is anticipation."   
  
Misao didn't like the sound of that at all. She knew he had a mission, otherwise he wouldn't be here, but what sort? Working for a drug dealer was hardly honorable, but at least it was something that paid, impersonal. The way he was talking it was like he was here on a personal vendetta. Aoshi didn't have personal vendettas, he never had.   
  
"Um, okay? So we talked and I feel better at least. You probably don't care and all." Being a stuttering mess was annoying. Realizing that her guardian was in deep was even more annoying. She couldn't help him and she wasn't sure she'd want to.   
  
Don't ask questions if you don't want to know the answers.   
  
It seemed fitting enough now to remember that bit of advice. Hindsight was an evil thing.   
  
Aoshi gave her a sharp look, "You should not be here?" He paused before adding in a softer tone placing a hand on her shoulder, "You need to stay safe. Trust Seta." With that he was gone.  
  
Misao blinked before screaming in frustration.  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah, what's that supposed to mean?!!"  
  
Slumming moodily against the wall she considered that piece of advice. Well, she'd consider it advice. The way he said it, it was more like a command.  
  
Trust Sou? She did of course. With her life. Yet wasn't Aoshi just saying, well giving off the vibe, of how much he disliked the smiling teenager. Men were strange creatures. Aoshi was downright eccentric. How he could walk around so... so hypocritical! It was amazing.  
  
Life must suck for him, she decided sagely with a small nod. Well, hopefully he wouldn't disappear again. She could help him. She wanted to help him.  
  
"Little weasels shouldn't leave their holes. It's a copperhead's world no matter the weasel's claws."  
  
Misao bristled, glad she hadn't removed her hands from her knives. Her reaction time wasn't horrible, but having them in hand made things much easier.  
  
"Until the snake gets eaten by a wolf." Misao retorted hotly and was surprised to hear Usei chuckle in genuine amusement.  
  
"Ah, unless there is a trap for the said wolf."  
  
Okay, there was some deeper meaning her. Was he talking about Aoshi? Aoshi didn't strike her as a wolf. More like a black panther: alone, reclusive, in and out with a clean kill. Soujirou certainly wasn't a wolf either. He was more like... well, something. She wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Good luck catching one." Misao said trying to back up away from the blind psycho. "Cheering for you."   
  
"Where are you going little weasel?"  
  
"Away." She felt like embellishing, "From you."  
  
"Tsk tsk, frightened?"   
  
"Never. You smell."  
  
"Like roses I suppose. Shall I tell you what you smell like? My sense of smell has improved with the loss of my sight. You are not so clean smelling yourself."   
  
The whole time he was talking he was inching up. She held herself up stiffly, willing herself to stay strong. Next he'd be saying he could smell fear a like a dog.   
  
"Foolish little weasel. Your protectors are otherwise occupied."   
  
"Which doesn't mean a dang thing, does it? You're the scared one.? She spat, feeling cornered.  
  
He gave an ambiguous smile, "Quite right. I am afraid. Afraid that I wouldn't have the chance to do nearly all the things I want. To you. This is a rather isolated place, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
If he was trying to terrify her it was working.   
  
Licking her lips and looking around helplessly she backed into an old vent.   
  
Hopefully he was only trying to terrify her. He wouldn't... wouldn't?  
  
Well, she wasn't going to take a chance. Her virtue didn't particularly play a role in her thinking, but her pride factored in quite a bit. She wasn't just going to lay down and take it. No way.   
  
Bristling, her leg bumped the edge of the grating and she jumped. The metal fell with a clang.   
  
Before she could think of all the crawlies (they couldn't be worse than the big creep behind her) she dove into the small, cramped man-made tunnel.   
  
The air was stale and it smelled sickly-sweet like a rotting corpse. Jagged bits of metal tore at her bare hands and slashed holes in her jeans, but she plowed onward. She didn't think he could fit in such a cramped place, yet she didn?t want to take any chances.   
  
The vent was dark and cold. That was never a good combination. Once or twice she felt something, but as long as it wasn't a snake she was fine. No snakes. She didn't like snakes.   
  
Misao wasn't sure how long she scuttled around, hunched over and hurting, in that nightmare of a metal maze. When her fingers brushed another grating she shoved. It was lucky that the bolts were either missing or rusted through.   
  
Tumbling out she was surprised when she half-landed on something warm and breathing.   
  
"You better not be a rat." The voice suggested darkly, "Because I'm getting hungry."   
  
"Well hello to you too." Misao snapped back at her landing cushion. She rolled to the left and hit a wall with her face, "Ouch."  
  
"Do you have a lighter or a flashlight?"  
  
What was she here? Well, speaking that she didn't smoke she had no lighter. As for a flashlight, who carried around a flashlight on their person?   
  
"Would you like a portable stove and a pot of tea too?" Misao asked. She could feel stinging from all her cuts and warm sticky blood coated her body. Good thing she had a tenuous shot last year. Lockjaw would just make this all the better.   
  
"Since I've been kept without food or water it would be much appreciated." The woman retorted dryly, "And if you could untie me so I could get out my lighter, I'd love to take a look at the sewer rat who dropped in."   
  
"You're rude." Misao sniffed and sat up. "Why should I? I don't even know who you are or why you're here. You could be a psycho killer."   
  
There was a slight pause, "I apologize for my behavior. I would like to have circulation back in my arms and legs. Water if you have any. You're obviously not with that bastard if you don't know who I am."  
  
Misao weighed it carefully. Here she was trapped in some dark warehouse basement with an unknown woman, who claimed to be held prisoner, and with a psycho sadist after her. And she had thought her life was going well when Aoshi answered her questions.   
  
"Okay, where are you? I can't see anything."  
  
They played voice tag for about five minutes before Misao could locate the woman. She felt along the ropes and pushed back the unwanted thoughts. These knots, they weren't original or anything, someone else surely knew them. It couldn't be?  
  
"Someone wanted to make sure you stayed put." Misao sighed as her raw palm brushed the coarse rope.   
  
"I'm sure they do. Too bad I don't intend to do that for them. I won't be used as bait. Not that one bastard would come, unless my daughter managed to convince him. Even then I fear he'd be a bit distracted. The other one would come, but he'd make it so humiliating I'd never live it down. Then I'd be stuck with him for the rest of my miserable life."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Being tied up in the dark leaves you time to think about what you're doing wrong in your life."  
  
"Shishio doesn't use bait." Misao remarked shrewdly.   
  
The woman gave a snort, "Who said it was Shishio? I bet he has very little idea that I'm down here, rotting away. Like as not he wouldn't care if he does know. He knows he doesn't need bait to get the attention of who he wants. No, it's those other two. They're playing a dangerous game, if they gambled right. And that bastard better not have killed my daughter's dog or I'll make sure he doesn't get out of here alive."   
  
Misao stopped her efforts on the knots with a small yelp.   
  
"Are you okay?" The woman asked with concern, "You're obviously here because of circumstances. Are you hiding?"  
  
"Fine." She replied weakly. Aoshi had a dog bite on his hand. She had noticed it, but had forgotten to ask. "I just hurt myself a little. My name's Misao."  
  
"Tokio. It's a pleasure to be untied by you."  
  
Misao rolled her head back. Why couldn't she rescue someone nice?  
  
A/N: Hmm, well, here I am "chatting". I got a new fish tank and I'll be taking anime/manga character name suggestions for my fish Especially female names. I have two zebra danios who need names (fyyrrose: when I said "its" I meant I didn't know their sexes. They're not transvestite fish.). So go ahead! I ask of you your fav. characters.  
  
eriesalia: Hehe, lots of catch-up, huh? I actually planned the Hiko/Megumi thing back in the fall when I was writing Res. It just never made it in there. As far as I know, anime genetics are unstable things -) Who knows?  
  
Fyyrrose: Haha, was it who you suspected? Sure, you do it. Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? I had a plot... you shut up. My pseudo-fluff? Ha! We're in the 80's. Aww, yes, dumbass people. I think I'm going to stop watching TV all together. Oh, and you broke Heisuke ;; Could you have waited until I finished HS? I still have like 12 chapters left. sigh Now I have to go to a BBQ. So much for studying.  
  
MissBehavin: When isn't Saitoh a pain? And I'm sure that's it entirely... heart breaking... male pride doesn't factor in at all Hmm, I think your feelings are running the right direction. Yes :) Usui... well, you were sort of right.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: XX I'm getting so violent. Poor Sissy. Saitoh...rescue...why do those words not go well together? 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
Saitoh felt like strangling the man. Instead he calmly put his unlit cigarette between his thin lips. It was ridicules that he couldn't just light the thing up, but even with the woman's absence he couldn't bring himself to break the house rules. Absolutely ridiculous. Now who was being a moron?  
  
"This is unacceptable."  
  
"I agree. You here is unacceptable." Saitoh said coldly.  
  
The bigger man completely ignored him. If he wasn't the center of attention then it didn't matter. Confidence was one thing, but arrogance was another. This man hadn't changed in the slightest, even after all these years. Saitoh still couldn't stand him. He was even worse than Sagara.  
  
"My girlfriend is locked God knows where, and you insist on being an unreasonable asshole." Hiko seethed. Saitoh gave him a level glare, just to push more buttons. It worked, "And then you say you have no idea where the kid is! Are you completely incompetent or just incredibly dense?"  
  
"I do not have a vested interest in either. You should not have placed them in such a position if you felt you could not handle a risk."  
  
That really did it. Not that Saitoh cared. As much as he liked to torment this was a waste of time. His mission was in danger. He needed to rectify that situation immediately.  
  
"What do you know?" Hiko demanded, suddenly going from anger to arctic cold. The chill in his voice was supposed to be intimidating, but Saitoh liked it better. Maybe the idiot man would start acting like a rational adult with responsibilities. He never, however, forgot for one instant how dangerous the big man really was. "She was in your care and you failed. I want to get her back. I fail to see what is so wrong about that. If you won't grant me your aid I will go anyway. Without permission. Not that I need your permission."  
  
Saitoh's eyes narrowed and he crushed the stick on the table in an uncharacteristic show of annoyance, "You do that."  
  
Hiko looked over with flat eyes, "I never liked you."  
  
Saitoh didn't feel like he had to state the fact that the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Yet here I am, sitting in your house, trying to talk to an asshole like you about rescuing my girlfriend and daughter. Might I add that you lost them in the first place?"  
  
"Not my concern." He chewed lightly on the tip of the stick tasting the tobacco sifting through the newly created holes in the paper. "This is going nowhere. Do what you will, just stay out of my way."  
  
"Stay out of mine."  
  
Sano grumbled and banged his fist against the wall. What was keeping the freak? He said meet him here at 7pm. So why was Sano now wasting away his gambling night down in some dark hole?  
  
"Fuck." He muttered to himself. No matter how angry he tried to get it wasn't working. He was worried. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kamatari was always on time. If Sano had just one major pet peeve about the cross dresser, that would be it. The little jerk was always on time. Usually to the minute. "Fuck fuck fuck." He added for good measure and punched the wall again.  
  
"Kamatari cannot make it this evening I am afraid."  
  
"Shit!" Sano yelped and whirled around. He was faced with a kid. Well, the guy looked like a kid, but Sano had learned the hard way that some kids had the ability to kick his ass. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, apologies, my name is Soujirou Seta." The smiley kid said formally.  
  
Uh huh. And that made him who again?   
  
Well, he obviously knew that Kamatari was supposed to meet him here. He must be important then. Except he wasn't particularly important to Sano, and that was what mattered at the moment.  
  
"Sure kid. Mind telling me why?" The young man asked cracking his knuckles nervously. There was just something so wrong with the brat. It made his skin crawl. Wait, wasn't that the kid with the Weasel? Hey, yeah, it was. "Hey, it's you."  
  
Soujirou blinked and gave an unsure smile, "Me? Yes, I am myself. Ah, as for Kamatari, I cannot say."  
  
"Can't or won't." Sanosuke asked with a sinking feeling. Naturally, fear only provoked one reaction from him. He was ready to let fly with his temper. His knuckled cracking was getting slightly more vicious. "I don't know what he is to you, but he's my friend. I don't claim to be bright, yet I know you're keeping something from me. Tell me. I'm asking nicely."  
  
"Very nicely indeed. I must decline however. It is not something that is your concern." The boy's voice dropped in warning and his eyes narrowed. Sano tensed up instinctively. So much for the nice approach. And he seemed like such a nice young man too. That made the ex-street fighter snort with dry cynicism.  
  
Sano made his muscles relax slightly, "Sure it ain't. After all, what would a stupid grunt know about friends, huh? I bet you know so much better. I bet the two of you are all buddy-buddy. Fine, have it your way. I don't care."  
  
Soujirou looked confused then hurt at the accusations. Maybe learning mind games was useful. Nah, there was nothing like a good old fashion beat-down. It wasn't Sano's fault if everyone else was too frail and wussy to take the hits.  
  
"Just tell him that I'll be around then. Since I seem to mean so little."  
  
"That is not correct."  
  
It was spoken so softly that Sano almost didn't hear it. He paused and half turned in inquiry. What did the kid mean by that?  
  
"Shit, either I'm going deaf or you're near-mute. Teenagers aren't supposed to be so damn polite." Sano snapped irritably. This was a waste of time. It was just a huge fucking waste of his time. "Listen, I have my paycheck to lose, so make this quick, okay?"  
  
"You mean a great deal." Soujirou clarified haltingly, never losing that damnable smile. "To him I mean."  
  
"Sure I do. A boy-toy, I understand. Is that it?" Sano snarled, really starting to raise his hackles. That was none of the kid's damn business. And hell if that bastard Saitoh didn't always tell him to use his brain and put away his emotions. Too bad that didn't work. They could call him a dog all they wanted, but Sanosuke Sagara couldn't change his base loyal nature for all the money, fame, or sex in the world. And he wouldn't want to. "Well I ain't his bitch-boy, no matter what is said. And no one sure as fuck has the guts to even say it to my face. You going to be the first?"  
  
The smaller boy raised his hands in a peace offering and took a slight step back, "I did not mean it to sound that way."  
  
"What did you mean it as, cuz that's how it sounded to me." Sano said. He was really getting pissed now. He made a lunge for the smaller boy and was unpleasantly surprised when his intended bear hug only hit thin air. A grunt tore from his body as he was smacked from behind about his mid-back.   
  
Shoving himself off the wall he whirled. At least with the wall at his back he'd only have three sides to protect. Shit, the kid was fast though. Sano hadn't even felt him move. He hadn't even known until he was hit. That was the sort of shit he wasn't cut out the fight! Too bad it wouldn't stop him. If pummeling some roadrunner brat was what it would take to get his answers then so be it.  
  
"He is standing before Shishio for his crimes." Soujirou commented from a safe distance to Sano's left. "I was sent to retrieve you."  
  
"Good fucking luck with that buddy." Sano spat feeling where he'd been hit. There was a way to win. There had to be. His endurance and strength had to be good for something. It would be such a waste. All he had to do was think this over. Quickly. Okay, shit, really quickly.  
  
"You cannot win."  
  
"The hell I can't. You think I'm going to fall to my knees and make you drag my ass in? Only after you knock me out."  
  
"Ah, I see why Kamatari likes you. You have a fighting spirit. However, unfortunately, I was instructed to make haste, and to win by unfair means."  
  
"What that—."  
  
"Perhaps you should be more careful what you drink."  
  
That stupid little shit. Sano wasn't going to kill him. Slowly and painfully. First he was going to beat the kid's face bloody. Then maybe he'd stop that It smile. What the fuck was he? A clown. He was almost like a fucking character from a Stephen King novel. Shit, almost? He was a character from a Stephen King book. Or rather the movies. The books were too long. Demented little beast.  
  
Anyway, once he shook off the weights on his limbs he was going to take off the smile first. Then he was going to start breaking digits. Thumbs first and pinkies last. The promise of pain made him smile.   
  
"You look comfortable. I trust the sedatives are working properly. It was difficult to gauge the dosage. Your weight is rather light, but your endurance and stamina make up for it."  
  
"Not… down… yet…"  
  
"No, but I have ten minutes until I am expected back. With you. So please hurry up."  
  
"Fuck… you…" Sano growled trying to shove himself up. Sitting helpless made him want to die. Literally. It was the worst feeling he could have ever imagined. It was a feeling he wasn't going to tolerate any longer than he absolutely had to. "When I get up…"  
  
"That may be hours from now." Soujirou put in with a cheerful smile. "Everything should be resolved by then."  
  
"You mean…" Sano tried to spit it out but his lids were slipping and his tongue felt swollen. He wasn't going to lose. He was too God damn stubborn to lose like this. To some shitty drug. "You're sick. Using…"  
  
Soujirou's eyes hardened and Sano felt a tinge of satisfaction. Let the brat rot in his anger. It just showed he was human like the rest of them. No high and mighty shit with those repressed emotions and all.  
  
"He betrayed us."  
  
"So you'll betray him." Sano managed with a half-assed smirk. Paralysis had pinned his limbs and held him captive. "Pathetic."  
  
"He made his choice." Soujirou suddenly said coldly. "And you must come with me now."  
  
"Like… choice…"  
  
"No, you have no choice in the matter. I was going to be polite and careful, however, you have severely vexed me. You may wake with some bruises."  
  
"Nothin' new." Sano slurred seeing only the inside of his eyelids. Damn that stuff worked fast.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he was out. When he came to, he found that his eyes were still sealed shut. That was okay. The heaviness all over his body made fighting it just too difficult. That didn't affect his hearing however.  
  
The first thing that greeted his newly conscious mind was Kamatari's squeal of outrage, "What's he doing here?" Nice to know he was still alive and so happy to see Sano. Or Sano's body anyway. Sano wasn't sure where all the rest of him was. Maybe in a happy haze of blissful ignorance. The one that went with the pleasant buzz that was clouding his thoughts.  
  
"Worried about your toy?" That voice was slick and oily. Easy to place. It was that bastard Usui.  
  
"He has nothing to do with this! Release him."  
  
"Is our darling homo going soft? If he's just a toy then I don't see why you'd have a problem. Get a new one. If you survive."  
  
"If you did then maybe I have a chance. And if he's just a toy then there's no reason to waste this effort on him."  
  
Hurt registered through the haze. He was an expendable toy? A waste of effort? Well fuck that then. Why'd he ever bother to worry in the first place? When Kamatari didn't show up he should have just gone out like he had planned. Maybe he'd be all liquored up and passed out in some bar instead of drugged and ready to be a sacrifice to the secrecy of this lovely little cult.  
  
"Sou, darling, did he have any clue what you were talking about when you retrieved him?" Kamatari asked calmly.  
  
"No Kamatari, he did not."  
  
"See? I don't mix my business and pleasure." Kamatari pointed out and Sano would have hit him if he could. Bastard. Traitorous bastard. He deserved to burn in Hell.  
  
"So you're insistently protecting your little whore?"  
  
Whore!   
  
Kamatari's voice went from reasonable to dangerous, "You are hardly one to talk. You sold your soul, not your body, and that is far worse."  
  
"We should wait for Shishio to return." Soujirou said suddenly, "He will be most displeased if we act without permission."  
  
Kamatari gave a low laugh, "Sou's got a good point. Wouldn't want to step on some toes, now would we?"  
  
Usui snarled back, "Don't think your beloved Shishio will be any more forgiving."  
  
"I'm counting on his ruthlessness." Kamatari replied. "In the meantime I promise not to run away. I'd like to feel my hands again. I didn't know handcuffs hurt so much."  
  
Sano suddenly felt himself being hefted like a sack of lumpy potatoes. It wasn't a feeling he had experienced since he was a little kid before he ran away from home. As if he wasn't already pissed and hurting and humiliated enough already.  
  
The muscle underneath him grunted and tossed his body down. Sano instinctively tried to curl inward, but his body only made a few jerky movements.  
  
"You may have overdosed him." A deep voice remarked carelessly. That would be Anji. That must have been the muscle that carried him. Well, fucking thank you very much for the gentle landing. Like a fucking dream. All clouds and fluffy bunnies.  
  
"Not intentionally." Soujirou protested and Sano could mentally picture that It smile still plastered on his face. "Be good Kamatari."  
  
"No worries here." Kamatari chirped back. "I'm not going anywhere like this. Besides, where would I run?"  
  
"True enough."  
  
A door slammed and there was silence.  
  
"Oh Sano, I'm so sorry. I messed up big time I guess." Kamatari confessed and Sano assumed he had no idea that he had an audience.   
  
Suddenly there were hands on his body. Sano wanted to scream not to touch him, but his throat was coated with cotton and his lungs were only taking in shallow breaths.  
  
The hands moved along his body slowly, gently. They pushed and pulled at limbs, straightening them.   
  
"Shh, you're okay. For a little while you're okay." Kamatari crooned. He paused and sighed, "Who am I kidding? We're both dead where we sit."  
  
"You call me a toy." Sano accused trying to gain purchase enough to sit up. He slipped and smashed his head with a curse. When Kamatari tried to help Sano slapped his hand away viciously, "Don't touch me. I don't need your help."  
  
"Can I say I'm sorry?"  
  
"Sure, you just did, didn't you?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry you're sitting here waiting to die. I'm sorry I had to play along with Usui in the hopes that you would be freed. I'm sorry that I failed. Just like I failed at everything else. Failed at this mission, failed at being a respectable human being, failed at being a good son, failed at everything I ever tried at."  
  
"So—you didn't mean it?" Sano said rolling on his back with a grunt. Damn, when you could still feel that much pain through a drug-induced haze you knew you're screwed.  
  
Kamatari was silent and Sano craned his head so he could see his partner's face. He was faintly surprised to see tears.  
  
"Of course not! I would never ever say anything like that to anyone. Don't you think I've been at the butt-end of trash talk for most of my adult life? What kind of person would I be if I just turned around and did that same thing? Not the kind of person I would respect. I would hate myself." Kamatari spat and tried to run his fingers through his hair. The metal clanked with the effort and crimson smeared around his lower arms. "Not that I'm loving myself a whole lot right now."  
  
Sano didn't know what to say. Sure, he was still pissed to hell. Pissed at pretty much anything and everything to be exact. Still, he should say something. Too bad he sucked at feel-good, mushy stuff.  
  
"Pick yourself off the ground. We ain't dead yet, right? You can have plenty of time for self-loathing as a fucked up ghost."  
  
"Comforting." Kamatari remarked wryly and shut his eyes, leaning back against the wall with his hands in front of him. "Whom shall I haunt? Shinomori does have a delicious ass."  
  
"Better. And don't haunt that bastard. He doesn't deserve it." Sano nodded and wished he hadn't. This was worse than a hangover.  
  
"So, how are we getting out of here lover?" Kamatari teased pulling his knees up to his chest with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Christ, do you have to do things like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Innocence didn't work too well when the man had a smirk hidden underneath.  
  
Sano gave a heaving sigh. Why'd he want the old Kamatari back again?  
  
"Like calling me 'lover.' It's just wrong."  
  
"Okay sweetie."  
  
"Not that either!"  
  
"Baby? Doll? Sugar? Honey?"  
  
"No!"  
  
There was a slightly, sly pause, "Rooster?"  
  
"Absol-fucking-lutely no way."  
  
"Okay lover. So what's the plan?"  
  
"Fuck if I know."  
  
A/N: And wasn't that just so much fun to write? Only a few more chapters left until the climax and then it's downhill. Funness. Then I can work on the sequel to Drifter and all the other million things. Keep in mind I wrote this at 1:30 am. It's even a bit longer than usual next morning OMG swoons 9 whole hours of sleep! I haven't had 9 hours of sleep in forever!  
  
eriesalia: I tend to blend humor into things and digs are just too much fun! It think with Misao and Sano I'm just giving them what they deserve. Most people downplay them into stupidity. Aoshi won't die... I don't think, but I've always wanted to play him as a "bad guy."  
  
MissBehavin: I killed Susumu (fyyrrose named him). Then I went to work and asked Stacy what I did wrong. Nothing. He just died. LOL. Now I have Tari (still; he likes to mess with the other three), Chuu, Touya, and Jinn. Thank you for the suggestions! Mwahaha. I don't think fyyrrose will allow me to name my fish after Kikyo or Tomoe tho. Thank you! Most people don't get male pride. snickers Yes, ninja turtle Usui. I think his headband would be black. He could be the evil turtle! Aoshi, I don't like him for other reasons. Aoshi is trying to be logical (for all the good it does him), and he understands that Soujirou really could keep her safe. He's being a bigger person (riiiiiiiight). Did you have any doubt that Usui was a sociopath? As for the rest of that... I have no idea.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: No touchy on the Aoshi -- I have no control over the mind and we wouldn't want any fatal injuries to my reviewers, okay. Hehe, Kenshin's not confusing, he just plays by his own rules (which defy everything that he is and what society believes him to be). Dead fish LMAO. Eck, I don't care for Faye either, but naming a fish Ed might not work (although why not since I named a fish Bob Fishkabob). Hmm, but Subaru, Aishi, and Suzuka are good. And yup, it's Chihiro. All I remember about her was she screamed "HAKU" and I wondered if the poor boy was going to have hearing problems later in life   
  
Fyyrrose: Ha, what rules? I e-mail for my one-shots Which is why I have someone who really wants me to end Cuffs! I'm about to give her the green to write the ending herself. LMAO. I don't think that's what she wants though. Look! Another almost-virgin chapter. starts laughing I actually don't think of Aoshi as gay (in general), only my brother does! So I guess he's the second. Kind of like another "ninja" huh? Pictures. Two words: blackmail pictures. Misao is based slightly on Alex. What does that tell you? You guys get it, Misao is totally clueless.  
  
I never cared for Usui, but I'd actually like to meet Hoji. It's sad that I can read/watch the nastiest things happen to humans and go to sleep, but when it's being done to animals I get queasy. I will name the severum Integra, provided she doesn't try to eat the guys. If she does she goes back to work. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
Soujirou paused to look back over his shoulder at the door.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that Kamatari wouldn't try to escape. The man had an excellent idea of what Shishio did to those who deserted, especially traitorous deserters. No, he wouldn't even try to escape, however, he might try to get Sagara out.  
  
Soujirou didn't think the young man was of any particular use to them, but he also didn't see how he could be let go. Even if he knew next to nothing it was still more than he should.  
  
What was he worried about anyway? Anji was guarding the door. There'd be no miraculous escape, only a failed attempt.  
  
'He was your friend.'  
  
Soujirou paused and cocked his head. Now he was delusional. Hearing voices in his head.   
  
Shrugging, he walked forward as the inner voice continued.  
  
'He was like a brother. You betrayed your brother.'  
  
He betrayed me first. Soujirou pointed out to his voice.  
  
'You didn't ask his reasons.'  
  
I didn't need to.  
  
'Are you a machine or a mindless slave? No, you're neither. So why?'  
  
It's not my business. Shishio will deal with him as he sees fit.  
  
'An excuse.'  
  
Fine, an excuse, Soujirou said with a nod, but it's valid.  
  
That shut it up. Soujirou didn't know whether to revel in that small triumph or be very leery of what it meant.  
  
"Having some regrets, hmm?"   
  
"Oh, Mister Usui, no, I was just thinking. Wondering why anyone would do something like that. Ah, but you are not the one to ask, speaking that you want to kill Shishio!"  
  
"Quite right."   
  
"If you will please excuse me, I am sure Misao is wondering where I have gone."  
  
Usui's voice stopped him cold, "The little weasel was playing around underground earlier. She scrambled off into a rather small, narrow vent. I'd imagine she's rather lost and cold at the moment."  
  
Soujirou turned purposefully, mindful that the blind man couldn't see his hesitant smile, yet knowing that he could detect tone change and heart beat, "Mr. Usui, if you hurt her, or even scared her, I am afraid that I will have to take appropriate action against you, Shishio's orders or not."  
  
The blind man shrugged and sneered, "She's quite alive. Quite feisty too. Down there talking to Shinomori, heh. You should watch your pet a little more closely. Who knows what kind of parasites she's picking up."  
  
Soujirou didn't answer. He didn't have to because silence was what the man expected. Well, let him revel in his private glee, as long as Misao was safe and unharmed. If she wasn't then he was going to have some problems in the near future.  
  
As soon as Usui left he started towards the basement. Why would Misao go down there? Soujirou knew she was slightly claustrophobic, not to mention she had never shown any interest before. Maybe Usui was right and she had gone to talk to Shinomori. He didn't know if that made him feel any better. He knew that Aoshi wouldn't purposefully, physically hurt her, but the man was careless with his words.  
  
Kamatari would just have to wait. Not that Soujirou even knew what he was going to do about that anyway.  
  
He walked down the dim halls slightly annoyed. Misao certainly had interesting timing when she did things. Then he had to remind himself that she didn't do it on purpose, and somehow he had a feeling that Usui was involved in this.   
  
About ten minutes into his search he ran across something rather peculiar.   
  
Of course, the fact that she fiercely held a broom that was almost twice the size of her was hardly daunting. Still, how did a child get in here, and more importantly, why?  
  
The child watched him solemnly, not making a sound.  
  
"Why are you here Miss Megumi?" He asked. He probably should have just called her a little girl, but when it came down to it, he was going to have to take her in. There was no way she could run away from him anyway.   
  
"Where's my Mommy." The child retorted, still not moving an inch.  
  
"Is that who you are looking for?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"You put 'Tari and Sano in a room."  
  
Good lord, how did you explain something like this to a child? Why was he even thinking about this at all? He should just disarm the child, pick her up, and drag her back.   
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
She eyed him boldly, "Did you put Mommy in a room? I can't find her."  
  
"How do you know your Mommy is here?" Soujirou reasoned.  
  
Megumi looked at him patiently, "Who else would steal her?"  
  
Steal…? Kidnap probably. Did all kids speak in riddles?  
  
"I know nothing about your mother, but I cannot leave you down here by yourself. You should come with me."  
  
"No, you're a bad guy. You locked up 'Tari and Sano." She said stubbornly and backed up. "Where's Mommy?"  
  
"I do not know. You need to come with me before someone else finds you." Soujirou was at a loss. He wasn't really feeling like hefting the kid over his shoulder was going to get him anywhere, but if she remained stubborn he'd have to. Plus, he didn't know if he could actually protect her if someone took an interest. Either way, he'd have to keep her from wandering around further.  
  
"No. You hurt 'Tari."  
  
'Yes, you hurt the beloved 'Tari.' His inner voice chimed in darkly.  
  
Well, here was a bright idea.  
  
"Would you like to go see him?"  
  
She eyed him shrewdly, "And Sano too?"  
  
"Yes." Soujirou nodded, almost eager. This was pathetic. He was bowing down to child, but he really didn't want to hurt or scare her. Not that it seemed likely she would be scared, considering the way she was looking at him.  
  
Anji would probably the only one of the Ten Swords that Soujirou would actually trust with a child. Plus, it would be easier if everyone were in one place. The girl would make excellent insurance against Kamatari trying something.  
  
'Like you need it.' The voice chimed in, then added maliciously. 'Yes, let the child see what happens to traitors.'  
  
"Okay." She said finally, "But you should be careful."  
  
He gave her a puzzled smile as they walked back down the hall. "And why is that?"  
  
"Mister Wolf will be coming. And Kenny and Hiko too."  
  
Soujirou tried to ask more, but Megumi clammed up completely. In the end he was glad to hand her off to Anji, who thankfully asked no awkward questions, and went to find Misao.  
  
Megumi stood quietly as the door shut behind her.  
  
'Tari and Sano were both leaning up against the wall, asleep. She really didn't want to interrupt their naptime, but she needed help finding Mommy. Despite her bold words to the smiling guy, she wasn't all that confident in a rescue. She had decided that grown-ups were fickle. Didn't their mommies ever teach them to help others?  
  
"Hey, Sweetie, I'd ask why you're here, but I don't think I want to know." 'Tari said softly, without moving, "Why don't you come over here with us and tell me about it? You just have to be quiet because Sano's sleeping."  
  
She picked her way over carefully and nestled in between the two adults, for the first time since deciding to find Mommy, feeling safe. Sano's deep, even breaths reassured her that everything was okay and that she was with friends.  
  
"Well? You're much too fearless Meg." 'Tari chided, stroking her hair slightly. He sounded sad.  
  
She reached up and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry 'Tari." She said optimistically, "It'll be okay."  
  
He gave her a washed out smile, "For you, I hope so."  
  
Megumi narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand the words, but she could tell from his tone that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Mommy's missing." She said without preamble. There wasn't any time to waste on silly things like that. "I came home from my friend's house and Mister Wolf was there. But he was talking to that big man, Hiko. They were fighting. Mommy would say they were being donkeys too. Anyway, someone took Mommy and Sissy's lost."  
  
Kamatari sighed, "Usui, and probably Shinomori, although it doesn't seem his style. Still, he's pretty cuckoo if you ask me. You should have let Saitoh know you were there Meg. He'll be worried."  
  
Sano made a snorting noise.  
  
"Oh, how long have you been awake?"  
  
"Uh, since Megumi came in." Sano grunted.  
  
Kamatari blinked slowly, "You're rather calm considering."  
  
"I'm fucking pissed to hell, but I can't fucking move, now can I? Tried some drugs once, a bit of this and that, didn't like it. Who fucking knows what's in my body right now. For all I know, they could have given me some shitty thing that eats flesh." Sano swore, not even bothering to watch his mouth. Megumi would have lectured him usually, but he looked hurt. "Your pals are pieces of work. She's just a little kid. They going to burn her at the stake too?"  
  
Kamatari looked disturbed by that suggestion and glanced over to her with a frown, "No, I don't think so. She would probably be used in another way."  
  
"You don't mean—that's sick!"  
  
Kamatari smiled slightly and flicked his forehead, "You're the one with the sick mind. I was talking about ransom and deals." His frown returned and he scooted closer to her, effectively sandwiching her snuggly. "Besides, let them try to lay a finger on her."  
  
She looked between them, noting the determination on their faces. Like they were making a silent promise. This was all well and good, but they needed to get out of this room. She had seen the big guy by the door. He looked strong. They needed a plan.  
  
A/N: cringes Father Aoshi, forgive me for I have sinned! Two weeks without an update! twitch --' Seriously? I'm having some RL problems with work (joy), some motivation problems (related to work), and I was just plain stuck as to where to go (still am). Anyway, this is a sucky chapter and I'll probably redo it, but hey, it's an update right?  
  
Fyyrrose: I'm sure you're enjoying your hell-weekend. I got dragged to the mall for clothes shopping (and talked my way into the bookstore ). I have a ton of stuff I haven't watched! I should watch 3x3 Eyes first, but I think I'll start on IY while I wait for Naruto Season 3. Closet pervert! lmao Ooo, off me? That's dangerous.   
  
Cat fight! laughing Yer momma musta raised you in a barn because you act like an ass! Well, yer family must be a pack of wolves, considering your manners! I just can't see Hiko stooping that low --' Speaking of wolves glares I want the next PMK! 5 left off at an evil place x-( EVIL! wishes could read Japanese).Soujirou... he wouldn't make a good shrink. To be a shrink you have to understand peoples' behaviors and motives. He can't even figure out his own, poor guy. Heisuke... :) Brainwash? But it's so fun that Kenshin shattered his last link to sanity! Yes, Sano's very pissed... mushy? blinks This can't possibly scare you after the OxT moments in HS runs for the bathroom. Those make my stomach turn. Glad you liked the "fucking damsel in distress" blurb, I should put that in there. Then Ren can make a comment and Okita can stew . Sorry, I feel the need to give the guy some grief after reading PMK 4.  
  
MissBehavin: Two prideful men who hate each other. Were you expecting anything else? Saitoh would definately be on his way. Hmm, thinks yes, Shishio's judgement. Won't that be fun?! Wow, I must be in a sadistic mood... I blame Dan and her PMK scans. Oh, and being dragged to the mall. Mall=clothes shopping=evil. Hmm, future... maybe. I would be rather cruel to take out two of my fav. characters, now wouldn't it? You know, that wasn't planned at all. It just happened. The Sano/Tari. (uh-huh, not planned at all...) 


	25. AN

Author's note: I know this is bad and yada yada, but I need to say this. Seriously, I do, it's making me feel bad. First off, I apologize that this isn't an update. About that... I just don't feel like I can write at this time. It honestly shouldn't take me more than a week to churn out six pages, and yet I haven't even managed one for the last two weeks. My computer life has quietly curled up and died (minus two people I e-mail, YIM with J/family, and random web surfing). I'm not exactly giving up on writing this (especially since it's almost done), but when I don't have the time/motivation to do it properly and it stresses me out, it not worth it. I apologize again. I'm thinking once school starts up again in August I'll work less and have more slack-time between classes. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

Hiko stared down at the scrawny fleabag, willing it to suddenly speak English. Instead, like the dumb mutt that it was, it just stared back with muddy, dim eyes.

"Listen Scooby, I don't have time for you to play Lassie and lead me to the well. Be a good Benji and get out of my way." Hiko demanded firmly. That damn Saitoh obviously could not stand to work so closely to greatness. Really, it was better they didn't work together; the other man would be underfoot just like Tokio's damn Rin Tin Tin.

The furry beast had the audacity to snap at him! Enough.

"Shut it Snoopy before I give you to Cruella to make a coat."

Obviously, the enemy had Tokio and Megumi because Saitoh could not seem to do his job. Pfft, and what about the subordinates on the inside? Just what good were they if they couldn't even do something so simple? They were professional alright, professional screw-offs. Then again, look at their "leader."

"So," Hiko rumbled as he walked towards the door, "We have a crispy psychopath, and I'm assuming his brain cells were a tad toasted too, because he's bent on taking over the government. His file seemed to say he was a vindictive little bastard with an ego the size of Canada. Probably paranoid too, all government junkies usually are.

Well, the man will have traps and guard dogs all over then. Being as sneaking around is not my forte, I need a plan."

Five minutes later Hiko was staring up at the dreary warehouse. He had come up with the perfect plan.

Striding forward purposefully, he let himself in the front door and smashed some heads.

He smirked at the "hidden" security camera and went on his merry way. He hoped a real challenge would show up soon before he got too bored.

A crash made the trio locked in the room jump. Heavy voices rumbled from outside the door and then there was another loud bang.

Before either one of the men could grab her, Megumi crawled up to the door and pressed her ear to it. She listened avidly for a moment before stating, "It's just that moron."

Kamatari felt his jaw drop and a laugh tearing out.

"Did she--?" Sano sputtered, looking more that slightly shocked. Then again, maybe the drug still hadn't worn off enough.

"She did."

The child whirled on the two of them with disapproval written all over her small face. Scowling, she fixed them with a dirty look and snapped, "What?"

Kamatari straightened out his face and said meekly, "You would make your Daddy proud." He managed to hold his face neutral for all of ten seconds before laughing again; this time picturing the shock on Saitoh's face to hear that particular comment. The man would have to implement some serious vengeance for that one.

"We need to escape." Megumi continued to scowl, clearly not pleased to be outside the joke.

"Slave driver." Sano teased.

"That moron is talking to the big guy out there. We should escape now while he is talking because he is distracting." And that was definitely Tokio. Kamatari almost wanted to meet this man that his friends seem to speak so highly of in front of an elementary schooler. "Men."

"Hey, you're saying that in the company of a man and a half here." Sano frowned.

Apparently Megumi wasn't buying any excuses. She shoved the door open and stuck her head out. Her small voice was muffled from beyond the door, but Kamatari could hear the certainty in it. "They are fighting now."

Kamatari realized that if they didn't stop her, the girl would walk her way right back into a battlefield. Having no fear certainly wasn't helpful in keeping her out of danger. He grabbed her shoulder gently and pulled her so she was looking at him.

"Listen, Meg, you need to get to some place safe. Which means no waiting for us and no looking for anyone else, understand? You don't seem to realize how small you are yet, so listen to someone older and wiser. It would kill your mother if you were hurt, and it would hurt us too because we love you. You're little enough to sneak out quietly, but Sano, well, he's a big, noisy guy. In fact, he makes an excellent distraction, as I've learned from experience. So he'll cover your escape. That is if he's up to snuff."

"Hey! Are you dissing my manhood? Of course I can do it." Sano raged, dragging himself up to a pained crouch. He looked like an indignant chicken ready to peck some ankles.

"Hmm, and who was it who called me half a man just a moment ago? Turn-about's fair play, lover. I can't help it if I make the outside look how I feel on the inside, just like you can't help being a tornado-re-enactment. To each their own beloved flaws."

"Yeah, I guess I was out of line there." Sano grunted, looking slightly embarrassed. It was endearing.

"Wow, those drugs must be something to make you apologize!"

Sano immediately growled back, "Who ever said that was an apology?"

"Boys, boys." Megumi tisked, "Can we focus? If I escape and Sano fights, what about you 'Tari?"

Not for the first time, Kamatari was shocked at the child's perception. It was seriously uncanny that a seven-year-old could be so smart. Most children would be clinging to an adult's leg in fear rather than discussion how everyone would get out alive.

Sano seemed to pick something up from the silence and glared in annoyance, "Well?"

"Meg, I want to you get out of here. Promise me that you will get yourself to safety and not worry about me or Sano or your mom. We're all capable adults and trained for this mission."

"I'm capable." Megumi retorted stubbornly, "I'm not a baby!"

"I want you to take my keys," Kamatari had some trouble fishing them out of his waist pocket, which was a little tight under normal circumstances, but now practically unreachable. The two tiny, silver keys clinked together lightly as he pressed them in her small palm, "And hide in my room. It's to the left and down three halls. You can't miss it because the door is… distinctive." He wasn't going to mention the Carebears with Sano standing right there. "When you get in there shove the dresser. It's on wheels so you should be able to move it, okay Meg? Hide there until you think it's safe to come out. You're a smart girl, so I think you can decide what's safe. Just, um, move the books and the banana pudding stash, okay?"

"Pudding?" Sano choked, "Pudding?"

The cross-dresser puffed himself up and retorted venomously, "Hey, when you quit smoking you have to have something!"

"Smoking is bad for you." Megumi added, no doubt having her fill of drug-free propaganda at school. Then she did it again, this time worry filled her voice, "Aren't you going to escape?"

He felt his heart and limbs freeze with dread. He didn't want to tell them; he shouldn't have cared, but he did. He never wanted Sano or Meg to know about his past or why he was truly here. They wouldn't understand. No one every understood, no matter how close they were to him.

"No, I just want to see you two safe. That's enough for me." He answered honestly, trying to dodge the question. He should have known that even if Meg didn't push it, Sano would.

"So you're going to be some fuckin' sacrifice to save us? That's shit!"

"Listen, I'm not being a dumb little lamb or some saintly martyr Sanosuke." He couldn't keep the coldness out of his voice as he said that. A stir of anger tore at his frozen heart. It was much easier to be angry than to let the guilt press down. "I am doing this for my own reasons. Honestly, Sanosuke, sometimes I think you are more naïve than Megumi about the way the world works. It's not just that I have to stay, it's because I need to stay. Or haven't you figured out how two-faced I am just yet? Being a turncoat is hard, but being a double traitor is far easier. I'm one of those darling pit bulls you're always complaining about, I'm just dressed as a police dog."

"What—you work for Shishio? How? When? Why? For God's sake, why would you be on that psychopathic murder's side?"

Kamatari gave him a flat look, leaning against the other side of the room. He looked, but his eyes wouldn't rest on Sano's face. His frozen heart would shatter if he saw the betrayal he knew would be there on that handsome face.

"How? Quite easy. He is my God, my Sun. When? Since he killed my abusive stepfather, something I could never seem to do. Ever. Because I was weak. Why? I owe Shishio my life, my adoration, and my loyalty. If he says die, I will ask how. It's a simple equation."

"When the hell were you planning to drop that little bomb? When you slit my throat?"

Kamatari didn't have to force the bitter laugh that rubbed at his throat. He smirked and tapped well-manicured nails on the wall wanting to destroy something. "New flash, lover, the world is not all about Sanosuke Sagara. I was never going to tell you. Ever. Then again, I never thought I would fall in love with you. Ever." There. He said it.

"Never huh? It was because you knew I'd punch your lights out for being so fuckin' stupid—." Sano seemed to go slightly slack jawed in the middle of his speech. He blinked furiously and snapped, "Love? Love? You have some balls to say something like that right after professing your undying devotion to some anti-social, anti-peace, anti-everything nutcase!"

Meg had been silent throughout the exchange. Her dark eyes darted between them and Kamatari hoped that she didn't understand what was going on. Even so, even a baby could sense the emotions charging the room and see that Sano was furious.

Abruptly she launched herself at Kamatari and latched her arms around his waist in a fierce hug. She buried her head in his stomach as if willing him to let everything go. It felt like the burning hate that had been building suddenly melted the ice creating a river of sin flooding out of his dammed heart. Somehow that river found its way up to his eyes.

"It's okay." Meg tried to reassure, hugging tighter.

Kamatari risked a glance at Sano's face and he could tell it was not okay. It probably would never be okay. Maybe Shishio would make his execution swift.

"Mommy says you can't decide where your heart leads you." Meg reasoned as Kamatari gave her a light squeeze back, not looking at Sano anymore. Not that he could see much through his tear-hazed eyes anyway.

"Your Mommy sounds very experienced."

"Of course she is." Megumi said simply, having all the faith a child could have in her mother.

"So is it settled then? You two go."

"Hey, who the fuck says it's a done deal, huh?" Sano growled. He was up on his feet and swaying slightly. In a few wobbly strides he reached the pair and grabbed Kamatari by the shirt front. Their faces were inches apparent and he breathed, "Who the fuck said I was doing anything you tell me?" The fist clenched harder and twisted, "Hell no."

Kamatari slowly pried his fingers off and said calmly, "Would you stop grabbing the drowning man? I'm doomed either way. Do you think Saitoh will be anymore lenient than Shishio?"

"Of course not, moron. I intend to see justice served."

All three heads whipped around, which actually kind of hurt because Sano's chin just happened to collide with Kamatari's nose and Meg's elbow hit a bit low. The man, causing all that, just flicked his glowing butt to the side and dutifully smashed it underfoot to put it out.

"Let me guess. You felt that your favorite soap, Passions, wasn't enough drama for you, so you came here." Kamatari joked weakly, feeling his knees shudder. Sano was one thing. Somewhere in him, he knew Sano would forgive him. Sano was that kind of guy. Saitoh was a different breed of dog all together.

"I have been aware of your affiliation with Mokoto Shishio since this mission began. That was why you were placed as a spy. It was much easier to control and keep track of you than someone without your inside connections." Saitoh said coldly, his amber eyes glinting dangerously. "You are now under arrest for being an accomplice in the plot to commit treason against the standing government."

"What if I resist?" It took all the guts Kamatari had left to ask, but he couldn't fail Shishio.

"Then I will tell this moron to knock you out and cuff you to a toilet until we can retrieve you for trial."

Was that some sort of sick humor?

Kamatari glanced at Sano and knew the young man would be more than happy to carry out that order.

"If you do not resist, then you may have a reduced sentence."

"You say that like you're going to beat Shishio."

"Moron."

"Well, you won't!"

"Watch the prisoner and Megumi."

And Sano didn't need to be told twice. He waited until Saitoh was out of the doorway before settling his body across the exit. Sano was more than happy to leave it all to Saitoh, for once.

**A/N:** Nothing much to say. I finally wrote it. J edited it for me after watching Tsubasa and Loveless (which she really needed to tackle my chapter). I'd like to thank my aunt for stopping at every outlet center between here and South Carolina so I could write this measly chapter with the music blasting in our rented, big butt van. Lastly, I'd like to thank the people who created the medication that I seem to refuse to take. You're doing a whole lot of good here.

fido: Sign in next time and I might try to take you serious rather than falling out of my chair laughing. Thanks, you made my day!  
**  
beta's reply: **Fido, if I throw a stick will you go away?

Saitouu Ryuuji: Late but here.

eviladdict: Megumi has all their measure, doesn't she? It's a bit past Sept. or... almost Sept. (if you ignore the 05 part). There are some beautiful Saitoh fics, but not many of them are humorous X.x No Yahiko. I don't like him. Also, I traded him for Sano with my brother. If I don't torment Yahiko, my brother doesn't go after Sano. I think I got the better part of the deal personally. Late reviews are just as loved!

ak0: No one deserves to be burdened with my sense of humor. Believe me, it gets you in big trouble in both school and work. Aoshi reminds me of the elf in LoTR because he only talks every 40 pages or so. Saitoh hates me and has threatened to sue on Judge Judy for psychological damaged.

Kira: Wow bows down your attention span are surpasses my own. I read two chapters before I gave up.  
  
eriesalia: It does seem like all the fics I was following either finish or died by now. Megumi will always be in all my fics because I like her .  
  
Leila Winters: I think the dedication went into hibernation (although english was the only class I got an A in, which is frickin' amazing considering I missed about 16 days). Yes, Mister Sexypants is back evil grin I had to flip through my new artbook download (at the Saitoh section) several times!

MissBehavin: Hey, hey now. I'm not the only one who wrote in a 'Tari/Sano pairing! Besides, there is much worse out there than Saitoh/Kaoru makes interesting faces Meg just has no fear. Soujirou needs a conscious, I think anyway! Mmm thinking about Hiko's face if that happened.

Fyyrrose: Okay, now when you say pet I think of Soubi. Bad doggie, bad! I want a Soubi ;.; Glad you watched loveless before editting tho. I'd hate to clean up your puke otherwise. I want to hear Jakotsu's voice. Oh, lol, I forgot to tell you about Samurai Champloo and Kerry. I was correcting her about the "mafia" (yakuza). I only took a semester of criminology, what would I know about organized white collar crime?

...Okay, I'm taking too long. Stupid Cartoon Network.


End file.
